Charmed and the Asian demons
by FourCharmed
Summary: Set in season 5. The 4 sisters have vanquished the Source. Prue and Matt are on their honeymoon in Thailand but the local demons are stirring. The City is gone but the Queen remains. Its time for the covens to go up against her and the fight is on.
1. 1 Long Live the Queen

**Charmed and the Asian demons.**

_If you are a new comer to my stories, this is the fourth story in my version of Charmed. Like a lot of other authors, I have kept all four sisters alive as the basis for my stories. The first two stories are "The Power of Four I and II" where I use the Angel of Destiny to introduce Paige to the sisters early (halfway through season three). This created a new timeline where because Cole fails to kill the Triad, the Angel introduces Paige into the Halliwell family early to restore the cosmic balance. _

_Paige's presence prevents Prue's death in "All Hell Breaks Loose". All four sisters now follow a new destiny, similar to that from the TV series but with extra stories. Paige's powers complement that of all three sisters and she has a more pacifist whitelighter outlook. She provides a link that allows her sisters to merge more effectively together to fight as one when using the Power of Three spell. She also strengthens their defensive magic and has speeded up the development of their powers._

_The third story, set a year later is "Charmed and Howling" and has the Charmed Ones dealing with the ultimate werewolves, the Wolfen and various other complications such as a marriage proposal for Prue. _

_I don't want to rewrite episodes from the TV series as the first time I tried it was with "Bride and Gloom". I tried to introduce Paige into the story but it didn't work. Actually it failed totally so I never uploaded it. _

_Since I won't change the outcome of these episodes, all I can do is add either Paige, Prue and or Matt to the mix. Basically boring but I couldn't help myself here as the bit below has to be in my opinion,one of the most powerful and emotional scenes in the entire series. Especially the scene at the end when Phoebe's sisters silently comfort her._

_And its the first time we see Paige lose the baby sister role as she takes the lead role in the family as both Piper and now Prue fall apart._

_A written version also has advantages over the TV version as you can add thoughts and motivations so much more easily. The only major change I made, is to the "To call upon our Ancestors" spell which I never really liked as it didn't seem logical. I think each of the sisters should call upon three of their ancestors and then all should say the final four lines together for maximum effect._

_I hope that the details in the parts set in Asia are reasonably accurate but never having visited Thailand or Cambodia, I have had to settle with visiting via the internet. I also hope that the naming system I have used for the locals is accurate, my sincere apologies if not. If I have made a major stuff up, please let me know and I will correct it._

_Thanks_

**Long Live the Queen**

_Matt watched as Prue and Piper sat at the kitchen table, both with what could only be described as classic hang over expressions on their faces. Hang overs that as far as he was concerned, were fully deserved as he was still annoyed that Prue had abandoned him to get drunk with Piper. All his careful attempts to comfort her after Phoebe had deserted the family to become the Queen of all Evil had failed totally. _

_That Prue as the oldest sister had not been able to prevent Phoebe's betrayal, had destroyed her confidence and the family had lost its way. Now when they needed leadership the most, the two oldest sisters had given up. Fortunately the youngest had decided to step up and take charge. _

_Matt quietly smiled as Piper in a voice full of pain, said "How many hang over cures do you have?" as Paige used the blender to mix her fourth brew. Paige turned her head and like Matt, seemed to be almost smiling as she replied "A lot, there was a time in my life when I needed these often"._

_The blender grated loudly as the ice cubes shattered and began to blend with the tomato and other ingredients as Paige finished another concoction. An unsympathetic Matt watched as both Prue and Piper winched as the noise slammed into them. Piper reared back and tried to raise her hands to cover her head, failing miserably. Prue looked up from the table surface to look across at Matt, as the pain from her emotions, her hang over and the blender threatened to once again over power her._

_Piper swept her hair back and quietly said , "I'm sorry Paige, I don't know what got into me. I mean its one thing when your sister has a husband that you can't stand, its another when he is the Source of all Evil". Prue remained quiet as Piper had said it for her. Filling two cups with her latest cure all, Paige placed one in front of each sister. "Drink up, we got some work to do". Piper replied "We can't lose her". Prue said "We won't lose her" but her voice lacked conviction. Piper added "This family won't survive it"._

_As Prue lifted the glass, she regarded the liquid with quiet loathing as Paige's concoctions had tasted increasingly vile with each new brew. Paige in a voice that still had hope in it said "I have been thinking about it. Phoebe was different today". "Yeah she was nuts" said Piper. "But she cared, about us, about Greg, something has changed and I think now is our chance to get her back" replied Paige. "How?" asked Prue._

"_Well I think we storm the penthouse. Bring the crystals. We still know the spell. We vanquish the Source the same way we did the last time" replied Paige. _

"_Yeah but now this time the Source is Cole, do you really think she is going to say a little spell with us to vanquish him?" asked Prue_

"_And if she doesn't, we die" replied Paige. "Is that suppose to be comforting" asked Piper in an uncertain tone. "Actually yes" stated Paige, "The good in Phoebe is fighting to the surface, we saw that today. I don't think she is going to stand bye and watch Cole kill us". _

"_Are you willing to bet your life on that" asked Prue._

"_Aren't you" challenged Paige as she looked straight at both Prue and Piper._

_After a pause, both Piper and Prue turned to look at each other and for the first time they realised what was now driving Paige. Once she had been an only child, something they had never experienced. Now her sisters meant everything to her, more than life itself. _

_Piper in a quiet voice said "You know, you are pretty amazing Paige. I mean eighteen months ago, you were an only child". "And I don't want to be again. Lets go" was the prompt reply._

_With a "Here we go" from Paige, she reached out to help Piper up. Matt held out a hand to Prue who gratefully grabbed hold as Matt gently pulled her to her feet. Paige placed a hand on each of her sisters shoulders as they started to walk into the hallway. "I will get the crystals" she said._

_As they entered the hallway, they stopped as they found Phoebe waiting for them. With a exhausted look on her face and in her voice, Phoebe said "Cole is going to kill Greg Conway and I can't let that happen". All three sisters looked at her carefully as did Matt, now standing just behind Prue, with a hand on each shoulder._

_Piper paused and with a sigh asked "So what do you want to do?". With the pain easily heard in her voice, Phoebe replied "I think that we have to vanquish Cole". Hope blossomed on Paige's face with both Prue and Piper unable to take their eyes from Phoebe's face. "I knew it, I knew she was ready" said Paige as hope also entered her voice._

"_We have to use Greg as bait" stated Phoebe. "Bait?" asked Paige, "he's an innocent". "I know but Cole is looking for him. He will find him where ever he is so he is safest here" replied Phoebe._

_Piper added "So we have Leo bring Greg here but when Cole arrives, Leo has to orb Greg out of here". Without changing her expression Phoebe quietly nodded and said "Then we vanquish Cole"._

_Paige turn to face Piper and Prue to say "I will get the crystals" then turned and ran up the stairs._

_Prue stepped forward slightly to say "Phoebe, I know how much you love Cole, I am really". Phoebe interrupted to say " I can't get emotional about this now Prue, Piper, if I do, I won't be able to go through with it". As Paige joined them carrying a box with the crystals she said "ready"._

_Phoebe looked to Piper who called out "Leo, bring Greg". Both arrived in a cloud of orbs with a wild eyed Greg looking across the hall at the sisters. Turning to look at Greg, Phoebe then looked back at her sisters and folded her arms. Paige asked "So how long do you think before Cole gets here?"._

_Before their disbelieving eyes, Phoebe morphed into a black clad Cole. "Sooner than you think" he replied as Paige, Piper and Prue stepped back as a burst of fear hit each of them. Without any hesitation Cole turned and flung a fireball at Greg. Hitting him squarely, Greg had only enough time for a short scream before he vanished in a ball of flame. Then with a quiet look of satisfaction on his face, Cole flamed out._

"_No" screamed Paige. Prue turned to bury her face in Matt's chest while Piper just looked on. Leo turned to look at the sisters but could not say anything. Finally Piper said "Paige is right, either Cole dies tonight or we do. This has to stop now. We orb into the penthouse and Phoebe will have to choose"._

_As Matt looked down at Prue's tear stained face, he began to see the old Prue start to return as resolve began to fill her face and she took a deep breath. "I am coming with you" Matt said. "Yes I remember" Prue replied "for now and forever, although I never thought it would be like this". After taking another deep breath Prue straightened and turned to look at her sisters, "We need a plan, we have to give Phoebe time to make a decision, we can't let Cole force her choice"._

"_Its simple" replied Paige, "we orb in, Prue, you slice him, Piper explodes him and I put the crystals around him. Once he is trapped then Phoebe can have all the time she needs". "Leo and I, what can we do?" asked Matt, "we are coming too". Prue sadly smiled as she turned her head to look up at Matt and replied "Its going to be nasty as without Phoebe we no longer have the full Power of Three, that means I will need your support". Piper added "Leo, we will need your healing power, of that I am certain"._

_**The Penthouse**_

_Cole walked into the living room with his mind in chaos. Behind him Phoebe was trying to decide between him and her sisters and he had no idea who she would choose. To his left, Leo and Piper orbed into the living room. Two yards away, Paige orbed in with Prue and Matt. Sensing their arrival, Cole turned and looked at them with an almost blank expression on his face. _

_Walking slowly across the room, he first passed in front of Piper whose expression was unreadable as she stared back at him, Leo whose fear was matched by a look of determination. Turning his head slightly to look at Prue, who stared back at Cole with a look that he realised meant that one of them was going to die. Trying to prevent what he knew was coming, Cole looked up at Matt who was standing behind Prue with one hand resting on her shoulder. Matt, just stared back with a look that mirrored Prues'. No help would come from a ex friend who he had used and then betrayed so completely._

_Trying to say something, anything that would stop the fight that would cost him Phoebe, no matter who won, he found that nothing would come. Finally he looked at Paige who with hate thick in her voice, said "You evil son of a bitch" as he reached the center of the room._

_Wanting to make the most of the chance Cole had given them, Prue focussed her power to sent a massive burst of her telekinetic magic to rip Cole apart. "Yes" she said as Cole exploded into a cloud of particles that circled in a spiraling column as his magic tried to reconstitute his body. Paige sprang forward to place the first crystal on the floor and Piper readied her power as the spiraling column began to contract. Prue shook herself and staggered as she found that she had little strength left as her successful attack had taken almost every bit of energy she had. She collapsed backwards, ending up sitting on the floor, supported by a kneeling Matt. _

_As Paige placed the second crystal, Piper called out, "Phoebe, get out here and help us damn it". Paige placed the third crystal and Cole began to reform. Paige placed the fourth crystal and Cole returned to stand looking down at her. "Paige" Piper warned as she grabbed hold of the last crystal from the box. Unable to stop herself, she looked up at Cole as he snarled at her. Before she could reach out to place the last crystal, Cole swept his arm sideways to slam her off the floor and send her flying into the wall. Unconscious and with internal injuries she collapsed unconscious onto the floor and the last crystal rolled away. Both Leo and Piper ran to her as Cole tried for the last time to prevent the fight that would cost him everything that mattered to him, even if he won. "Don't make me kill you" he warned._

_Piper turned and focussed everything she had as she exploded Cole. With a grunt, Cole once again disintegrated into a swirling, spiraling column of particles that began to contract as once again he began to reform. Piper staggered as her strength left her and she sat down hard on the floor next to Paige, barely able to hold herself sitting upright. Alongside her, white light bathed Paige's back as Leo healed her injuries. As Prue with Matt's help managed to regain her feet, she called out "Phoebe, you heard what he said, he's going to kill us. Help us"._

_Phoebe opened the bath room door to enter the living room and Matt could just make out a quiet "Forgive me" from her, however it was impossible to determine who she was talking to. As Leo and a just healed Paige helped Piper to her feet, Cole reformed and immediately generated a fireball. Neither Prue, Piper or Paige had enough energy left to fight so along with Leo and Matt, they waited for what was to come. As Cole finally made up his mind, Phoebe picked up the last crystal and held it close to her body and she looked across the room at Cole._

"_I'm sorry" said Cole, "It's, its for the best" as he tried to convince both himself and Phoebe. "I know it is" replied Phoebe as she walked over to Cole. Extinguishing the fireball, Cole partially relaxed as she reached up with her right hand to pull his head down to kiss him. Piper in despair couldn't help asking "Phoebe?" as they watched._

_As Phoebe released Cole, she started to step backwards and Cole realised that he had lost her. Phoebe said "I'm sorry too". Looking down at the floor, she carefully placed the last crystal to create the pentagram and stepped back into Piper's and Paige's arms. "Phoebe, No" Cole cried out as ropes of pure magic rose from the crystals to form the cage that surrounded and imprisoned him, "No" he yelled. All Phoebe could say was "I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry"._

_Summoning her strength Prue started saying the spell as each sister called for help from three of their ancestors._

_Prue "Anne, Laura and Grace,"_

_Piper "Melinda, Cassandra, Brianna,"_

_With only the smallest of pauses, _

_Phoebe "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,"_

_Paige "Astrid, Iris and Helena"._

_Slowly as each sister started, a white hot fire began to burn around Cole, gaining height as each sister finished. Finally it almost hid Cole from sight as Paige completed her part. As his natural shield began to fail and the Halliwell family magic started to take effect, Cole stared resolutely at a weeping Phoebe and said "I'll always love you"._

_Now the final part of the spell was said, with Phoebe in a voice that could only be just heard as she and her sisters said_

_ "Halliwell Witches,"_

_ "Stand strong beside us"_

_ "Vanquish this evil"_

_ "from time and space."_

_With a cry of pain, Cole vanished in a massive explosion of flame that sent a wave of energy across the room. Windows exploded and furniture was sent flying to shatter against the walls. _

_Phoebe raised her head from Piper's protecting arms and she stepped forward into the room as grief rose within her. Also feeling the emotion, her sisters could only look at each other as no words could either describe what they felt or bring comfort to the sister whose world had just been destroyed._

_Both Leo and Matt stepped quietly forward to stand alongside Prue, Piper and Paige as they looked at a grieving Phoebe who had never felt so alone._

_**The Manor**_

_As dawn arrived, it found Piper standing silently at the bottom of the stairs looking up as if she could see into Phoebe's bedroom. Playing quietly in the background, a soft and plaintiff song by Sarah Polley echoed the mood felt by all those present. Sitting on the stairs, half way up the first flight, was Prue who was looking quietly out into the living room with an unfocussed look in her eyes. As she had done several times before she found herself returning to focus on Matt's face as he sat quietly on the edge of a chair in the Sitting room. Each time she found him quietly looking back at her with an unreadable expression on his face._

_Coming out of the dining room, Leo joined them as he gently placed a hand on Piper's shoulder. He then turned to stand where he could see both Piper and Prue. Looking into his wife's eyes he gently gained her attention with a quiet "hey". All Piper could say was "hey" in reply as she looked back at him. Prue first looked at Leo and then back across the room to regard Matt._

_Leo quietly asked "Why don't you go up and see her?". Piper turn slightly to look down the hall, shook her head gently as if in pain and replied "I don't know what to say. I mean I can't imagine, if it had been you?". Prue found that she couldn't say anything but the look on Matt's face showed that he understood the emotions that made it so difficult for her to talk to him. _

_Piper stepped forward to wrap her arms around Leo as her emotions also threatened to reduce her to tears. The sound of the front door quietly closing almost echoed as Paige returned. As she joined them she greeted them all with a quiet "hey". Prue smiled for the first time as both she and Piper greeted her the same way "hey". Prue stood up and stepped down to stand alongside Piper who had let go of Leo and stepped back._

"_How's she doing?" asked Paige as she looked at her two sisters. Piper replied "I don't know, she hasn't come down yet". _

"_How long have you two been waiting here?" asked Paige. Looking at Piper, Prue replied "A while". After the shortest of pauses and with a small smile forming, Paige asked "Maybe we should go see her". After a pause, Piper said "Ok" and she turned to look at Prue. Prue tried to smile and then turned to lead the way up the stairs, with Piper and Paige following. As Piper reached the first landing her uncertainties made her stop and turn to face Paige. Prue also stopped and looked back._

_In a voice that was almost afraid, Piper asked "What if she wants to be alone?". Without hesitation Paige replied "She's going to be alone a lot. Maybe right now, she needs us". Staring back at Paige, Piper said "right" and turned to follow Prue as all three sisters walked up the stairs. Leo turned to take a deep breath and look at an equally somber Matt. From upstairs they could hear a door being gently opened and then closed. Inside that room, both men knew that the three sisters were trying to bring comfort to a grieving sister in a situation where words were totally inadequate. _


	2. 2 A Demon Awakes

_Introducing the major plot line for this story although there will be others._

**Thalang National Museum, Phuket, Thailand**

**A Demon awakes.**

As the museum closed, the rooms and corridors first emptied themselves of people as the tourists and curious locals finished exploring and headed for the exit. Next the museum staff who were tasked to check that no one had remained behind for what ever reason, quietly and carefully swept from room to room. Following them were the cleaners who swept up anything else that had been dropped, lost or discarded during the day.

Now that the rooms were to remain empty of people, the lights first dimmed and then when out. The rooms gradually got darker as night fell and the shadows merged into the deepening gloom.

Finally and more ominously were the four people who followed several hours behind the last of the cleaners and who took considerable care not to be noticed. Two entered one room and sat on a bench located in the middle. From there they could easily watch the various exhibits that included several statues of old and ancient beings that looked truly demonic.

The other two waited outside the room, keeping a careful eye for any wandering museum personnel. Not that they would cause any problem as the few cameras scattered throughout the museum would allow the person watching the screens to warn the watchers long before anyone entered this section of the building.

Slowly but surely the demon woke, this time for good. Nameless and ancient, it was barely intelligent and driven mainly by its emotions and desires. Not especially powerful but there were so many of its kind scattered across the land. Some trapped in statues, others in the very stones that made up the many temples and buildings that had been build to hold them and their more powerful masters. Finally it realised, it had accumulated enough energy to break free from the rocky prison that had contained it for so long.

High on a shelve in the Thalang National Museum, one of several statues started to crack. As pieces of rock started to fall from the statue, the two sitting on the bench stirred and then rose to their feet. A single word from one, brought one of the people from the corridor to join them.

Inside the statue the demon continued to test the strength of his prison that for the first time, had started to show a weakness. With an impatient snarl, the demon pushed hard against the enclosing rock and was rewarded as a large piece detached from one arm and fell to the floor. With a small screech of success, the demon tried again. This time cracks rapidly spread across it's prison until the binding spell that bound the rock together could no longer maintain its integrity. A brief but intense burst of white light came from the cracks that now spread across the whole statue. Then it faded and the stone layer surrounding the demon dissolved into dust.

The demon gave a triumphal screech as it finally gained its freedom. For the first time in so many centuries it could now move and enjoy itself. As it stood upright and spread its wings, it looked out across the room to vent a snarl of fury as it recognised old enemies.

A swiftly chanted spell immobilised the demon just long enough for a carefully thrown potion vial to hit it. A burst of white fire briefly surrounded the demon and a screech of pain echoed around the room. The watchers relaxed as the smoke spread but as it cleared they tensed is it showed the demon still crouched on the shelve, pain evident on its face.

As it slowly reared its head to once more glare at them, the middle witch stepped forward to throw another vial. This time, the demon vanished in a burst of fire. With a sigh the old witch turned to say, "Two vials this time, not only are they waking more and more often, they are getting harder to kill. If that Whitelighter is correct, the Charmed Ones have a lot to answer for".


	3. 3 Prue and Matt on their Honeymoon

_Sorry this took so long to post. The last three weeks have been a period of very high stress, both work related with exams, marking, reports, being inspected (I am a teacher if you haven't guessed already !). And I am finally recovering from a very nasty cold with a bad cough (nick named the 100 day cough, currently I am about 20 days in !)._

_Matt's turn to bring you up to date on what has happened in the past._

**Arriving in Phuket**

Matt Battagliana wriggled as he tried to make himself more comfortable in his airline seat. Once again, he found himself considering a very familiar thought train as he tried to get back to sleep. Wishing that Paige had never mentioned it, as it was like one of those tunes you could never get out of your head, he couldn't prevent himself once again considering what had to remain secret.

He looked down the plane at his fellow passengers and thought "What would you say if you knew what I know, that magic, demons, witches and a whole lot of good and bad magical creatures exist out there. The woman alongside me, is one of the four most powerful witches in the world and the other three are her sisters. That my telekinetic wife could easily throw you from one end of the plane to the other with a wave of her hands. Her sister would make any explosive expert green with envy, given what she can blow up with just a wave of her hands. Another sister can see and do strange things with her mind. And the only reason that the youngest sister hasn't orbed us half way around the world to Phuket, is that Prue and I want a magic free honeymoon".

As had always happened in the past, no one said anything and they just carried on with their life's. Blissfully unaware of the other world that existed alongside the one they knew so well.

Good, having got that off his chest, Matt found he could relax better, hopefully enough so that he could fall asleep again. "Good grief, that woman was still knitting" as he looked across his sleeping wife to regard the third person in their row of seats. Gently readjusting his posture and the pillow, he started to drift into a fitful sleep.

Woken by the pilot's announcement that the plane would be landing soon, Matt sighed with relief as the Thai Airways International Airbus began its descent into Phuket International airport. Finally they were about to start their honeymoon, something that for a while he didn't think they ever would. Turning to his now awake wife, he said, "Twenty minutes and we are on the ground, another two hours max to clear customs, a taxi to the hotel and we can relax".

Prue Halliwell stretched as she also wanted nothing more than to get out of the plane. Twelve hours of flying with only a short break in Hong Kong to change airlines and aircraft had made the trip hard. Especially as either Paige or Leo could have orbed them there in seconds. Still Matt wanted their honeymoon to be as free of magic as possible, something Prue had a fair amount of sympathy for.

Matt watched with pleasure as Prue stretched, both because it reminded him of just how attractive his wife was, as the covert glances from several other men told him. And that after all the mayhem of the last several months, Prue was finally learning how to relax.

Since he had found out that Prue and her sisters were witches, a continuous parade of demons had entered their life's, apparently hell bent on killing them. He had watched and tried to help the sisters vanquish demons, wolfen, ghosts, vampires, and of course the Source of all Evil (three times!). Losing Cole had been the greatest shock of all as he changed from a valued friend to a betrayer and then a deadly enemy.

It had also been the time of greatest stress for him and Prue and the closest they had come to separating. First as Cole started to use his friendship to drive a wedge between him, Prue and her sisters. Only when Cole had declared himself the Source had both Matt and Leo finally realised the truth. Second, even after Cole had been vanquished, it had still been difficult for Matt and Prue to talk when they discovered how hard Cole had repeatedly tried to avoid becoming the Source. And how all the sisters and especially Phoebe had made it so difficult for him and in the end, given him no choice.

Phoebe's demonic pregnancy and her determination to follow through with it, had shaken him to the core. Especially as without an apparent discussion, her sisters backed her to the hilt, putting their own lives on the line. That Paige and Phoebe had been willing to summon both Piper and Prue into what easily could have been a death cage had left both him and Leo unable to do anything but pace in circles. Once again the Power of Three had won in the last battle and the Seer destroyed, even if it had cost Phoebe her baby.

Only later had he realised that this meant the sisters would support each other, without hesitation and too the death if need be. It meant that he and Prue would never be alone and any problems the future dropped on them, were problems the family would face. It became a strangely comforting feeling as being an only child, it was something he had never experienced before.

Even then things hadn't changed as the Angel of Destiny who had introduced Paige to the family offered to give them a magic free life as a reward for achieving their destiny. That eventually all four refused was something Matt still wondered if it had been the right choice. Now for the first time he had seriously begun to wonder if marrying a witch was such a good idea.

At least the Angel had shown that this life could give rewards as Piper was now pregnant. Something that thrilled everyone, given that for a while at least, it had seemed likely that the damage caused by the many magical battles would prevent her and maybe all the sisters from ever conceiving.

Jackman's unmasking as the witch killer had shaken both the FBI and Homeland Security. Leo's orbing away of both Jackman's and Keyes' folders on the Halliwells had been eventually blamed on Jackman. At least his parents had helped here as his father had helped locate the folders and his mother had confirmed that Keyes' was now under some suspicion himself, so for the time being, he was unlikely to cause any more problems.

However along with the good came the bad, as Cole had now returned. More powerful than ever and still determined to win Phoebe back. And after saving Phoebe's life twice, he was now determined not to let her go.

Watching Phoebe become a mermaid to try and escape from Cole had not made life any easier. Neither had the Sea Hag trying to drown him twice, been much fun. Almost the last straw had been an evil witch trying to use fairy tales to kill all four sisters however strangely enough, it became the catalyst that bought them back together.

Seeing Prue fall into a coma after pricking her finger on a rose thorn had scared the heck out of him. And the fear that he had experienced as he watched over a comatose Prue had made him realise just how much she still actually meant to him. When she had woken and found Matt maintaining a constant vigil, it had provided the incentive to reconcile and renew their relationship.

Also meeting the sister's Grandmother for the first time as had Paige, had been both fascinating and somewhat intimidating.

And it explained the sisters somewhat more 'relaxed' attitude to dying. He had now met the sister's grandmother, the famous Penny Halliwell or "Grams" who had died almost five years before. Summoned by Piper's unborn baby and made corporeal, that he had been able to talk to her, indeed argue with her, had proven that death, at least in the Halliwell family was not always as final as most people thought.

Now he knew that there was some form of life after death, although exactly what it entailed was something that Penny refused to even hint about, simply saying that it was totally forbidden. It had as he remarked to his fascinated and then suddenly unsympathetic mother and grandmother, bought a whole new spin on dealing with the in laws.

So the sisters were still the Charmed Ones, witches who had been given incredible powers and a destiny that often seemed at the time to be unrelenting in its constant problems and often desperate battles.

At least the marriage ceremony itself had been magic free, something that Prue and her sisters had been highly concerned about. Since both Piper's and Phoebe's marriages had almost been wrecked by magic inspired mayhem, it seemed probable that his and Prue's would follow the trend.

Instead it had been as conventional as any of their recently married non magical friends, a beautiful service on a bright and sunny day that had been as close to perfect as possible at least for Prue. Matt was still a little uncertain as to what had happened, given the previous nights stag party and the remnants of his hang over. This time Prue had been able to gloat as Paige's hangover cures had made both him and Leo very unhappy.

The presence of both his family, all the living Halliwells and all their friends and colleagues had made it a very successful service. Even the entire Rising Moon coven had turned up, along with a obviously pregnant Glenda.

Even more emotional had been the quiet and personal family get together after the reception. The sisters summoned their deceased mother and grandmother, a process watched with fascination by his side of the family. Prue had wanted their grandmother to perform the same hand fasting ceremony she had performed for Piper and Leo.

It had been surprisingly poignant time for both Prue and Matt as while there had been no merging of the souls, something did happen between them. For a second it almost felt as if their hands, bound by a red ribbons were one. A fascinating, beautiful and almost frightening sensation. Something Penny said would now grow as it was for Piper and Leo. The ceremony had been timed just before the sun had begun to set and while the new moon was high in the sky. Something she was at pains to point out was a very auspicious good omen.

Watching his initially nervous parents and grandparents meet and talk with the sister's dead mother and grandmother had been eye opening. An hour later both he and Prue had begun to wonder if it was such a good idea as Vi, Patty, Clara and Penny had formed a rapid friendship. Something neither had thought was possible. Their quiet conversation and subsequent knowing looks had implied that a considerable amount of embarrassing information had been swapped.

Kay, Stephen and Victor had also started along the same road, with each being happy to make friends with a living, non magical person. This made it easy for the men to talk out the issues all three had about magic and its good and bad aspects.

"Enough of the memories past, time for some future ones" Matt decided. Four weeks with the three much anticipated pleasures of sun, sea and good food, along with very good company in a bikini and the chance to visit Angkor Wat if any of the first three got boring was the immediate future. "So why the grin" teased Prue as she looked at him with that quiet, intense look that had first attracted him so many months ago. "Oh, sandy beaches, swimming on the reefs, you in a bikini, exploring, just the next four weeks" was the reply.

"Bikini?" said Prue with a reflective look, "I knew I had forgotten to pack something". "Oh goody" was the reply. As Prue giggled, the elderly lady who had sat next to them in complete silence for the entire flight sighed, "Newly weds, I bet". One look at Matt and Prue confirmed that guess. "Its been so long but I still remember". Looking at Matt, she said "Spend some time away from her, it makes the reunion so much more fun and you young lady, buy at least one bikini, let him take it off, that can be fun too".

As a somewhat bemused Prue and Matt regarded the white haired and sensibly dressed old lady, she flashed them another grin and started to pack up her knitting. A raised eye brow from Prue as she looked at Matt, almost starting him laughing as well.

A final call over the aircrafts intercom reminded everyone to tighten seat belts, raise the food trays and put everything away. Increasing engine noise, a change in the aircrafts flight angle, along with various noises as the flaps extended and landing gear dropped told them that arrival was imminent.

**Phuket International Airport.**

Almost an hour later, the sun, sea, food and Prue in a bikini did not seem any closer as they both waited patiently in line to pass through customs. Having a large family in front of them and another behind, each with impatient and noisy children was not making the wait any easier. "We should have followed that old lady, she knew what she was doing, she went through customs almost 20 minutes ago" commented Matt somewhat sourly. "Agreed, just it was so hard keeping up with her" replied Prue.

Walking amongst the waiting passengers was Mai Ling, Kai to her friends and family. A petite young woman, dressed in the uniform of a customs officer. She was apparently helping people by making sure they had all the relevant documentation. In reality she was one of the customs most valued officers with an unrivaled ability to spot people hiding something. From drugs, false passports, forbidden plant or animal material and in one case, a bomb, she had the ability to somehow spot something in their owners body language that gave them away.

Working her way through the recent arrivals, she was looking for anyone which set off her internal radar. Unknown to her bosses, she was a witch with receiving empath powers which allowed her to excel in her job. As she passed through one line she found herself alongside Prue. She stopped dead in her tracks as she found herself looking at a tall, dark haired caucasian woman who she instantly recognised as a witch like her.

Reaching out with her empathy, she blanched as she got a good read on Prue's power which blazed brightly in front of her. Prue also turned to examine the woman alongside her as she also recognised her as a witch. Neither said anything, then Kai shook her head to clear it and walked away. Climbing some stairs to the administration floor, she chose a position that would allow her to watch what she now knew was a powerful witch and her non magical companion.

"What the heck was that all about" asked Matt in an anxious and quiet whisper. "That woman was a witch and she obviously recognised me as one" whispered Prue back. "and she is still watching".

Finally the family in front of them cleared customs and it was their turn. As they handed over all their documents for examination, both Prue and Matt began to wonder if they were about to encounter problems.

High in the observation section, Kai turned to walk over to a particular desk. "Tam, a favour if you don't mind". The young man seated in front of the computer screen turned and smiled. "For you Kai, anything". "Line three, who are the two people currently being processed?".

With a quick tap of the keys, Tam bought up a camera view of the station, alongside which scrolled information. "His name is Matt Battagliana and her's is Prue Halliwell. Says here they are husband and wife, she must have kept her maiden name. They are from San Francisco. Apparently here for four weeks and that they are on their honeymoon".

Turning to look at Kai, Tam was surprised at the look on her face as she visibly showed a mix of surprise and then awe. "Do you want me to flag them?" said Tam. Kai shook herself and replied "No, I have heard of her, she's famous". "What, is she an actress?" said Tam as he turned to look at the screen. "What about the man, he's not bad either".

Well aware of Tam's personal preferences, Kai replied "No, she belongs to a special family, and I just never expected to meet her. What do we know about what she and her husband are going to do?". Scrolling down the screen, Tam replied "Occupations are listed as a reporter for him and a photographer for her. They are staying in the Hilton Phuket Arcadia Resort for the next two nights, then they intend to spend some time at Hat Patong beach, staying at the Banthai beach resort. Also listed are visits to the Thalang National Museum, the Khao Phra Thaeo Wildlife centre, various other tourist places, oh and they have booked a trip to Angkor Wat".

"Why am I not surprised" replied Kai, "print off a hard copy for me please". A few seconds later, the printer disgorged two sheets of paper which Kai collected. With a "thank you so much", she patted Tam gently on the shoulder and then moved back to watch Prue and Matt work their way through customs. As she read their intentions itinerary that they had provided customs, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone to call her mother.

"Mother, I have good news, one of the Charmed Ones has arrived and I am watching her go through customs right now. The one called Prue, it looks like she is here on her honeymoon. Will you tell Grandma, she will probably want to make contact. We could do with some Charmed help, after all, it sort of their fault. Yes, I have their itinerary and she wants to visit Angkor Wat. And what does that whitelighter of yours know?"

"Finally", as an already hot and sweaty Prue, thought to herself as she and Matt got into a taxi. Something made her look back as she tried to focus on a small figure now watching from a second floor window. "Great, that witch is still watching us". Hearing Matt give the driver the name of the Hotel they were staying at for the next two days, Prue sighed and settled back to enjoy the ride. If the local witches wanted to say hi, then it better be quick as she had other things to do. A shower, a meal and hopefully a good nights sleep in an air conditioned room being top of the list.

Kai's mother placed the phone back on its cradle and for the first time in several weeks, smiled. Finally a ray of sunshine in what had rapidly become a sea of gloom. "And what are you smiling about now daughter of mine" demanded her mother. Turning to look at the still energetic old lady she replied "It looks like help has arrived. Kai just called from the airport, one of the Charmed Ones has just arrived, the one called Prue".

"About time" was the cranky reply, "we have been lucky that most of the ones to have woken up so far, are the weak ones. But the more powerful upper level ones are stirring". After a pause as Grandma considered something else she then asked "Are you sure that it was a Charmed One, why would they use a plane to get here. The youngest sister or their whitelighter could have orbed them here easily. A spell would make sure the authorities would ignore them".

"I don't know mother, perhaps you should ask the Whitelighters".

The demons they had successfully kept sleeping for so many centuries were starting to wake up. Grandma was right, so far only the weaker demons had become active and they had already caused a great deal of pain. Now it was obvious that stronger demons were stirring and the havoc they would cause was not something she wanted to think about".


	4. 4 The City comes to Phoebe

_Introducing the second plot line, one that is going to affect Phoebe and all her sisters. And it will give Cole the one chance he has of gaining everything he wants. _

_I am rather proud of the City as it is entirely my own invention (I hope) and it will become a very important part of Phoebe's, Coles and the other Halliwell sisters life's. At least until Phoebe fulfills her part of the prophecy that will affect all four of the sisters. More in the next few chapters._

_Reviews, comments and ideas are always appreciated. _

**The 'City' comes to Phoebe.**

Phoebe Halliwell woke reluctantly and this time carefully kept her eyes closed as she tried to recall a vivid and rare pleasant dream. A very pleasant dream, one she wanted to remember compared to her usual nightmares. While she had this dream before, this time parts of it seemed to remain in her memory. For the first time this week, she found herself feeling almost chipper and in an unfamiliar upbeat mood. As she tried to remember the dreams details, they began to slowly slid away from her and vanish from her memory, leaving only tantalising snippets.

Waking fully, she found that she was only able to remember the impression that it involved a gentle man, children and a life free of trouble, demonic and otherwise, paradise for a woman that had recently lost so much.

With a sigh, she sat up and opened her eyes to face another day. Only to look in shock as the wall pass the end of her bed had vanished and was now a completely different scene. Now her room opened up to reveal a small city in front of her. Like a film, slightly blurred or out of focus but still distinct enough to make out details.

A variety of beautiful buildings ranging from single storied family houses to buildings with several stories rose out of the ground in front of her. All were surrounded by tree's and parks along with waterways, paths and roads. A large lake could be seen close by. Gentle hills were visible behind what Phoebe instinctively knew was simply called the City.

Looking closely, Phoebe realised that people were wandering on the many paths and roads. Children played in the parks, men and women walked along the paths or sat together. Birds and other animals could be seen on the ground and in the air. Everything seemed tranquil, a situation that the experienced witch immediately found difficult to accept.

As she tried to look closer, she found her attention drawn to a particular house that bore an uncanny resemblance to the Manor. Standing in front of the building was a man and three young children who seemed to range from about 4 to 10 years in age. All four seemed to be looking directly at her and waiting for something. Something about them seemed so familiar and yet she could not see their faces clearly. Suddenly desperate to see them better, she found herself starting to crawl down the bed to get a closer look.

With a sudden intake of breath she recognised what was in front of her had come straight from her dream. Here was everything she wanted, a man to love and be loved by. The children she wanted and if her dream was correct, the life that she now had become to believe was impossible.

With a cry of pain, she also realised that the vision was now slowly fading as the Manor took over and her room reappeared. As she reached out to try and hold on to the scene, it finally faded away as had her earlier dream. Turning to grasp a pillow to her breast, she wrapped her arms around it and started to softly cry.

Behind her, the door to her bedroom opened as both Paige and Piper quietly entered. As they had done several times before, they tried to comfort Phoebe in the only way they knew how. Both Piper and Paige sat on the side of the bed, Piper reached across to place a hand on her shoulder and Paige reached over to hold one of Phoebe's hands.

After a short interval, Phoebe sat up and turned to face her sisters. "All right you can let me go now, this time Cole was not involved. Something else has started to turn up in my dreams, something wonderful and in a way, terrifying". After a long pause, Phoebe reluctantly added "I need to talk to Leo, I think it might be something more than a dream and perhaps Cole could be behind it".

Half an hour later, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo sat at the kitchen table as they ate breakfast. All were listening with some jealousy as Piper read out the latest email from both Prue and Matt. Prue was currently describing with suspicious enthusiasm the beauties of the local reef system and the delights of the night life. Matt's contribution was a set of photo's that backed up Prue's comments.

A normally quiet Phoebe who usually had to be encouraged to eat an adequate breakfast was getting stuck into a bowl of cornflakes topped with milk and a fruit salad mix. Having already finished off several slices of buttered toast with jam and two of Piper's just made croissants.

Paige couldn't help but ask "OK, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" as she watched with pleasure as the old Phoebe returned, this time with a better appetite. Ignoring the alarmed look from Leo, Phoebe just laughed and replied "Ha, just because for once I am feeling chipper, you go and get all suspicious on me. Go on, ask me a question that only I would know. I dare you".

Piper said "Thats my sister, so why the chipper mood, which I might add, is great to see. Leo, what do you think of Phoebe's dream?". Before Leo could answer, Phoebe jumped in by saying "So I have been dreaming of a paradise, so what, given whats happened lately, that I can have a dream rather than a nightmare is something I am grateful for. And if these dreams want to appear in my bedroom after I wake up, then good".

After a brief pause to make sure Phoebe had finished, Leo replied "Actually its good to see you starting the day with a more positive outlook. I don't see any problems with dreams like you are describing, I guess that its your way of wondering about the future. But I do wonder about the dream turning up in your bedroom, are you sure you weren't still asleep?".

"Huh!" Phoebe gently said, "I am certain I was awake". Then after a pause, she added "Could Cole be behind it ?, although I find it difficult to believe he could have a hand in something that feels so nice and pleasant, especially as I am fairly certain he was not part of it".

"I don't know" replied Leo, "we still don't know what Cole is truly capable of, its always possible that he doesn't even know himself. Or you could be generating it yourself, there has never been a witch both as powerful as you and with all your powers. It is possible!".

With a small shrug, Phoebe replied "Anyway, I am off to work, my advice column is still gaining in popularity and the letters are building up. I want that pig of a Spencer Rick to suffer and taking his readers from him is just the way to do it. Anyway I should be safe at the Mirror, I don't think even Cole is silly enough to bother me there. And if any of you bother Prue and Matt, then you will regret it".

With that Phoebe jumped to her feet and headed for the door, pausing only to grab her purse, car keys and laptop on the way.

Piper waited until Phoebe exited the front door before turning to Leo and Paige. "We need to keep an eye on her, something about this tells me that there is no way we are going to be lucky enough that it was only a dream. Leo, can you check with the Elders and Paige".

Before Piper could finish, Paige started to get up from the table and quickly replied "Yeah, I know, check the Book of Shadows".


	5. 5 More Demons attack

_So why are the Asian demons going to be a problem, hopefully this chapter will answer that question. Thanks for the reviews. More about the city, a prophecy and a very old Source of all Evil's return in the next few chapters._

_Hoping you enjoy._

**More Demons awake.**

The tired tour party quietly and dutifully followed their guide as she proudly showed the group around the beautifully designed and decorated temple. After a long day either traveling in a bus or ambling around other sites, the architectural students were beginning to wilt.

The group followed her down a long flight of stairs to enter the inner sanctum, where they found to their surprise that it was only lit by what sunlight could penetrate down the stairs. Light that was already noticeably beginning to fail as evening rapidly approached. Their guide stopped in confusion as the normally well lit room was already dark with deep shadows around the edges. "I am sorry everyone, normally there are lit candles all around the walls and the magnificent fresco's are easily seen".

"Damn, these fresco's are the reason I wanted us to come here, they are some of the most spectacular pictures of demons, gods and humans for miles" said the group's leader, a teacher from one of Germanys' architecture Polytechnics. One of the students, somewhat more enterprising than the others, pulled his iphone out of his pocket and turned it on. With the pale light from its screen, they could just make out a small pile of candles scattered on the floor near the wall.

"OK" said their teacher, "everyone grab at least one candle and bring it over here so I can light it". As he fished around inside his day pack, he finally located his cigarette lighter. Meanwhile the students carefully and with increasing nervousness, quickly scrabbled for the candles.

"Wait" said their guide, "I think we should leave, something is not right, the monks should be here". In a nervous voice, one of the students added "I don't think we are alone, I can hear something above us, scratching noises, flapping. I don't like this". Two more students voiced their concerns as panic began to rise in the group.

Quickly their leader sort to prevent panic and the injuries a stampede might produce. "All the more reason to get a candle lit and bring some light into the room. We probably have fruit bats up there and light will scare them off ". With a quick flit of his thumb, he sparked his lighter and on the second try, produced a large flame.

As the light blossomed from the lighter, the groups initial panic began to subside. Quickly several students moved over to have their candles lit. The other students also quickly either joined them or hunted for more candles. Their still nervous guide moved around the group to get closer to the stairs as she also became aware of strange noises above them. Noises that did not sound like the bats that everyone was expecting.

As more candles were lit, the room began to become dimly visible, something all present rapidly regretted. As several students, each carrying a candle approached the nearest wall, they found to their horror that the floor was covered in blood. Pausing, they all screamed as one of the monks fell from the ceiling to land in front of them. They had just enough time to see clearly that his throat had been ripped open before something swept down to slash the candle from one of the students, ripping her hand from wrist to fingers. The candle hit the floor and when out as the wick drowned in blood.

Before anyone could react, two other candles were swept from other students hands, both candles going out before they hit the floor. As the students reacted by crouching, dimly seen flying creatures flew low over them. Three students used their camera's to take flash pictures, both to light their way and try and scare away what ever was attacking them. What they saw as the flash's illuminated the room for a brief micro second caused them to turn and blindly try and run for the stairs.

One student screamed in pain and horror as something large reached down to grab him with claws that sunk into his arms and back. As he was lifted from the floor, two students and their leader bravely grabbed his legs and pulled him free.

"This way" screamed their tour guide as she grabbed one of the students, to push her towards the stairs. Another student screamed as something flew down to entangle itself in her hair and claws raked across her face, with only her glasses preventing her from being blinded. As the creature tore itself free, she joined the others in a frantic run for the stairs.

Chased by dimly seen horrors that swept down to swipe with razor sharp claws, the tour group ran for it, followed by their group leader and the tour guide. Behind them the small demons settled and waited as a second fresco, showing a large demon began to ripple as it began to pull itself free from the stone that made up the wall. Alongside it, another demonic fresco waited.

Above them, the tour group was joined by several locals and tourists who gave basic first aid, then quickly put the wounded into several vehicles for transport to the nearest hospital. The rest of the group, along with several police officers who had finally arrived, were put onto their bus and driven back to their hotel. Their tour guide was nowhere to be found as she quietly left the temple for the nearest town and a special group of people that could be trusted to deal with the problem.

Those remaining at the temple, gathered in the outer courtyard with torches. No one was prepared to enter the outer rooms much less the stairs to the inner sanctum. What ever was down there was far too frighting and dangerous for anyone to risk it.

Within an hour, reporters were at the local hospital interviewing both the survivors and medical staff. Stories of flying creatures, dead monks and something huge caused disbelief and skepticism. However the injuries sustained by several of the students could not be explained and several flash photos showed creatures that could not possibly exist

Other reporters arrived at the temple, only to find it sealed off. Already the authorities were claiming that this was an animal attack and that the tour group must have somehow provoked it. It was now known that the three monks who normally gathered in the sanctum were missing and presumed dead.

**The Witches strike back**

Led by the tour guide, the twelve witches carefully entered the temple's courtyard using a side entrance and headed for the entrance to the outer rooms, avoiding the few nervous police officers and park rangers who had been tasked to guard the scene. From there it was a short distance to the inner sanctum. The middle aged couple who were the covens leaders knew they had little time as police and animal control rangers would soon arrive. The mechanical delays to their vehicles caused by a carefully crafted spell would give the coven some extra time but not enough to waste.

The hastily put out news brief by the authorities, blamed the attack on panicked bats defending their young, although it was the wrong time of the year for them to have young. And that overly aggressive actions by the students who ignored the instructions of their tour guide, had provoked the attack. That the tour group violently protested the news brief only added fuel to press speculation. By now the photo's had somehow deteriorated as they had darkened to the point where nothing was clearly visible. Those who had first seen the photo's now claimed a conspiracy to hide what happened. And how these bats had managed to kill three monks was still being bitterly debated.

When the police and animal control experts did arrive and tried to carry out their instructions by removing the 'bats', then a potential massacre would almost certainly result. Given that the press would be watching very closely, it would only make any demonic attack a problem that would be almost impossible to deal with. The Whitelighters had already made sure the photo's had been adjusted to hide the truth. However any further adjusting would be almost impossible given the probable extend of the press coverage.

The demons who had attacked the tour group had to be dealt with quickly and thoroughly or a potential disaster was almost certain. All the coven was well aware of this and had prepared carefully for the fight. But all were concerned given that the demons had not moved on as they had always done in the past. What were they staying for?. Well they were about to find out.

Arriving at the top of the stairs that lead to the inner sanctum, the tour guide stopped as she refused to go any further. Expecting this, the coven's oldest member thanked her and told her to return to the outer rooms and watch for any arrival, especially the police and animal control personal. With a grateful look on her face, she quickly disappeared.

Turning to see fear on several of the coven's faces, she thought to herself "At least they are being honest with themselves, the rest of us are only better at hiding it". In a crisp and confident voice she said "You know what we have to do and how we are going to do it".

With that the coven sorted themselves into several small groups. Witches with similar abilities, in this case lightening and wind powers grouped themselves together to pool their power. Two more small family groups joined together to take whatever advantage they could gain. What ever happened, they would not fight alone but alongside friends and family. The comfort from this was something that gave them courage and the commitment to see this through. Vials of potions that had been brewed the previous night for this fight were readied and a special spell carefully prepared.

Turning on their torches, they slowly but steadily followed the stairs into the inner sanctum.

Even before they reached the bottom of the stairs, all could feel the evil and hatred that flowed from the room. The inner sanctum was pitch black, a blackness that was almost alive in its resistance to the torches the witches had bought with them. Expecting this, one family group stepped forward to say the spell that they hoped would bring light to this battle.

_Powers of good, driven by our might,_

_Show us what is hidden by evil's blight,_

_Drive this darkness from our sight,_

_So that we can bring justice from this fight._

From each of the witches, rose a ball of white light, that joined together to form a powerful mini sun that hovered over them. As the the witches advanced into the sanctum, the spell followed them, driving back the darkness.

Entering the sanctum, the coven paused as they tried to find out what they were up against. The light from the spell slowly pushed back the darkness, as if it were fighting a war of its own. Small demons could be seen on the edges of the darkness, moving out of the dark and into the shadow between the two. There they paused, snarling before turning and disappearing back into the darkness.

As almost a third of the sanctum was illuminated as their spell finally could push back the dark no more. Still enough could now be seen to show that the frescos that this temple was famous for, were heavily damaged. Many obliterated or badly damaged. One of the witches pointed to one panel that had been completed destroyed to say "That fresco was of an upper level demon, I think that more than the little ones have woken here".

"Come on, we have to find out what has happened here and vanquish these demons. the souls of the monks demand vengeance and we don't have much time" said the male leader. With that, and trusting in the power of their light spell, the coven walked further into the room. Again the light from their spell warred with the darkness, gradually driving it back.

As they moved forward, other objects became visible. More damaged frescos and items dropped by the monks and the tour group appeared. More nasty was the increasing amount of dried blood lying on the floor. Then the body of one of the monks appeared, first as a dimly seen bundle that became clearer as the coven came closer. Without a word being said, all stopped as the monk could now be clearly seen.

His clothes were ripped and torn, with those parts of his clothing still on his body being covered in blood. What they could see of his skin, was covered in deep rips that had a chewed look about them. All present prayed that death had come quickly. As the initial shock faded, anger and a desire for vengeance rose within them. As they once again started to walk forward, the demons attacked.

Coming out of the darkness came some ten small demons, some flying, others running low to the ground. As they were expecting such an attack, the witches responded almost immediately. From the two witches with the power of lightening came a bolt of electricity that vanquished one of the flying demons and forced another to turn and retreat.

The three witches with the power of wind, had more success as they used their power to stop the rest of the flying demons by summoning a gale into the room. The howling wind first slammed one demon into the roof and then another into the floor, both vanishing in balls of red fire. Four other demons were thrown back into the darkness.

From the sides of the room, came the remaining four demons as they used their powerful claws to pull themselves closer to the coven, their claws sinking into the rock floor. Quickly thrown potion vials vanquished three of the demons but the last one made it to the coven. Jumping upwards it landed on the oldest witch present, the female co leader. Turning away from the demon as it landed on her, she screamed as its claws first sunk into her back and then her shoulder as it tried to reach around to slash her throat.

One of the witches with the power of lightening, sprang forward to use her power to shock the demon. As electricity arced over the demon, it convulsed and let her go to collapse onto the floor. Hit by two potions, it vanished in a ball of red flame. As the wounded witch collapsed onto the floor, her daughter and grand daughter ran to her to give what first aid they could.

Her husband, his fear now gone as fury took over, turned to face the darkness, only to see the trap sprung. Again the lesser demons came forward out of the darkness to face them. All the witches however could only watch in horror as the darkness billowed forward then retreated to show why the demons had stayed.

With fear once again rising inside him, he watched as an upper level demon was revealed. Over eight feet tall, with two long legs and large clawed feet, it straightened to fully reveal itself. Four arms, each tipped with long claws, several still covered in blood, emerged from a narrow, shiny body. Finally its hairless head, almost bird like in shape but with a human like mouth and eyes looked down on them. Its smile revealed sharp pointed teeth.

From the witch who noticed the missing demonic fresco, came "I've seen it before, its like the one in the fresco" and then after a brief pause she added "Oh the gods, there are three demonic frescos in here". As if on cue, two more large demons emerged from the darkness to stand along side the first.

"Back up" commanded the male leader as fear threatened to over whelm him. They were badly over matched and had no chance against the upper level demons. Trusting the power of their light spell to at least slow the demons, they retreated back towards the stairs, with the wounded witch now being supported by her daughter and grand daughter.

Her husband and the two witches with the power of lightening brought up the rear. For a few seconds it looked as if they would make it, but then the three upper level demons attacked followed by the remaining small demons.

Springing forward with incredible speed, one of the large demons landed in front of the male leader. Ignoring the three potion vials he threw, it sunk its claws into his chest. Without any time to scream, he died almost instantly and was dragged back into the darkness.

Another landed in front of the two witches and staggered as they used all their power to throw a massive lightening bolt into its chest. It staggered backwards, shook itself and then also jumped forward to sink its claws into one of the witches. She also died instantly and like their leader was dragged back into the darkness.

The third large demon sprang high to slam into the mini sun. It screamed as it made contact and its skin began to smoke. However it sunk its claws in to the light ball and ripped it apart. With that the spell failed and darkness reclaimed the sanctum. Falling to the floor the large demon shook itself in pain as smoke rose from its now discoloured skin.

By now the remaining witches had reached the stairs and were frantically climbing towards the possible safety of the sunlit outer rooms. Then the small lower level demons attacked. With the sun spell destroyed, they could now attack without any fear. The last witch stood her ground at the bottom of the stairs as she prepared to delay the demons for as long as possible and gain vengeance for her dead sister.

The few seconds her remaining lightening power gained the surviving witches was enough to allow them to reach the surface and stagger out into a small courtyard that was drenched in sunlight as the sun rose. At the bottom of the stairs, the brave witch was overwhelmed and almost ripped apart by the swarming lower level demons.

As they gathered around her body, the third upper level demon arrived and cuffed them to one side. Seizing her body, it dragged her the short distance back into the darkness which now almost filled the sanctum. Following, came the small demons, hoping that they would be permitted the scraps from the feast. Witches had always tasted better than the mortals as their magic made the meal sweeter and far more invigorating.

In the courtyard the female leader recovered enough to take charge. Knowing that they still had to somehow stop the demons, she ordered the coven to stop and prepare a defence. Hoping that the pure early morning sunlight might make a difference, she straightened herself and began to issue orders. Only to pause in shock as she realised that her husband was gone as were the two sisters with the ability to throw lightening. Their remaining powers and potions would be enough to stop the lower level demons however the three upper level demons were beyond their abilities. Here they waited as the creed compelled them to fight as best as they could.

Several minutes later, the tour guide arrived to say that the police, rangers and press had arrived and would be here in minutes, once they could unload their vehicles and get themselves organised. As she looked around, she realised that the coven had already lost the first fight and was now afraid of the second. Before she could do anything, the first of the lower level demons arrived at the top of the stairs, to blink in the bright sunshine and then slink into the shadows as they moved out to surround the coven.

Behind them came the three upper level demons as ignoring the sunlight, they snarled and moved out into the courtyard to confront the remaining witches.

_I have decided to try the old suspense ending here, what will happen, will any of the witches escape, and no the Charmed ones will not arrive to rescue them. As they said in the old serials, stay tuned for the next exciting episode._


	6. 6 High Noon in the Morning

_OK the conclusion to the battle._

_Thanks for the comment about the spell. I was rather pleased with that one and it only took me 5 minutes to write it. Probably Phoebe would have it in seconds so I hope I never have to think of one in a hurry! _

**HIgh Noon in the morning.**

The coven grouped together as the demons approached. Standing in the middle, alongside her husband, the tour guide was almost paralyzed with fear as she stared at the nightmares that were going to kill her. Only the three witches with the wind powers now stood between the coven and its massacre as they confronted the upper level demons.

The lead demon paused to enjoy the fear that saturated the courtyard. It still remembered the long and bitter fight that resulted in it being bound into the rock that had held it for centuries. The shame of that defeat still burned deep within it and revenge was going to be so sweet.

Slowly, enjoying the certainty of victory and the fear of its future victims, the lead demon dropped down to bring its lower set of arms into contact with the ground and it began a slow stalk towards the coven. Both its companions followed suit as the three witches used the last of their magic to summon a small but intense tornado into the courtyard. Sweeping in from the side, it caught and threw two of the small lower level demons into a wall where they vanished in small balls of red fire.

Turning the witches slammed it into the lead upper level demon. As the tornado surrounded it, it first sunk both the claws of its feet and lower hands into the ground to hold itself in place. Then it pulled its lower hands from the ground to reach up with all four of its hands. Sinking its claws into the rushing air as if it was cloth, it pulled the spell violently apart as its hands ripped outwards.

The spell failed almost instantly with the youngest of the three witches collapsing as blood burst from her nose and seeped from her eyes and ears. The remaining two witches staggered and almost collapsed as they barely had enough energy to remain standing. Now nothing stood between the coven and the demons.

With that the witches and the tour guide prepared themselves for death. Surrounded and unable to run, there was nothing they could do. Their few remaining potions and individual powers would have no effect on the three upper level demons and the lower level demons would not take part in the attack. Prayers to the gods and wishes for family members elsewhere were the only comfort they could give themselves.

Standing in the front of the coven was their surviving co-leader. Still supported by her daughter and granddaughter, she watched the approach of the first demon with a look of resolve on her face. Hidden in her right hand were her last two potion vials, as the demon reached for her she would at least go down fighting as had her husband.

The first upper level demon now straightened to tower over the witches and it started to reach out with its arms to grab, rent and kill. Only to freeze as its its eyes lost focus. Behind it, its two companions also froze, becoming almost statues.

Recovering and shaking its head, the lead demon took several steps back and dropped its lower arms onto the ground as it shook its head again as if it was fighting something invading its mind. With the howl of protest it straightened, shook its head violently again and then focussed its attention back on the now confused witches. Once again it began to creep closer, hatred visible on its face. The other demons remained frozen, unable to move.

Before it could take a third step, the lead demon once again stopped and convulsed as something seized control of it. Suddenly turning, it fled from the courtyard, running around the inner temple ring. It stayed below the inner wall and thus remained hidden from the police, rangers, press and public who had congregated in the outer courtyard.

Following it were the remaining lower level demons, running hard on its heels. Before they too, would turn to follow their leader, the remaining two upper level demons snarled as they showed the deep hatred of the witches that drove their desire for revenge. Then they turned and ran after their leader.

Unable to believe their eyes, the witches watched as the demons disappeared from sight. Too tramatised to do anything but wonder why they were still alive, they turned to try and aid their hurt companions.

However additional aid arrived as three Whitelighters orbed alongside the group to help with their healing powers. One moved to heal their co-leader and the other joined the witches around the still unconscious young witch. The third, an Elder examined the surviving witches with concern on his face as he looked at the beaten and demoralized coven.

Turning as something touched his perceptions, he turned and stiffened as he saw four figures standing in a shadow cast by a wall. Recognising the tall, black clad being standing in front of the others, he sighed and unnoticed by anyone else, he lifted his hands to bring the palms together in front of his face and gently bowed. He then turned and walked over to the surviving co-leader.

As their grieving co-leader was healed, she grabbed her daughters hand. "Make sure your father is retrieved and the sisters, I don't want them found by the authorities". As her daughter stood with a face that looked carved in stone, another four whitelighters emerged from the sanctum. Three of them, sadness visible on their faces were carrying the ripped and mangled bodies of the three witches who had died in the battle.

None of the witches saw the Angel of Death standing in the dark shadow cast by a wall. Alongside him stood the spirits of the three dead witches, pain on their faces as they saw the sadness and grief shown by the surviving coven members. One of the witches tried to step forward as his wife's pain became too much to bear, only to freeze as Death gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Death then said something, something that bought no comfort to the man or the other two witches. Turning to face into the dark, the Angel stepped forward and disappeared. Pulled after him, the three spirits also faded unnoticed into the next world.

Joining the group, the whitelighters then orbed the entire coven away from the temple and the now approaching police, rangers and reporters. What had actually happened here would not be known except by those who had to know.

_Ah huh, did you guess this would happen. I promise you that there is a very valid reason for the demons actions and its an important part of the story._


	7. 7 Phoebe begins to wonder

_And now the city begins to make it move on Phoebe._

_ps The justification for my assumption that demonic power / energy is not destroyed but can float around until it is absorbed by another demon is based around the events in 'House Call". _

**Early Morning in San Francisco, three days later.**

Phoebe woke from what was now becoming a very familiar dream and promptly sat up to look across her room. As it had several times before, her room no longer existed past her bed and the city once again spread out in front of her. But for the first time the image was clearer, almost three dimensional, and now sounds and scents could be heard and smelt. Instead of being a film you watched, now it was becoming three dimensional and almost real enough to walk into.

And for the first time she could feel the emotions of the people who walked and lived in the City. No longer was it a film that she could only watch and wish for. Now it engaged all her senses, both the physical and the magical. She realised that the City was becoming something that one day she would be able to enter.

Flowers, the smell of recent rain and the sounds of birds and even happy children could be heard. As her empathy power reached out into the City, she found to her surprise that she could clearly read the emotions of different people living there. All were content, happy with a feeling of serenity that

was like a blanket, covering the entire area.

For the first time, Phoebe began to feel some unease as she realised that this had to be unnatural. Still she was certain that the lives lived by the people inhabiting the City was exactly what she could see and feel. That the City would give her what she wanted and keep her safe.

Once again her attention was irresistibly drawn to the house that so resembled the Manor and she was not surprised to see both the man and the three children waiting outside. As before they were too far away for their faces to be clearly seen however Phoebe knew what they looked like. Unable to put it into words but somehow she knew that the life she was being offered in this place would be everything she wanted.

All her powers, her empathy and her heart told her that this is what she would gain. Only her mind told her otherwise, that there was always a price and her sisters would not understand. And already that voice was becoming less and less convincing.

Everything was so quiet, the Manor, the neighborhood, the street outside, all were silent with not even dogs barking, not even a bird was singing. Only when a puzzled Phoebe turned to look at her alarm clock did she realise why, it was 2 am in the morning. Turning back to look at the City she relaxed as a feeling of peace spread over her.

Phoebe sat on her bed listening to the city and her inner self, so she clearly heard first the gentle knock, then the door to her bedroom being opened. Paige, still in her pajamas, stepped inside and stopped to look in shock as the City spread out in front of her. Phoebe turned her head to stare at Paige who was by now carefully stepping sideways to stand alongside Phoebe's bed although she couldn't take her eyes from the scene in front of her. Following behind Paige, Piper who had taken the time to quickly dress, entered and also stopped as she clearly saw the City.

Phoebe couldn't help herself as with a grin she said "An over active imagination huh. Paige if you don't close your mouth soon, something is going to fly into it. Piper, its real, its promising everything we want". "Not to me" replied Piper and she moved quickly and carefully to join Paige. Reaching out to grab Phoebe's hand, she said "Come on, we have to get you out of here, I don't like this, its wrong". As Phoebe tried to pull her hand back, Piper said "Paige, help me, orb her out of here". Phoebe retreated back from Paige who first shook herself and then turned to follow Piper's instructions.

"Wait" said Phoebe, "its leaving" as she pointed to the scene in front of her. Both Piper and Paige turned to see the City fade in front of them. Starting just past the end of Phoebe's bed, her room reappeared as either the city retreated or her room advanced. They couldn't tell. Finally Phoebe's room fully reappeared and they started to relax.

"Satisfied?" Phoebe said as her emotional high started to fade and she felt herself once again begin to slide back into a familiar depression. "It will be back" replied Paige, "I don't need my sensing power to know that".

Unwilling to get dressed given how early it was, it took some time before Phoebe finally allowed Piper to force a dressing gown on her and led her down to the kitchen for something to eat. Unlike previous days, her appetite had now deserted her and she could only just tolerate two plain toast slices and a glass of orange juice that she could not finish.

As a concerned Piper fussed over her and repeatedly tried to convince her to eat more, an increasingly frustrated Phoebe started to become annoyed. So when Leo arrived, Paige was not surprised as both Piper and Phoebe turned on him.

Using a voice that would have chilled water, Piper said "Where the hell have you been, Phoebe had the dream again and this time we saw it. Yes it is appearing in her bedroom, this time at 2 in the morning and its real, real enough that I think you could now walk into it". Turning to look at Phoebe, she added "And I don't like it. I don't have any special sensing powers but I know evil when I see it".

With that Phoebe suddenly exploded as she lashed back at Piper. Standing to confront Piper face to face she angrily replied "Well I can and I know what I feel. The life the CIty is offering me is everything I want, family, peace, no demons, no fighting. Its something we have always said we wanted, especially you". Turning to look at Leo she demanded "What can you tell us or are you afraid that I am right. What do those wise and all knowing Elders know or are they too scared of what the City offers?"

"Actually I think I might be on the right path but I can't tell you anything yet. I need to talk to two of the oldest Elders, they may have met the City before and hopefully will be able to answer my questions. But there is something else, it involves Prue and Matt" replied Leo.

As soon as he mentioned Prue's and Matt's names, all three of the sisters focused on him. "They are not in trouble are they?" demanded Piper. Phoebe was more direct as she said at the same time "They are OK? aren't they?". Paige opened her mouth to also say something but stopped as Piper and Phoebe bet her too it.

"Yes they are fine, the local Whitelighters have been keeping a gentle eye on them and its these Whitelighters who have come to the Elders. Apparently the local covens are having a major problem with an increasingly serious demon presence. Hundreds of years ago, they imprisoned many demons in rock, but now they are waking. Why now is complicated but it seems be due to your vanquish of the Source, the Seer and all the other demons. Their lost power is being used by these demons to wake and free themselves. The covens want your help as they are losing the fight".

Turning to look at Paige he said "The leader of the local coven is going to ask Prue for her help today and I have been asked to see if you will orb over and warn Prue that they are coming. The Elders hope that all of you will help".

Before Paige could answer, Phoebe said "Don't they know Prue is on her honeymoon, after everything we went through, can't they at least let Prue and Matt have a demon free time?".

With a sigh, Leo replied "Yes and the Elders want them to know that they are very sorry but innocents and witches are dying and its going to get worse. Powerful upper level demons are beginning to wake and only the Charmed Ones can deal with them. I hear what you are saying Phoebe but do you think either Prue or Matt would rather let people die so they could relax on a beach?".

Phoebe looked at Leo as the anger in her face faded and then she turned to look away. Piper snorted and said "Is this what our lives are going to be like?. Looking somberly at Phoebe, Piper said "I am beginning to see why your City is so attractive". She did not see the sudden worried look that Leo gave her.

Paige now spoke up "I bet Prue will want to help them and maybe a change of scenery will be a good idea for all of us".

However Piper had a question of her own. "If they could imprison these demons hundreds of years ago, why can't they deal with them now?". Leo replied "I don't know and its something that I hope Paige can find out".

"Paige, Prue and Matt are 12 hours ahead of you, so its early afternoon in Phuket. If you are not too sleepy, it would be a good idea to go now as the coven was going to meet them mid afternoon. And you might like to change, its a hot day and stay in the shade. I can't heal sunburn. If you need us, just yell".

With an snort, Paige replied "After what has happened so far, there is no way I will get any more sleep. Something nice and loose to wear I think and I will need a certain spell from the Book. I don't want a repeat of the last time I orbed somewhere english was not understood".

With that Paige disappeared in a cloud of orbs as she headed for her bedroom.

Turning to look at Phoebe, Leo gained her attention with a soft "Phoebe", "please don't make any decisions yet, let me find out what is going on here. There may be something evil behind this, something you can't sense because its hiding behind what it is showing you".

Piper also said as she firmly held Phoebe's left hand with both of hers, "Please !".

After a long pause, Phoebe finally shook her head to say yes and then sat down at the Kitchen table. There she picked up a cold and by now rubbery piece of toast and began to morosely chew on it.

Pulling Piper to one side, Leo quietly said "Piper, we need to keep a constant eye on her. From what I have found out so far, that CIty scares me. We must keep an eye on her all the time. Ring Elisa at the Mirror, spin her some yarn about Cole but get her to keep a close eye on Phoebe. And there's still Cole".

_What's next. The next chapter is finally getting into the reason behind what is going on. It sort of starts 1500 years ago with the Khmer (no, there's no time traveling) and finishes today. And there is a prophecy._


	8. 8 Meeting the Covens

_This chapter took ages to write, its the biggest one ever and just kept growing. I think I will spilt it into two. I have just spilt it into two. The trouble is, every time I reread it, I keep adding, changing etc._

_Thanks very much for the fantastic reviews. Hopefully the next few chapters will answer all your questions and expectations. _

**Phuket beach (a week after arriving).**

Resting on two recliners shaded by some palm trees, a by now very relaxed Prue and Matt watched as tourists enjoyed the beach below them. Both were dressed in minimal swim wear along with cotton shorts and unbuttoned shirts as the temperature was hitting the high 30's, hot even for Phuket. Both were covered in sunscreen oil and for the moment enjoying the shade. Summers in San Francisco had not prepared either for the more intense topical sun and neither wanted to get more sun burnt than they already were.

After a late night at a very loud and enthusiastic party, followed by an late morning swim on the reef, both now suffered from a distinct lack of energy. A good lunch had not improved their motivation and provided an good excuse to be lazy. A good supply of alcohol enhanced fruit drinks allowed them to rehydrate and enjoy the scenery.

Both were quietly debating what to do over the next few days but without any great enthusiasm as they read through a number of tourist brochures. It was a week before their trip to Angkor Wat so they still had time to fill before they would leave on that trip. Angkor Wat was their favourite tourist destination, one both were looking forward too for a variety of reasons, mainly based around their respective occupations. As they discussed several other possibilities, a familiar voice interrupted their deliberations.

"Oh, I am definitely coming here more often".

"Hello Paige" said Matt without even turning his head as Paige walked over to join them. Dressed in light and airy clothes, Paige was already beginning to look hot and sweaty. "Now I know what Mark Twain meant when he said the coldest winter he had ever experienced, was a summer in San Francisco" Paige commented as she sat on a chair next to a table. Picking up one of the ever present tourist leaflets, she started to fan herself.

"You really need a couple of days to acclimatise" added Prue, "and since I guess you orbed straight over, it will be a bit of a temperature shock". As Paige looked around for one of the never too far away waiters, she asked "Can I have a large fruit drink with lots of ice, on your tab please".

Matt sat up and with a well practiced look, caught the nearest waiters attention. Within a few seconds, the waiter had arrived and after a slightly puzzled look at Paige, produced a drinks menu.

"How's Piper, Leo and Phoebe?" asked Prue as Paige selected what looked like the largest, coldest drink from the menu. "Doing well" was the reply "and I won't ask how you are doing, after all if you have to rest at this time of the day, its going very well".

Waiting until the waiter with Paige's order had moved out of range, Matt sighed and said "Spill it, seven days without magic apart from an occasional local witch like that one at the airport, I knew this wasn't going to last". "Oh ye of little faith" added Prue. However one look at Paige's innocent look, made her put her half finished drink down. "Matt's right, whats happened?".

"Do you want the good news, the bad news or the really bad news" Paige replied. "Lets start with the really bad news so at least things get better" replied Prue. After a pause and with an apologetic look on her face, Paige started.

"Cliff notes version. As you know, Cole is definitely back and Phoebe is still very depressed as Cole will not leave her alone. Something else is also after her, thats the really bad news. The bad news is that Piper's powers went a bit weird because your niece didn't want Piper blowing demons up".

"Huh?" queried Matt. "Start again" demanded Prue.

"Which bit?" asked Paige. "All of it" demanded Prue, "and not the cliff notes version".

Seeing that her drink was on its way, Paige waited long enough for it to arrive and the waiter to leave. "As you know, Cole is back, alive and with a lot of new powers. He claims that he is not evil but you should see what his blood did to a letter opener Phoebe stabbed him with. Phoebe has become really withdrawn and depressed as Cole has made it his mission in life to get her back. And there's more, something else is after her, something that wants her also. She keeps having the same dream about a City that is offering paradise. Then it started turning up in her bedroom. Piper and I have seen it too, so its real".

Holding up her hand as Prue sat up with a look of concern on her face, Paige added "Don't worry, Leo, Piper and I are all over it. Cole won't hurt Phoebe and Leo is trying to find out what that City actually is. He thinks he has a good lead and if he is right, then we should be able to deal with it".

"And what about Piper's powers?" demanded Prue. Paige said "Our half whitelighter niece seems to think that Piper should be nicer to demons. Piper tried to blow up a Darklighter in the attic, only all she got was fireworks. Then she tried to blow up a Siren and instead showered her with flowers. The Siren then blew Piper out a ten story hospital window after trying to set Leo on fire. Its all right, their OK. Leo is unhurt as apparently you can't kill an already dead whitelighter. I orbed Piper into the one dumpster that was full of soft stuff and all the thanks I got, was her complaining about hitting the Siren with flowers."

"How the heck did a Darklighter get into the Manor?" demanded Prue. With a defiant look Paige said "I had summoned him into a crystal cage and was hmm", and after a pause added "I was interrogating him for information about an attack on a whitelighter to be". "Interrogating?" interrupted Matt. Paige looked at him with one of her characteristic half shrugs and replied "Don't ask. Anyway Piper was upset and then the Darklighter got out. After Piper hit him with the fireworks, I orbed his crossbow to me and vanquished him with it".

When neither Prue or Matt said anything, Paige sniffed loudly and continued.

"Well Piper and Leo had been arguing so our niece swapped their powers and pregnancy symptoms so they could work out their problems. Freud would be proud, she made Piper and Leo walk in each others shoes for a while, literally. Did you know that whitelighters can speak the language of their charges?, Piper sounds really good in french!".

"Keep going" replied Prue in a voice that now had an edge to it.

"The Siren almost got Cole to strangle Phoebe but Piper healed her after Leo blew up the Siren although he needed several tries. At least Piper and Leo have had their powers swapped back and Piper has now stopped burping orbs. Its been fairly quiet since then with only Phoebe's dreams providing any excitement".

"Well everything seems to be pretty much back to normal, so far as normal always is for us" sighed Prue.

"The best news, oh right, you are going to get a visit from one of the local covens, they want our help to deal with a demon problem and they think its our fault". "Our fault!" exclaimed Prue. With an apologetic look, Paige tried to explain."Well sort of, according to the Elders, all those demons we vanquished left a lot of unused evil energy floating around. Now a whole bunch of demons who have been sleeping for centuries are starting to wake up as they absorb it. So far only lower level demons have been waking but some big powerful ones have now woken."

"So why can't the local witches deal with them, I know they are out there as I have seen several, all with that wow look that I am really getting tired of" added Prue. Matt looked at his wife with some sympathy as he had been on the receiving end of two of Prue's complaints. It had not helped when he had pointed out that at least she didn't have to worry about paparazzi taking photo's. Prue's reply had been that she wouldn't mind them trying as it would give her a good excuse to test out several spells by turning them into toads or rats. Matt knew Prue well enough to know that she was not joking.

Paige replied "Apparently the powerful upper level demons are waking and now the local witches are losing". And in a quieter and grimmer voice she added "There have been deaths, both witches and mortals".

As Paige's sensing ability jabbed her, she turned to look down the path she said "Here they come". Matt and then Prue turned to watch five women and one man walk down from the hotel. Both recognised the young witch from the airport who was gently escorting an elderly woman who was moving at a still respectable speed. Walking behind them were two other women, both apparently in their mid 30's. Following behind them, walked another man and a woman which both Prue and Paige recognised instantly as they had that look that they had seen so often, first in Leo and then in other Whitelighters.

Matt said "Four witches" with Prue finishing the sentence, adding "and two Whitelighters". Paige laughed and said "Good to see you finishing each others sentences again". Being on the receiving of glares from both Matt and Prue, only made her quietly laugh again.

Paige quickly said "The Elders would like us to lend a hand as the local covens can't deal with the more powerful upper level demons that are now starting to wake up. Its a bit more complicated than that and I am not sure why. Leo wants you to know that the Elders are aware that you are on your honeymoon but they hope you will help out. Both Piper and Phoebe are more than willing to orb over to help".

Prue just sighed as she turn to lie back on her recliner and look up into the sky. "What can't Matt and I have a magic free time please?". As she expected, no answer was forthcoming.

Sitting up, she was joined by Matt who sat down alongside her. Paige remained sitting at the table and used her sensing power to test the old woman's intentions. All she could feel was a determination to succeed and curiously, some anger directed at them.

The old woman was escorted to sit at the same table opposite Paige with her granddaughter standing alongside to help translate. Like Paige, Keow carefully studied the two charmed witches who were the primary cause of the difficulty they were currently in. She could still remember the feeling of awe as she felt the massive disturbance in the ether over a year ago that first made the Charmed Ones known outside of their own country. That battle had produced waves of power that ebbed and flowed, or exploded like a distant volcano as the Charmed Ones fought for their lives against the Source and demons who came to aid him. Since then all had been relatively quiet, as their own demon problems had begun to kept them occupied.

Kai, standing just behind her grandmother, also reached out with her empathy to read both the Charmed ones. Only to flinch as their natural shields easily blocked her. To her surprise, neither witch reacted as if they had not even felt her attempt.

Keow who knew her granddaughter well, looked up and said "Kai, be nice, they are guests. Introduce us please" she added.

Kai bowed gently to Paige and then Prue and said in English "Welcome to Thailand. My name is Mai Ling, although my family call me Kai". Gently indicating her grandmother, she added "And this is my grandmother who wishes to be called by her nickname, Keow". Turning to introduce the remaining women, she said "This is my mother and my aunt". Mrs Ling bowed slightly and said "Please call me Noo". Her sister also bowed and added "I preferred to be called Nok". As both her mother and aunt introduced themselves, Kai quickly and competently translated what they said into english.

The two Whitelighters were also introduced as Ammara (the male) and Annita (the female).

Paige then quickly introduced Prue, Matt and herself as she was fairly certain that the two Whitelighters would have made sure the four witches would know their names. Still it seemed the right thing to do and once again Kai translated. As several hopeful waiters approached, conversation stopped until the waiters realised that this was a private meeting and quietly disappeared.

However things rapidly became confused as Kai could not keep up with the questions, answers and comments from Keow, Paige, Prue, Matt, first Noo and then even Nok who tried to answer one of Matt's questions.

"Hold on everyone" said Paige as Kai could now longer keep translating as almost everyone except the two Whitelighters was speaking at the same time. When no one would listen, she pursed her lips and produced a loud whistle that cut through the noise. As everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her, she smiled and held up her hand to stop any further conversation. Turning to Kai, she said "Translate this please. OK everyone before I orbed over, I realised this language difference may be a problem, so I looked in the Book of Shadows for an answer". Waiting for Kai to finish translating, she then pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolded it and then in a almost playful voice added "and I found this. So listening carefully please".

Pausing to wait for Kai to translate again and then to make sure she had everyone's attention Paige said

_I call on all my families' powers._

_So that now and in all future hours._

_Let all words heard by those here._

_Be understood everywhere._

To Paige's pleasure, it was immediately obvious that her spell had worked as she now understood everything that the local witches were saying. It was also apparent so could everyone else.

Matt who had begun to develop a knack for understanding spell logic, sat upright to ask "Hey, does that mean all of us will understand anyone, anywhere for evermore?". Prue and the other four witches looked at Paige with the same question while the two Whitelighters just laughed. "Sorry" replied Paige, "I am not powerful enough to make the spell do that" and after an irritated look at the two Whitelighters, added "yet. The spell should allow all of us here to understand both the English and Thai languages but not speak them. I am not sure how long the spell will last but long enough, that much I am certain of".

"Well done Paige, Phoebe will be proud of you" Prue said with a pleased smile on her face. Taking charge, Prue said "We all have questions so one person at a time. Paige told us that demons your ancestors bound in sleep are now waking. And that it is due to the power previously used by demons we have vanquished. That now it is being used by your demons to break the spells your ancestors used on them centuries ago. Basically is that correct ?".

Keow replied "Yes and I would like to tell you our history of witch craft that should answer many of your questions". Sitting up straight, Keow began in an almost sing song voice to describe the story behind the demons, the witches and a battle that raged for over a hundred years.

Both Prue, Matt and in particular Paige found themselves listening with increasing interest as she rapidly outlined a version of history that was only partially remembered by mortals as small, heavily corrupted tales.

"_Some 1500 years ago, the Khmer began to settle across the land and they came in to conflict with the demons who ruled much of what was now known as Thailand, Cambodia and Laos. These demons were ruled by a powerful demonic Queen who gave land and the humans who lived there to those who supported her." _

Even Matt recognised the similarity to the Source of All Evil's reign in San Francisco.

"_The Khmer suffered greatly as demons took full advantage of the inability of the people to fight back. Food, resources and their lives were scattered or destroyed by demons who treated the Khmer as nothing more than cattle. Stolen, bought, gambled and abused, the Khmer became their slaves, with no way to fight or escape._

_Witches who had abilities and those natural leaders that could one day, might become threats were ruthlessly hunted and killed before they could come into their power. Desperate, the Khmer prayed to their gods for help and finally they were heard._

_The gods showed pity and decided to help by giving the Khmer the chance to fight back. One family consisting of seven girls and their parents were gifted with great power. The parent's powers allowed them to hide their growing daughters abilities until the youngest girl came of age. Each girl had a different power taken from nature, these being the ability to control cold, animals, plants, lightening, earth, fire and the wind._

_Like the Charmed Ones, their greatest power was when they combined their magic and at first no demon could stand against them. Only when the most powerful demons gathered around their Queen in large numbers, did the sisters meet their match._

_Forced to retreat, the sisters then asked for help from the gods who had given them both their powers and the destiny that now drove them._

_Advised by a representative, they managed to lure the demon Queen and only her body guards into a massive battle. Eventually the sisters won but when they found that they could not destroy the Queen, they imprisoned her inside a large stone. They then used their powers to bind her with complex and powerful spells that would keep her asleep for ever. Without their Queen, the demons first retreated and then fell apart as they fought amongst themselves to gain the power she had once held._

_The price however had been high as the three oldest sisters did not survive the battle. The four youngest sisters bought the news of their success to the people and were rewarded with titles and respect. However when they returned to the battle site to examine the imprisoned demon queen, they found that the stone she had been bound in was gone. To this day no one knew where it was and how effective the binding spells still were"._

Hearing the bit about the four sister witches made Matt turn from his fascinated study of Keow's story to look at Prue to see if she had caught the significance between the story and their own situation. The grimace that quickly flashed across her face showed that she had.

"_But demons still infested the land and with no ruler, they continued to do what they wanted without any restraint. The sisters then began to train the next generation of young witches who now had a chance to learn and they took the fight to the demons. Over the next hundred years, first the sister's, then their descendants along with many other witches, gradually drove the demons back._

_Like their queen, many of the demons could not be destroyed but instead were bound to sleep in stone. Either in the many statues that still existed today or in the stones that made up the walls, floors and roofs of the ruined or still used temples and cities that lay scattered across the old Khmer lands. Most of the remainder were vanquished, with only a few surviving by going into hiding. _

_The sisters also developed the creed that witches must always watch and guard the imprisoned demons against the day when they might gain enough power to wake and seek their revenge. _

_The demon's power drifted away and was absorbed by other demons such as those in the new world, allowing them to grow in statue and threaten mortals elsewhere. _

_With the demons no longer a threat, the role we witches had in the creation of the Khmer civilisation was gradually forgotten. Bound by the creed to only use our magic against the demons, we could no longer take an active role in the formation of the Khmer civilisation. Successive rulers began to ignore us and then forgot us. As had happened so often in the past and would happen many more times in the future, the new rulers rewrote the histories to benefit themselves. _

_After a over a thousand years of inter marriage, nearly all of todays asian witches can proudly trace their ancestry back to the four surviving sisters. And their four gifts of lightening, earth, fire and wind were still the most common powers possessed by their descendants. _

_And of course, there is a prophecy. It predicts the Queen's return one day as apparently her surviving loyal advisors and guards spirited her prison away until she could be awakened. For hundreds of years, covens across Asia had searched for her without success. However guided by our Whitelighters, we witches had successfully maintained the creed and until lately, no demon that wakened, has managed to threaten the peace."_

Keow paused and then looked straight at Prue. Having finished repeating a story that she had obviously told many times before, her tone now became more accusatory.

"However now things are changing. The vanquishing of so many other demons in the new world by the Charmed Ones has seen the return of much of this demonic power and now the binding spells are beginning to fail. Many of the less powerful demons have already woken and those we have been unable to vanquish, have done considerable damage. Witches and mortals have been hurt or died and now more powerful upper level demons are waking.

Prue initially said nothing however her eyes tightened as she stared carefully at Keow. She replied "We had no choice and I will remind you that your vanquishing of those demons all those years ago, sent their power to our demons".

"Query" Paige carefully added, "when Leo, our Whitelighter asked me to come here, I have been wondering why the witches back then only bound so many of the demons in stone. You have vanquished many so far, why didn't you do that then, whats changed?".

Keow sighed and replied "When the witches first fought the demons so many centuries ago, there were many more of us than there are now. But they were new to their power and as a result the battles raged for over a hundred years. Witches then were not as in control of their abilities as we are now. It was easier to imprison the demons in rock as their nature is similar to the stone that now holds them".

Keow continued "It is not all bad as we have learned over the centuries. We found out how to brew potions and these are now a powerful weapon, at least against the lesser demons. We now know how to combine our powers to enhance their effect. We learned long ago about the power of many, long before your Melinda Warren used it in her prophecy".

Both Prue and Paige bristled as they perceived an insult to their famous ancestor. Prue sat up to glare at Keow. Completely unintimidated, Keow stared back and continued.

"Now we covens not only wield more power than those first witches but we have greater control. But things have changed as there are now far fewer of us. The recent bloody reign of Pol Pot, the many wars that have devastated our neighbors and us, have killed so many, both witches and innocents. Witches bound by the creed to use their magic only against demons have been badly hurt by the madness of the killing fields and the wars that so recently raged over much of the old Khmer kingdom".

As she spoke, Keow's voice dropped in volume until all present could only just hear her. Her eyes dropped as she looked down at the table as memories surfaced. Both family and friends had died as they tried to help and she had found herself the leader of their coven both earlier and long before she was ready. After an extended pause which no one would dare interrupt, she lifted her head to continue.

"Many witches died when we tried to protect innocents during this time but the creed bound us not to use our magic against mortals, no matter how evil they were. But because we could not use our magic even to defend ourselves, we became especially vulnerable. So many died.

Now we are rebuilding however many of our younger witches will no longer accept the creed and sometimes had even denied their powers. Instead they seek to follow their own path, one often dictated by the western approach to a live style based around material success."

After a pause, Paige replied "Thats interesting, I mean that last bit about todays witches, many of the young witches I have met in San Francisco tend to get hung up on the mysticism and ethical side of becoming a witch. Perhaps we could arrange a swap?".

"What about the prophecy you mentioned?" Matt hastily asked as he tried to distract all present.

"Oh yes" added Paige, "does it give us any clues?".

_Ok its time to introduce the prophecy that is the basis for the main plot line, the return of a very old Source of all Evil and her Kingdom. And how the Charmed Ones can, if they make the right choices, help the local witches defeat her._


	9. 9 The Prophecy

_Ok its time to introduce the prophecy that is the basis for the main plot line, the return of a very old Source of all Evil and her Kingdom. And how the Charmed Ones can, if they make the right choices, help the local witches defeat her._

**The Prophecy**

Keow once again closed her eyes and as before, started to recite what she had memorised so long ago. "Each of the four sisters was given a verse which was carefully recorded and as a result, it has been passed down unchanged for almost 14 centuries. And we still have no real idea what it means !".

"_**When temples fade and countries burn.  
When witches lose their way.  
When the sisters return to another world.  
When what was lost, returns.**_

_**Then demons will rise.  
The Queen will return.  
Her kingdom will once again threaten to be.  
To prevent her rule, the four must choose.**_

_**One must choose to allow the sacrifice.  
Another must choose to trust.  
One must choose the right choice.  
The last must choose the right time.**_

_**To win the war.  
All four can fight but must let others lead.  
Let her wake what must never be.  
And to win the day, give her what she most craves.**_

A reflective silence was broken as Matt began to quietly laugh. As everyone looked at him, he said "I thought prophecies were suppose to be more cryptic". "Ok, explain" replied a stung Keow. Over a thousand years of careful analysis by so many witches had provided hundreds of interpretations and as a result, failed to provide a consensus. But that a mortal after hearing it for the first time, thought he had all the answers was almost insulting.

Finding himself the center of attention, Matt straightened up and replied "I don't get all of it but the first verse is obvious.

First, "_**When temples fade and countries burn**_", that has to refer to the abandoned temples and the war.

Second, "_**When witches lose their way**_", You said it yourself Keow, young witches are rejecting both the creed and what they could be.

Third, "_**When the sisters return to another world**_", the four sisters in this case are Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, living in the USA, which I will remind you is often called the new world.

Fourth, "_**When what was lost, returns**_", that has to refer to all the demonic power returning here.

The second verse, well we know that demons are starting to wake and it looks like the Charmed Ones are going to have a new Source to deal with, whether we like it or not. She's on her way and I presume will wake soon.

The third verse, thats a little more puzzling" and Matt turned to look directly at Prue and Paige, "but I am guessing since four seems to be the common number here. Four verses, four lines and four sisters, so I assume each line refers to one of you two as well as Piper and Phoebe. I presume the first line is yours Prue and the last Paige's. That means the second is a message for Piper and the third line is one for Phoebe."

Prue did not look happy as she began to wonder about the word sacrifice. Paige only laughed and added "A typical prophecy, so many different ways to read it and always designed so that afterwards it can be seen as a correct prediction".

Matt continued "The fourth verse I presume is to give us clues on how to defeat the Queen. The only bit I can clearly see is the second line, this fight must be primarily carried out by the local witches, not the Charmed Ones. As for the last two lines, sorry I have no idea what they might mean."

As Keow turned to look at the others behind her, she was intrigued to see reflective looks on both the Whitelighter's faces as well as her daughter's. Looking back she found herself being watched by a curious Matt and a smiling Prue who were waiting for her to comment. After another pause to consider Matt's analysis, Keow reluctantly decided that Matt might have the right idea.

Looking at him, she said "Over a thousand years of interpretation, still I admit I think you might be on to something here. It certainly fits with what is happening at the moment. Will you keep working on the rest of the prophecy, especially the last verse, its seems you have a knack for these things".

Matt smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Good" interrupted Ammara, turning to look at Paige and then Prue, he said "You and your sisters have the most experience in vanquishing powerful demons. And you are the most powerful witches around. Covens all across this part of Asia need your help and advice. As Keow said, they are few in number, overmatched but they want to fight, to keep to the creed that the sisters so long ago developed. Will you help them?"

Prue arched her eyebrows in surprise and turned to look at Paige. Looking back at the Whitelighter, she said "Before I answer that, I need to talk to my sisters. There are several ways we could help, from spells to potions, to us fighting alongside you. I can't make promises like that without my sisters permission".

"Off course, we understand" replied Ammara. "But time is vital here, people are dying and your help is needed".

After a quick look at Prue, Paige replied "Before I left, we had a quick talk. Both Piper and Phoebe want to help. So long as we can find somewhere private, Leo will orb them over. There are spells from the Book of Shadows and potions that could be useful as well". With a quick look at Keow who was clearly feeling insulted, Paige added "No slight is intended, there is much you can teach us as well, please remember that the Halliwell family has also been fighting powerful demons for almost 300 years. There is much we can teach each other".

Keow straightened and sighed. Paige was right and they needed the help badly. "What to you propose?". Paige once again looked at Prue who replied "OK Paige, what have you, Piper and Phoebe cooked up".

Paige replied "Well Piper wants to swap ideas on potion making. To see if we can increase the power of your potions so that you can use them on more powerful demons as well. Prue, she wanted your help here also. Both Prue and Piper are our best potion makers in our family" she added.

"Phoebe is our best spell designer, especially if you want one in a hurry, so she wants to talk to those witches who write yours. And I thought I might talk to your younger witches, I have some ideas but I will need their help."

After a sideways look at Matt, who smiled and gave a gentle nod, Prue abruptly stood up as she made her own decision. "OK, we need to get together but not here. In case you haven't noticed, we seem to be attracting attention" as she looked at a near by building. Standing their watching them, were two men, both dressed to blend in but with that official look that said police. Both sported large cameras, and as they all turned to look at them, one lifted his camera to take several pictures.

Matt hastily said "Prue, no spells, turning them into rats is not a good idea". "Ha" replied Keow, "It would make our lives much easier." Turning to Prue, she added "The authorities are becoming suspicious, they know we are somehow involved with what is going on. They won't be able to listen, my daughters cast a spell to make sure of that but hiding us from their sight is harder."

Paige laughed and added "I will take care of the camera's". Pausing she concentrated and cupped her hands together then said "Film". Three closed canisters of film orbed into her hands along with one film that was partially pulled out. "OK, the other camera must be digital" she added. Placing the the canisters on the table along with the now exposed fourth film, she concentrated again to say "Film cards". Ten small SD cards orbed into her hands. With a smile Paige said "Well that takes care of the photo's, any other watchers out there?".

Amara said "Two more but they don't have cameras. You know we would have made sure that any images would be unreadable, its not like we haven't done it before". "Oh, sorry but I have been practicing calling for objects and it seemed like a good idea. People do forget to load cameras sometimes" replied Paige somewhat weakly.

Keow "Thats enough. It is getting late and we can't afford to waste time. I invite you all and your sisters to our shop. We sell herbs and other ingredients for herbal remedies. Its closed at the moment and we have an extensive collection of potion ingredients. The rest of our coven and representatives from several others are waiting, as we hoped you would help".

Prue said "Agreed, especially as it is early morning in San Francisco. I suggest we split up as it will make it harder for them" as she indicated the two observers, "to follow us". Can Kai come with us so as soon as we are out of sight, Paige can orb us to your shop. Paige will need Kai to guide her. Once we are there, we can call Leo and he will orb Piper and Phoebe over. I suggest your whitelighters orb you home".

With a simple "Yes" from Keow, she stiffly got to her feet, gently pushing Kai towards Prue. "Go with them, you can introduce them to the others especially if you get home before we do". Turning to her daughters, "Noo, Nok, its time for our whitelighters to earn their keep". As Noo hurried forward to help Keow, Ammara shook his head, smiled and replied "Why off course, what else could we be here for".

It took only four minutes for Prue and the rest of the group to quickly walk the short distance into the town. Once in the busy section of Phuket, it was a simple matter to find a sufficiently deserted back street and for Paige to use Kai's knowledge to orb them into the families shop. There they found some twenty other women and men waiting, all of them in their late 30's or older.

Kai promptly started to introduce them however once again language problems interfered. As Paige once again reached into her pocket for the translation spell, Matt said "Perhaps you should wait until Leo as orbed Piper and Phoebe over". Paige paused, shrugged and replied "OK". As soon as Kai had finished, Paige looked up and called out "Leo, bring Piper and Phoebe.

Almost immediately Leo arrived in a cloud of orbs with Piper and Phoebe. One look at Phoebe's face had Prue instantly concerned as she looked very tired. As she approached her sister, Phoebe turned to greet her. "Oh, thats a nasty sunburn and I like your shirt." Phoebe said. Prue smiled and resisted the temptation to hug her. "Paige has been telling us about the City. It scares me". Phoebe replied "Its alright, I won't do anything without talking to my sisters first, I promise. Now I believe these people want want our help?".

"Yes" replied Prue, "We are just waiting for the owner of the shop and her family to get here. They should not be far away".

While they were waiting for Keow and her family to arrive, Prue and Paige brought Leo, Piper and Phoebe up to date with a cliff notes version of the last 1500 years. Only the prophecy was quickly discussed in some detail as it definitely appeared to mention them. All four sisters, especially Phoebe found it unsettling that such an old prophecy would force them to make such important decisions.

As Piper looked at the quietly waiting asian witches who were either talking to Kai or waiting politely, she said "This is a big coven". "Sorry" Prue added "some of these witches are from other covens. Ar, here are the rest" as another cloud of orbs announced Keow's arrival.

"Sorry we took so long, those men were hard to lose and I am not as fast as I once was" said Keow.

"Ok Paige, its time for your spell again" said Prue. With a smile Paige held out her hand to Kai and said "Its time we young witches showed our elders what we can do". Kai who had been taking care to appear quiet and demure, suddenly smiled and joined Paige to repeat the spell.

_I call on all my families' powers._

_So that now and in all future hours._

_Let all words heard by those here._

_Be understood everywhere._

All present could feel the power behind the spell as both women drew upon their families respective powers. "OK, that was interesting" said Leo. "Yes" added Annita, "it is a good omen for the future. If two young witches can work together with this sort of result, I wonder what the rest of you can achieve". The look Prue and Keow exchanged said it all, "Whitelighters !".

Quickly, Piper, Prue, Keow, Noo and nine other witches grouped together to discuss potions. Within minutes, several gas fires had been lit and several potions started. Immediately Piper grabbed Leo to return to the Manor to consult the Book and fetch additional ingredients. Along with her came both Keow and two other witches, taken there by Annita. Their return, prompted some enthusiastic discussion and experimentation, some of it explosive.

Phoebe gradually perked up as she talked with the rest of the witches as they discussed spells. Matt also joined her as he just listened in. He was beginning to find the ideas and logic that went into crafting a successful spell, fascinating. Over the next hour they swapped spells, notes and ideas.

And without realising it, Phoebe found herself enjoying the discussion as she found that the four years of demon fighting had made her an expert in the design of spells. The simple feeling of being needed and wanted, rejuvenated her and for the first time in days, she no longer found herself thinking about the City every few minutes. Just every now and then.

Paige paired up with Kai and without anyone noticing, orbed out. They sort out the few young local witches who were prepared to accept the creed and were committed to protecting the mortal population. Neither Keow or Prue knew, probably gratefully, that Paige then orbed them to San Francisco and the Manor, arriving after Piper and co had returned to Phuket.

There she had first woken Glenda and her husband, then convinced them to call as many young witches as they knew and invite them to the Manor. Within 30 minutes, Paige had orbed ten thrilled and enthusiastic witches into the Manor. There they were met by another twenty two witches, all in their early twenties or younger, who arrived under their own power (two bicycles, eight cars, a taxi and a minibus). After being introduced to the eight asian witches, they were rapidly bought up to date by both Kai and Paige on what was happening.

After bringing Piper back from the Manor, Leo disappeared with Ammara as he orbed into the heavens to talk with the other Whitelighters and the Elders.

When he returned two hours later, he realised that it was time to call it quits for the time being. Both Phoebe and especially a pregnant Piper were yawning badly and obviously showing the effects from a 2am start and a lack of sleep. Even a stimulant potion brewed by one of the Keow's friends could only invigorate them for short periods of time. And where the heck was Paige !

Leo was forced to remind everyone that the Charmed Ones had other responsibilities. Both Piper and Phoebe had jobs to attend to and if they were to return to help, they would need time to sleep and recharge. It was a friday morning in San Francisco which meant they still had jobs to go too. Piper had to set up her club for both the Friday and Saturday nights, the busiest of the week and Phoebe still had to finish her column at the Bay Mirror.

A very early night and the weekend would allow them to return as they had done today and join Keow's coven as they investigated what the demons were up to. It would also allow the witches to brew more of the improved potions. Then they could test them and the new spells out on some actual demons while the Power of Three would be available if the demons started to gain the upper hand.

And did anyone know where Paige had got to?

Once again Prue and Keow took charge. Both agreed that Piper, Phoebe and Paige (were ever she was) would need to return to San Francisco. An early bedtime, a good sleep and they could return, refreshed and ready. A possible location had already been identified by the Whitelighters as a probable demon hot spot. It had the advantage of being a remote location and therefore ideal for testing both the potions, spells and the Power of Three without the authorities becoming involved.

Prue and Matt would remain ("damn right" Matt muttered) as they had adjusted to the local time and would not suffer from as Piper put it, 'orb lag'. They could work with Keow to set things up for when the other three sisters returned.

Only when Leo orbed Piper and Phoebe (along with more of the stimulant potion) back to the Manor did they find a by now exhausted Paige. Little sleep, a lot of orbing and talking with enthusiastic witches her age, had seriously taken its toll. She was now fast asleep on a sofa in the Living room and the YWW (Young Witches of the World) group as they proudly called themselves had rapidly bonded. All the San Francisco witches had decided that they would try and convince their covens to join the fight.

As Paige was somewhat unsympathetically woken by Piper, she finally got a chance to explain what almost 40 witches were doing in the Manor. Especially as the Book of Shadows was sitting on the Dining room table and showing some signs of heavy use.

In between yawns and interjections from Kai, Glenda and several other witches, Paige explained that this was the result of the idea that had occurred to her after Keow's complaint about how few young witches would now accept the creed. If there was a lack of witches in Asia, then why shouldn't other witches come to aid them. It wasn't as if Americans hadn't already done it before, admittedly for other reasons.

And as Glenda added "It will give us some demon fighting practice. Since your vanquish of the Source, nearly all of the demons have gone into hiding. Sooner or later, they will return and without any experience, us (meaning the local witches) will be in trouble".

There was not much any of the tired sisters or Leo could say to that.

However both Piper and Phoebe had now had enough. Both needed to shower, eat something and head for work. With a sudden grin on her face that made Paige step back, Piper decided "Paige, bedtime", and as Paige started to relax, Piper added, "you have five hours, then I want the house cleaned, tea prepared and there are potions to make. When Phoebe and I return, I want a meal ready and then an early night. We have an early start and a lot to do".

Paige, trapped between her sisters and 40 witnesses, had no choice but to promise. At least she would not have to worry about looking for a temp job, an unpaid one was waiting for her here.

As the San Francisco witches started to head for home and breakfast, they repeatedly made it clear they wanted to help. A trip to foreign lands, a chance to fight demons alongside other witches and the Charmed Ones was not something they wanted to miss out on. James, an especially aggressive witch with firestarter powers made the point that this was something that was right. That he was also keen on an attractive witch named Suzette was noticed by all.

Kai called for Annita and Ammara. Their prompt arrival made it easy for the eight Asian witches to be orbed back to Phuket. There they would help prepare for the coming battles. Unmentioned was the task they had also agreed on after seeing how many young witches San Francisco could muster in such short notice. That they would seek out other uncommitted witches and try to convince them to join the fight.

As the Manor emptied, both Piper and Phoebe tried to ignore their tiredness as they prepared for the day. At least they had enough of the stimulant potion. Being made from natural ingredients, its side effects were minimal and Piper had already secured the recipe. And if they ran out, there was always coffee.

Paige pulled Leo to one side to ask "Can you find out more about this creed Keow keeps talking about. I thought it was simply a promise or pledge that one could make. A guideline on how to use your magic. But after I talked to the asian witches, its more than that. Its almost like a binding spell, it forces the witch to follow it. They can't use their magic against mortals, even to save their own lives. And it forces them to fight against the demons, even it they expect to lose.

From what they said, its one of the major reasons young witches are denying their magic, what they could be."

Leo grimaced and after a quickly considering what Paige had said, replied "I will talk to the Elders, the first chance I get. Remember, the creed has been used for fourteen centuries, it might be hard to change, especially now".

"Then its about time it was updated and better late than never" replied Paige with considerable conviction.

After a quick shower and breakfast, Paige headed for bed, Piper for P3, Phoebe the Mirror and Leo for the heavens. The Elders would need to know about the possible involvement of the San Francisco witches. Their presence could make a major difference.


	10. 10 The Bay Mirror

_I hope you don't mind some explanations here. Its easier to describe it here rather than try and write into the story. I have also reedited the formatting of the Prophecy in the previous chapter, its now what it should be, 4 verses of 4 lines each._

_Thanks for the reviews, they are always much appreciated._

_Thankyou patricia020502 for commenting on the link between the original 4 sisters and the four charmed sisters. I will admit that was deliberate, although I won't be taking it further. Its a bit hard to make a link across 1500 years. The TV series often used the number three as part of the Halliwell line, 3 cousins, 3 children etc. Given I use 4 sisters, I am trying to carry on with the tradition, this time using the number four._

_And you are right, its a cycle. Both good and evil energy can not be destroyed, just the users. If its not in America or Asia, I wonder where the energy will be next ?. Least thats the way I have always intended it to be._

_I tried to write the asian witches attitude from what it would be like from their point of view. They are still recovering from heavy losses sustained during the wars and the killing fields of Cambodia. Thailand avoided much of this insanity, but as Keow showed, even the covens here suffered. The witches in Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam were hurt even worse. Now when they need their magic the most, they no longer have the numbers to cope and too make matters worse, the creed forces them to fight. They are losing and they know it. I think I would be bitter in these circumstances and Keow just wants to lash out at someone. The Charmed Ones are a convenient target. _

_And the creeds role in what is happening, is causing more than difficulties in just recruiting the younger witches as Paige has already begun to find out._

_There will be more dire (least I hope that I write it so it is dire) moments for all the Charmed Ones and their men, especially Phoebe and Cole. The City has roles to play for more than just Phoebe._

**The Bay Mirror**

Phoebe sat down in her chair and with a sigh, looked at the huge pile of letters in front of her. After two days of dedicated reading and writing, the pile still did not seem any smaller, in fact it definitely seemed to be getting bigger. At least it was a Friday and no matter what, she was going to get an early night. Unfortunately the end of the day seemed a long way away and because of the City's early morning appearance and her visit to Thailand, she was already tired.

Their rival paper's disclosure of her marriage problems and subsequent divorce, gleefully led by her least favourite human, one Spencer Ricks, had definitely back fired spectacularly. It seemed that the reading public had decided that despite her own problems, what she was going through would only make her more approachable and understanding of their situation. So Elise was as pleased as punch and carefully promoting her column as much as possible.

To be fair, Phoebe had found that her ability to read between the lines of the letters sent to her had improved, although it was harder to provide upbeat advice. Settling down to some dedicated reading and writing, she got stuck into her work. That is if Elise's frequent visits with coffee would let her.

Several hours later, five more visits by Elise, the rest of the stimulant potion, many cups of coffee and not surprising, several visits to the toilet, she found herself considering a letter that had her trying to decide on the final bit of advice to a young man. He was desperate to ask a girl out on a date but far too nervous to even talk to her at school. As she chewed on the end of her pencil, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Turning to her left, her eyes widened as like in the Manor, her office wall had vanished and had now opened up to once again reveal the City. Like in the last visitation, it looked three dimensional and sounds and scents could be clearly heard and smelt. Clear enough to look real, real enough that Phoebe felt she could walk into it and become part of it.

Pushing her chair back, she once again looked for that special house and those who she knew would be waiting. As before she found them waiting for her. A sense of love flowed from all four, Quietly enjoying the peaceful feeling that flowed from the City into her, she almost jumped out of her seat as bunches of red roses appeared all around her office. Following them, Cole faded into her office to end up standing in front of her but with his back to the wall. Holding a single long stemmed red rose in his right hand, he bowed and started to present it to Phoebe.

Something made him stop and he turned to look behind him. He straightened, stared into the city and his face hardened. He dropped the rose, then raised his hands as if he was to use his powers. Quickly Phoebe jumped up and moved to stand between him and the City. She grabbed his hands and said in a quiet but intense voice "No, I told you, no magic here, this is where I work and it will remain magic free".

Cole shook his hands free and grabbed Phoebe's shoulders to say in a rough voice "Then what is that doing here, did you summon it?". Pushing Cole's hands off her and stepping back, she replied "No, I thought you sent it".

WIth what looked like a mix of fear and then anger on his face, Cole stepped forward to grab Phoebe's arms and he shook her roughly as he pulled her away from the City. "No I did not, you must not listen to that, it will take everything and you will vanish" Cole almost yelled. With an almost violent reaction, Phoebe broke Cole's hold on her and pushed him back into the wall. "Keep your hands off me, you never had any right to tell me what to do".

Cole opened his mouth as if he was to say something, then stopped as he started to reconsider. In a quieter voice infused with what a startled Phoebe recognised as fear, Cole said. "Listen to me, you have to reject it or it will never leave you alone. It will keep coming after you until you join with it. If you do that then neither me or your sisters will ever see you again. No one, witch or demon has ever escaped from that". Cole stopped and breathing heavily, he looked straight into Phoebe's face and in a quiet voice said, "Please listen to me, that is not what you want, no matter what it promises".

"What is it and what do you know about the City" demanded Phoebe.

Cole paused again and he stepped past Phoebe to look at the wall which still showed the City clearly. "All I know is what I saw and heard almost 50 years ago. A group of demons found it and were trying to use it to get rid of their enemies, both witches and demons. They would sent it to lure them into it as it can see into your mind and offer you exactly what you want. Once inside they would be trapped and anyone who went in to find them would never come out. But it started to take them as well and the Council ended up trying to destroy it. They couldn't even touch it, as it doesn't even exist. Its an idea, a dream, as insubstantial as a thought. But powerful beyond belief in that no one has ever escaped from it. All the Council could do is send it away".

Turning to face Phoebe, he almost commanded her as he said, "Send it away".

After several deep breaths, Phoebe replied "I want both of you out of my life and I mean now". With that Cole turned again to look at the City and with what looked almost like fear now on his face, turned back to look at Phoebe. He then faded out. Phoebe looked at the City and said "You too" in a sharp voice with an almost hysterical ring to it.

With that, the City also slowly faded away and her office reappeared.

With both Cole and the City now gone, Phoebe could take no more. With a quick tap of the keys, she said "Buy her some roses and ask her at home, after school". Pressing the enter key, she first saved the file and then shut down the program. Phoebe paused only long enough to grab her purse containing her car keys and then headed for the door. She needed her sisters, this was getting too much.

As she opened the door to leave her office, she found Elise about to enter. Before Elise could say anything, Phoebe said "I have to leave, things have just become way too complicated. The column is finished and saved on the computer". With that she headed for the car park and her car.

A concerned Elise turned and watched her go, "Damn" she thought to herself, "I thought Phoebe was getting better at coping". Turning back to close the door to Phoebe's office, she stopped in amazement as she saw all the roses. Stepping into the room, she couldn't believe what she could see. "Where the hell did all these roses come from? and how did they get past security?" was the only thing she could think.

Looking down, she observed with sadness a single rose, lying on the floor, squashed and with its petals spread across the floor. Elise then reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

It took Phoebe only a short time to return to the Manor. As she entered the hall, to her surprise, she found both Piper and Paige waiting for her. Looking at them, it took her only seconds to realise that they knew she was on her way home. And it was because they were watching her and that Elise had also been part of it. Even at the Bay Mirror, they would not trust her enough to leave her alone.

Suddenly furious, she walked past her sisters without saying a word and headed for her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she tried to make some sense of the complications that now made up her life. Cole, the City, her job, her powers and all the challenges of being a Charmed One were beginning to overwhelm her. After a short pause, she thought "No, they have already over whelmed me".

Looking wistfully at the wall opposite her bed, she almost wished for the City to appear as it was the only option that promised everything that she now desired, love, a family and above all, peace. As she regarded the wall with a now uncertain feeling, she heard her door being gently opened. Turning, she found Piper entering carrying a large mug containing something hot.

As a result she did not see the CIty start to take over the wall of her bedroom. As she stood to greet her sister that her empathy showed was highly concerned for her, the City started to fade again as Piper carefully offered her the drink. Piper however did see the City's brief appearance, something she was careful not to show.

Piper realised that getting Phoebe away from her bedroom and the City was suddenly a very good idea. "Come on downstairs" she said, "Leo should be back soon and I understand that he has finally got a good idea of what the City actually is and why it is appearing to you".

"Good" replied Phoebe who was finding the range of emotions that she was going through, increasingly difficult to live with. "The City came to me in my office at the Mirror. Then Cole turned up. This is getting too much for me to cope with".

Later both Piper and Phoebe sat at the Dining room table, each nursing a large mug of chamomile tea. A by now irritated Phoebe couldn't help but complain yet again that she didn't need a baby sitter. She got the same response as had happened the previous times, Piper ignored her and concentrated on something else, in this case her chamomile tea. Phoebe turned to watch in annoyance as Paige came down the stairs and joined them from the hallway. Phoebe couldn't help but mutter "Shift change I see, whose turn is it after you Paige, are you going to call Prue back from Phuket or is it Leo's turn?. How about Elise, I know you had her watching me at the Mirror".

Paige just sat down and asked "Piper, where is Leo?". Before Piper could answer, Leo orbed into the Dining room and after a pause, joined all three sisters sitting at the table. Clearly reading the unpleasant vibes present in the room, Leo decided to get straight to the point.

"Well I fairly certain that I have finally found out what Phoebe has been seeing" Leo said with a grim tone to his voice. "Oh that does not sound good" replied Piper.

Phoebe said "Not everything in this world is out to get us Piper, you know you could trust me a bit more. Or has Prue been talking to you". Piper looked down at the table top as Phoebe's words stung. "I do trust you, its just I am scared for you, its what we older sisters do. We can't help ourselves".

Leo added "I am certain that I know what your City is Phoebe and your sisters are right to be concerned. Its simply called, as you keep calling it, the City and its a lot older than Cole mentioned. Its been around for a very long time, probably as long as magic itself, at least for thousands of years. How it came into existence, we don't know, we don't even know if its alive".

"So what is it?" demanded Phoebe.

Continuing in a grim voice, Leo said "Basically its a trap. Its neutral, in that it hunts good, evil and neutral beings, both magical and non magical. It offers someone what they especially want, something that they desire above all else. Once that being enters or surrenders to the city, they are absorbed, physically and magically. Anyone who goes after them is never seen again, including at least two powerful Elders and apparently, several Upper level demons".

"But I could feel people in the city, my empathy power showed me that they were happy and content. And there were no demons, nothing evil. That was not faked, I could tell" replied Phoebe.

"Thats the nasty part of the trap. As far as the Elders have ever been able to determine, you are right. The people you see are alive, maybe as only just memories but they are living the dream it promises. And thats all it is, a dream. They don't exist any more, they can never leave and nothing will ever change for them. Remember it offers what you want, so the dream it is showing you is one that is demon free" said Leo.

"So the City takes the people who join it, takes their power, even their bodies and only gives them a dream, even demons?" asked Paige.

"Basically yes, thats how it survives, by absorbing their power" replied Leo, "even the two Elders who entered to rescue innocents, never returned. The other Elders think the City tricked them so now they dream that they succeeded and returned to the heavens. In reality, like everyone else, even powerful demons, the city has them trapped for eternity".

Silence settled in the Sitting room as all present considered what Leo had told them. Then before any one else could say anything or even ask a question, Phoebe scared everyone by saying "But they have what they desire don't they, all of them". With that she rose and walked down the hallway towards the front door.

As a concerned Piper and Paige rose to follow, Phoebe turned and said "No, I need time to think. Just leave me alone". Unable to see her purse that contained her car keys and unwilling to take time to look for it, she turned, grabbed Paige's car keys off the side table and left the Manor. Paige moved to the nearest Living room window and pulled a curtain back gently as Phoebe backed her car out into the road. She winced as with a blare of a car horn, Phoebe narrowly missed being hit by another car. Ignoring the yelled insults, Phoebe drove off.

Behind her, Piper came to an abrupt decision. Looking up, she yelled "Cole, I know you are listening, get your demon arse in here now damn it". As both an alarmed Leo and Paige watched, an grim Cole faded into the passageway. Confronted by a determined Piper, he just stood there, his hands clasped in front of him as Piper stepped forward to stand in front of him.

Almost yelling, Piper said "You know what is after her. That damn City almost has her and it is you who is driving her to it. She called the City into her bedroom after your appearance at the Mirror. It started to come for her. If I hadn't been with her, she probably would have surrendered to it. If you don't leave her alone then it will take her. If that happens then we will sent you to hell for all eternity".

Before Piper could finish drawing breath to continue, an angry Cole replied "So are you, you surround her, you control her. You never give her time for herself. Even now, you take her half way round the world to fight demons, What are you giving her, answer me that".

A furious Piper replied "We are her sisters, we always have been and always will be".

With a sneer on his face, Cole replied "Phoebe loves me and I love her and that will never change". WIth that he turned and faded from the Manor.

Breathing deeply as she was still furious, Piper turned to look at Paige and Leo. "What are we going to do?, we might lose her, we might have already lost her". Turning to look straight at Leo, she added "Do something, the Elders must have some ideas, we still have the Power of Three, why can't Prue, Paige and I use a spell or a potion to drive the City away".

Leo looked back at Piper and then turned slightly away as he considered the one possibility the Elders had been able to come up with. Dangerous and difficult, it could easily have repercussions beyond now but it was the only chance he could see having any positive effect. "I do have something but I need to talk to someone else first. Cole is right about one thing, Phoebe needs some time to herself, stay here, don't go after her". Before Piper or Paige could say anything, Leo orbed away.

"Now what?" demanded Piper of Paige, "Phoebe needs our help". Paige who was considering what she felt from Phoebe, Cole and then Leo, simply said "They are all right, we have to give her time to herself. I just pray that Leo knows what he is doing and that Cole will stay away. I trust Phoebe, I think you need to trust her too". Stepping forward, she grabbed Pipers hands with her own. "Damn it" replied Piper, "if people keep seeing us holding each other all the time like this then rumors will spread".

Piper's feeble attempt at humour at least got a smile from Paige. "Come on, we still have more of those potions to make and at least it will give us something else to think about". After a brief pause, Piper replied "I don't know if that's a good idea. Not when I am in the mood that I am now, as I don't want a pot full of potion exploding in the kitchen. The way I feel at the moment, it could blow the Manor off the map".

"Well, lets find out" replied Paige, "but lets start small, just in case".

Somewhere else, close by but so far away, Leo was talking to another. After a brief and intense conversation, he handed over the power she would need. After a look behind her at her mother, she once again returned to the mortal realm.

_One guess who the mystery woman is. It shouldn't be hard._

_Coming up, Phoebe be the first sister to fulfill her part of the prophecy by making her choice. And the Charmed Ones will test their spells, potions, powers and the Power of Three against some demons._


	11. 11 Phoebes decision

**Phoebe's decision.**

Pushing Paige's car hard, breaking the speed limit many times along with several other road rules, Phoebe finally arrived on the coast road. Without even recognising what she had done, she had used her magic so that the occupants of three traffic police cars had ignored her, other drivers had moved out of her way without knowing why and the traffic signals had always been green.

Looking for somewhere close to the surf, Phoebe tried to find somewhere private, somewhere she could try and make sense of the massive complications and demands that now made up her life. Finally her precognition showed her the way and she found what she was looking for. A deserted area, close to the sea where she would have all the privacy she wanted.

Turning off the coast road onto a side road that ended in a gravel parking area, she carefully parked Paige's VW and sat there, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. Three minutes later she finally started moving, getting out of the car and locking it. Walking down a barely visible side path created by those who prefer to ignore the paths made for them, she headed for a group of tree's and bushes that her empathy told her was deserted and thus would provide the privacy she wanted.

Choosing a shady tree surrounded by a patch of sparse grass, she sat down with her knees under her chin. She then wrapped her arms around her legs tightly to stop herself shaking. Leaning back against the tree, she tried to empty her mind and listen to the surf rolling onto the beach not far from her. Ever since she had been a young child, the sound of waves breaking on the shore had provided comfort. As she sat there, unable even to work out how to start, all she could think off was 'come on Phoebe, you have all the answers', so help your self".

What did catch her attention was a familiar mental feeling that bought a burst of joy to her. As she started to get to her feet, her mother walked up from the beach to join her. "Oh Phoebe" said Patty as she wrapped her arms around her daughter to comfort her. Looking past her mother's shoulder to see if anyone else was joining them, Phoebe almost laughed as she followed her mothers footprints back to where they started in the middle of a patch of sand.

"What are you doing here?, how long can you stay?" asked Phoebe.

After a short pause as she carefully considered her response Patty said "You want to be happy, to gave a demon free life, to have a family". Phoebe replied "Yes, its everything I want, its everything we all want, even Piper".

"You feel that its everything all four of you want so why shouldn't you" replied Patty.

Phoebe raised her face to start into her mothers. "Over five years of constant fighting, getting hurt, losing friends, almost losing my sisters more times than I can count, losing Cole. I've lost count of how many times I have nearly died. Magic even took you from us. What does the future hold for all of us, more of the same?".

Patty closed her eyes as Phoebe's pain echoed through her. Vivid still, she remembered the despair that had overwhelmed her after her own death and her realisation that she would never touch her daughters again. The fact that she now could, was no comfit given the circumstances.

"You want that life for all of your sisters, free of the pain that magic can bring".

Phoebe closed her eyes and said "Why can I talk to you like this when I can't talk to my sisters. All I seem to be able to do is fight with them, I took Paige's car. Why can't they understand why the life I want is so precious to me, not just for me but also them as well".

Patty for the first time didn't hesitate. "I am so proud of you, what you and your sisters have achieved. You have every right to want and fight for that life you so deserve. And I believe in every fibre of my being that you will gain it someday".

"But not through the CIty?" asked Phoebe in a quiet voice.

"I don't know, if its what you want" replied Patty, "I just want to make sure my daughter is happy". Reaching up with her right hand, Patty first gently pushed Phoebe's hair back and then gently stroked her cheek. Tears for the first time appeared on Phoebe's face as she remembered how often her grandmother would also do this when she was young and needing reassurance..

"I am so afraid that I will lose you again, like I did so long ago" Patty quietly said.

Phoebe couldn't help herself as she responded to her mother's pain. "That also scares me. That at any time I could lose a sister or someone else I love. Cole will never again be part of my life. But what happens if he goes after the others in my family. Matt can't defend himself, neither can Dad. Not even the 'Charmed Ones' are powerful enough to stop him. And Piper is pregnant. I lost my baby to the Seer, how can we protect Piper's baby, your first grand daughter"?.

Patty watched as for the first time since they had vanquished the Seer, Phoebe began to cry in earnest. This time she responded as she had so many years ago to any of her daughters pain, she wrapped her arms around Phoebe, pulled her gently close and began to rock her backwards and forwards.

As Phoebe's sisters had done after Cole's vanquish, Patty also said nothing. She knew that just being there, showing Phoebe that she was not alone, was the only way to offer comfort. After several minutes, Phoebe found herself beginning to relax. Gradually the tension that pulled her muscles into knots left her and her tears slowed. Finally she stopped crying and after several sniffles, laughed gently and pulled back from her mother enough so she could look at her face. Her mother produced a handkerchief from somewhere and carefully began to wipe the tears away. "That feels better, doesn't it" Patty stated.

Closing her eyes, Phoebe replied "I know that despite all my problems, my sisters love me, that they will always be there for me. Even Paige, she is so fantastic. Even when my baby made me hit her, almost kill her, she was always there for me. Even when I turned on all of my sisters, when I became the Queen of all Evil, they never gave up. I owe them so much. Thats why the City means everything to me".

Patty said "You wanted to repay your sisters by giving them what the city offers?.

Phoebe replied "Initially, but I am beginning to doubt it. None of them see what I see". Still staring into her mother's face and in a voice suddenly full of doubt, Phoebe asked "what if they are right, that the City is evil, that all it wants is my magic".

For what seemed so long, Patty said nothing. Then she said "You felt what the people in the City were experiencing, did they regret what they had done?".

"No" said Phoebe, "they were all happy, they had everything they wanted". Phoebe's eyes defocussed as for the first time she began to consider what she had just said. Patty said nothing, unlike her mother, she knew that this was a decision that Phoebe had to make for herself.

"They were given what they wanted" said Phoebe and in a voice that changed as she realised "but both Cole and Leo said demons were trapped there too. I didn't feel them. The City only showed me what I wanted, not everything, just the bits that I wanted to see.

And why did it come to me?."

Again Patty said nothing, waiting for Phoebe to come to the only conclusion that was correct.

Finally Phoebe asked the one important question, the one that would allow her to realise the truth and make the decision the prophecy demanded. The one that would give her the truth behind the City's reason for coming to her, why now and what it would gain.

"But it will give me what I want, won't it?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes" replied Patty, "the City will give you everything you ask for. The Elders all agreed on that".

Phoebe leaned forward and turned sideways to rest her head on her mothers chest. "What am I going to do Mum?".

Patty wrapped her arms around her daughter to hold her tight once again, then released her to say "What ever you decide is the right thing to do".

After a small but genuine laugh, Phoebe replied "Oh Mum, you have been listening to too many Whitelighters". Sitting there, she considered what she knew and assumed about the City. As she did, she felt her uncertainties swell and now she began to seriously question the Cities intentions.

As Patty shifted herself slightly so that Phoebe could now rest her head on her mother's lap. There in silence they sat. Phoebe with her head lying in her mother's lap, her eyes closed, resting herself as she relaxed. Her mother gently stroked her hair back and then rested her hands on Phoebe's head and shoulders. Unwilling to move as her mother wrapped her in her love, Phoebe allowed the sensation of safety and support her mother was providing to flow through her.

It was now past noon and Phoebe finally came to a decision. The City would solve so many of her problems, so long as her sisters would forgive her for what she had decided to do. With a quiet laugh she finally remembered the Asian prophecy and the choice it said she would have to make. Well she had now made that choice.

She sat up to look at her mother who stared back with the sort of compassion that only a mother could show. "I know what I have to do" stated Phoebe in a firm tone. Patty just nodded and waited for Phoebe to continue. "I just hope Prue and Piper will forgive me".

Patty got to her feet, pulling Phoebe up with her. "Just remember your family loves you and what ever happens, we always will. Both your Grams and I are so proud of you and your sisters and I know the life you want will be yours, if not soon, then one day".

As Patty released her hands to take a step backwards and Phoebe realised that her mother was leaving. "Don't go, please" she begged as she reached out with both her hands to grab her mother's arms. With sorrow and pain now appearing on her face, Patty reached up with her right hand to gently place it on the side of her daughters face. As her thumb stroked Phoebe's cheek, she said "You don't need me now, but your sisters need you. Don't be afraid to follow your heart".

With that she took another step back, gently breaking contact with her daughter. With a soft "Blessed be", Patty took another step backwards, then started to turn away as she dissolved into a cloud of orbs that flowed upwards as they vanished.

Phoebe stood there, breathing deeply and initially unable to take her eyes from where her mother had vanished, hoping that she would return. Finally she turned to step closer to the tree so she could rest her arms high on the trunk and rest her forehead on her arms.

First she had to return home and face her sisters. She had much to explain although her intentions with the City would need to wait. Hoping that nothing had happened to Paige's VW while she and her mother bonded over her problems, she took several deep breaths and then turned to walk back up the path.

And second, she had promised to help the Thai witches with their demonic problem. Her sisters would need her help to solve the that problem. Something in what she could feel about the future, told her that she would be needed if they were to succeed.

Then and only then would she summon the City.

_Whats next, the Charmed Ones and Keow's coven go after some demons to test their new potions, spells and find out more about the Queen. Its magic v magic._


	12. 12 The Power of Four return

_Sorry this has taken so long, basically writers block. _

_I think I have managed to work my way through it. The rest of the story is planned out to the end and a fair chunk written._

_Whats next, the Charmed Ones and Keow's coven go after some demons to test their new potions, spells and find out more about the Queen. Its magic v magic._

**The Power of Four return.**

Standing quietly in the Manor's sitting room, Piper waited for Phoebe and Paige to get themselves ready. It was 2 am in the morning and even Piper had not found it easy to get organised. Both Phoebe and Paige had found it even harder and could be heard wandering from bedroom to bathroom and back again.

Leo had just orbed away with most of the potions that Paige and her had spent most of the previous morning and early afternoon brewing. He would returning soon to take his wife to Thailand. Deep in thought, she wondered what she should do. Phoebe's return the previous day had been a massive relief however other worries still bothered her. That Phoebe had spend time with their mother had woken old feelings of her own, feelings that felt far too close to jealousy for her own peace of mind.

Also that Phoebe had refused to discuss the City still worried her. At least she would be able to discuss her worries with Prue, so surely something could be done. The long and quiet talk she had with Paige as they nervously waited for Phoebe to return, had at least finally allowed Piper to fully voice her concerns.

Having to concentrate on making potions and not blow up the Manor, had allowed her to finally open up too Paige whose Whitelighter instincts had proved very useful when it came to advice. They had talked for some time, well as Piper had to admit, mostly she had talked and Paige had listened. The occasional words Paige had managed to add, had pointed Piper in the direction needed to start to analyse her feelings.

"Paige is right, trust, I have to learn to trust and not only Phoebe but myself as well" Piper murmured to herself and her baby. "And Prue, Paige and everyone else. Surely I learnt something from that Necron demon".

Breathing deeply to calm herself, she placed her hands gently on her tummy and once again tried to feel her baby. Old fears, that she had thought she had dealt with, started to stir again. Once again she tried to relax as the fear inspired by Necron began to stir within her. And once again her Mother's love and something else rose to counteract it. With a smile Piper, recognised the other, her baby daughter was also reaching out to her.

A cloud of orbs appeared in the hall as Leo returned. Piper stepped forward to hug him, "I felt our daughter. She reached out to me to offer comfort". With a smile on his face, Leo stepped far enough back so he could place his hands on her tummy. Looking intently as his face, Piper saw his delight gradually change to disappointment as it became obvious that he could not feel anything".

"You will" Piper quickly added, "soon".

As both Phoebe and Paige came down the stairs, they paused as they saw both Piper and Leo sharing a moment. Turning to look at her sisters, Piper said "Ar finally the demon hunters have risen from the bed and the bathroom. Time to vanquish some demons, sisters".

Both Phoebe and Paige smiled. With that all four orbed to Keow's shop to find only Prue, Matt, Keow and Kai waiting. As all four sisters looked around in mild surprise, Prue added "The Whitelighters are bringing the rest of the coven now".

Keow's shop rapidly became increasingly crowded as the four sisters, Leo and Matt watched with interest as six other members of Keow's coven were orbed in by Annita and Ammara. Keow's mother, her oldest daughter Panya (called Nok) and her son Sajja (Lek) came down stairs from the rooms above. Paige watched in growing concern as she realised that Kai and her younger nephew Lek, were the youngest witches in Keow's coven and that most of the rest appeared over thirty. Keow's coven, one of the more powerful in Thailand, had only two young witches, both from the same family. This did not bode well for its future.

Finally another six witches arrived, brought by three more Whitelighters. Introduced as representatives of six other Asian covens, several showed the effects of previous demonic fights. Both Phoebe, Kai and Paige couldn't help wince as the emotions from all of the witches rolled over them. Tiredness, grief, fear and an vicious feeling of emotional exhaustion in particular came from two.

Ammara started the ball rolling. "The number of demons waking has been accelerating rapidly. Over the last 24 hours, six groups of demons have escaped their imprisonment. Only two groups were attacked by covens and even then, most escaped. It is also getting harder to hide this from the authorities.

Annita, the female Whitelighter spoke up "Two days ago, three innocent monks and three witches were killed and several badly hurt when they tried to deal with what they thought was an infestation of lower level demons. Only three upper level demons also woke and these proved impossible to deal with. Since then other mortals have also died and several coven's have also lost members in fights as they tried to keep to the creed".

Both Prue and Phoebe noticed the guarded look Keow and Kai directed towards one of the two witches who were broadcasting the most intense feelings. Nothing could be seen directly in their faces but both could see a deep, abiding grief and hatred in their auras.

Ammara added "Too make matters worse, demons we have never seen before have started to appear. These demons can cast spells and throw both fireballs and energy balls. There are rumors to such demons in the histories but then they were unconfirmed. It seems as witch's have advanced their spell craft and powers, so have the demons.

And while we can heal those hurt, we can not bring back those who died. This is becoming a fight that the covens are losing as more and more upper level demons wake. If the Queen wakes then the witches here no longer have the numbers or the power to stop her. That is why we need the Charmed Ones help. And there is something else we were hoping you with your recent experience might be able to help us with.

In each of the battles that involved upper level demons, those demons ran from the fight at the first opportunity. Even when they could have killed many more. Those present described it as if something had seized control of them and forced them to run. Have you ever seen similar behaviour or a reason why they would do this?".

None of the sisters could think of any reason why demons would give up a certain victory to run away. It was as Piper said "Thats not the way any demon we have ever fought, has ever behaved".

Only Matt tried to answer the question as he asked "There has to be a reason for this, just either we can't see it or we don't have enough information". After a pause and with a look on his face that that showed he had just thought of something, he asked "Did you see which way the demons went". As a puzzled look spread over the Whitelighters faces, he added "They have to be going somewhere, what if its the same place and for the same reason".

"The Queen" Ammara replied suddenly, "they must be gathering to protect her and if we can track them, we can find her". The sudden hope in his voice was easily heard, finally they could start to plan ahead rather that just react to events.

An impatient Keow interrupted to ask "You said before that you had found an isolated temple where the demons were stirring. That this is where we could test our new potions and spells. And if you are right about the Queen, we might even find out more about her. So have you?".

"Yes" replied Ammara. "There is a old temple in the Khao Phra Thaeo Wildlife reserve. It has been deserted for centuries but our records show that it was used to imprison many demons. How many and how powerful, we don't know. It was one of the first used to hold demons and what we know from those times is very uncertain". Then in a quiet tone, showing both pain and some shame, he added "It was a time of battle, confusion and much death. But many lower level demons have definitely woken, we could sense that. However our sensing ability is now being blocked and that would take more powerful demons than them".

After a pause, he sighed and continued "This will probably be as bad a fight as any so far. All the other recent battles have cost witches their life's. I don't know what is waiting".

Another extended pause followed as all present considered the ramifications of a major demon fight. Then Phoebe lifted her head to say "FIght them now or fight them later. I am tired of waiting for them to attack us. Its time we took the fight to them. We have new spells, better potions and all our powers. Not only the Power of Three but there are 17 other powerful witches here. Between us all, they won't have a chance".

Leo grinned and said "Well said, Phoebe. She is right and if we need them, there are other covens from San Francisco who will aid us". Looking across the room at the tired asian witches, Leo placed one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other on Kai. "Together there is nothing we can't accomplish. You are a power of 21 and we Whitelighters are coming also. We can't aid directly in the fight, our powers are too pacifist but we can heal and we will stand alongside you".

Matt added "Don't forget us muggles, we are part of this too". All present could feel the mood lighten, especially as they saw the look that Prue directed at a defiant Matt. Prue then sighed, Matt was coming and this time, there was nothing she would do to stop him. Besides, his ideas had been had been very useful so far and he could easily benefit them again.

"Well if an american mortal can go and you are taking my wife and my children to fight, then I am coming too" said a young man coming down the stairs. Dressed in military camouflage clothing, he walked into the room to stand alongside Nok. Reaching out to hold one of her hands, he then put his arm around the young Lek. Nok smiled nervously and turned to the Charmed ones and their men. "This is my husband Tee, he has always supported us" and she turned to face Keow. "He is right, he may be mortal but this is his world as well". With that all three stared at Keow, waiting for her too make a decision.

Keow slowly looked around the room. No support would come from the Charmed Ones although Prue did not look entirely happy. Nok and her children also made it plain that their father had the right to fight alongside them. The Whitelighters were no help as they took care to remain completely neutral. Speaking to Tee and Nok, Keow said "You realise what you are getting into, thirty years ago, my husband came with me and I couldn't protect him".

Tee replied "Yes but if my wife is going to fight, then I will be with her".

After another short pause, "Good, may the God's watch over you" replied Keow. "Right then, its time we went. Everyone choose a Whitelighter, its time to kick some demon arse". The deliberate choice of words coming from the old woman resulted in more than a few bursts of laughter from those present and it notably reduced the tension.

Leo took Piper, Prue and Matt while Paige took Kai and Phoebe. The other Whitelighters paired up with the rest of the witches. Then without another word being said, they all disappeared in a cloud of orbs.

**Khao Phra Thaeo Wildlife reserve.**

As they all orbed into the temple's courtyard, all present carefully examined the ruined temple that they now knew held at least some demons. Deep in the Khao Phra Thaeo Wildlife reserve, it had suffered considerably from several centuries of abandonment and natures return. Huge tree roots had pried stones apart and collapsed several of the outer rooms. Even the larger blocks that made up the outer wall had suffered as many now lay scattered around the temple as most of the wall had fallen outwards.

The inner courtyard was covered with a deep litter layer and old tree stumps. It was clear that some attempt had been made in the past to limit the damage as the tree's had been felled, both here and those growing on top of the building. New growth in the form of young trees however showed that nature regarded this as only a temporary setback.

Keow began to describe what she knew of the history behind this temple. One of the over 700 temples scattered over the old Khmer lands, it had been one of the first build to imprison demons that had been bound in stone. Inside the inner temple were the stones that held a variety of demons and if the legends were correct, more than one upper level demon.

"Why are these prisons now considered as temples?" asked Paige.

Keow replied "Our ancestors could not vanquish most of the demons. Imprisoning them in stone was the only way to deal with them. However keeping them bound was not easy, especially during the start of the war. To maintain the prison, the gods had been encouraged to help by adding altars that would allow them to increase their presence. Not only did this prevent the demons escape but it would also keep those still free, from trying to rescue their brethren".

"Now that the power from the demons you vanquished in the new world has returned, it has allowed them to wake. And that the Gods are no longer being actively worshipped here, means that they can not help as well. We are in a way, the authors of our own misfortune".

Annita turned to add "Do not blame yourselves, any of you. We always knew that this day would come, the prophecy made that clear".

"Wait, finish it later, we have company" interrupted Phoebe

A demon jumped up to stand on one of the broken walls in front of them, holding its large wings above it. Larger than the lower level demons, it was about five feet high, with a scaly, hairless hide. It looked at them from a face that looked neither reptilian or bird like, but somewhere in between. Balancing on thin hind legs, it crouched as its lower set of arms reached down to sink into the rock. The other pair of arms which were incorporated into its wings, were swept outwards to make it look bigger than it was and it started to sway back and forth as it prepared to attack.

"Huh" said Prue as she bought her hands together in a clapping motion. Two large rocks on either side of the demon, abruptly slammed together, squashing the demon between them. A burst of red fire from between the now touching rocks, showed that this demon, would never threaten anyone again.

Both the Asian witches and Whitelighters paused in surprise as this was the first time any of them had heard of a demon this powerful being vanquished by a solo witch's power without the aid of a potion. Especially as Prue had easily moved almost a ton of rock to do it. Keow turned her head to see how both Matt and the other Charmed Ones would react to the demon's death and was startled to see no reaction. Clearly Prue had shown this ability on other occasions.

Making a mental note not to get on Prue's bad side, Keow then began to wonder what could the rest of the Charmed Ones could do.

Another demon, basically identical to the first, flew up from behind the inner wall to land on its top. Like the first it was obviously preparing to attack. Paige looked across the courtyard to see another large shaped rock lying on the ground almost beneath the demon. GIven its size and position, it was probably from the same wall that the second demon was now standing on. With a loud but carefully said "ROCK", she first thrust her hand out towards the rock, then lifted her hand up towards the demon as the rock dissolved into a cloud of orbs.

The demon snarled and hunched down as it bought its wings forward so it could attack. Only to stop and look up in surprise as the rock reappeared above it in a cloud of orbs. These disappeared leaving the rock unsupported and it fell. Landing on the demon with a loud crash, which like the first, vanished in a burst of red fire.

"Huh" Paige said in a pleased voice. "It worked. All that remote orbing practise with Leo and thats the first demon I have vanquished using my orbing power. And I put that rock back where it belonged".

"Show off" Piper said in a pleased tone and reached across to gently punch Paige's shoulder.

Six more demons appeared, this time all lower level ones. Following them was a demon none had even seen before. Even larger than the first two, its skin was covered in tattoos in the form of diagrams and runes. It too snarled and as the six lower level demons ran forward to attack, it began to cast a spell in a language none could understand.

A howling gale swept into the courtyard, bringing with it a cloud of leaves and dust that hid the lower level demons attack. Before any of the Charmed Ones could move, Keow, Noo, Nok and three other witches stepped forward to combine their powers. The gale then split in front of the group, passing on either side as they used their wind power to seize at least partial control of the spell. Quickly the gale moved away from the witches and back towards the demon who began to shake as it lost control of the spell.

The six demons burst out of the gale, only to find the rest of the group waiting for them. Piper exploded two with Prue slamming another into a rock, vanquishing it. Two more demons stopped suddenly as their feet sunk deep into the rock floor which then froze around them. There they struggled, as they tried to free themselves. The last almost made it close enough to the group to attack however a bolt of lightening vaporised it. The two trapped demons were then vanquished with two potions thrown by the witches.

The demon magic user released its spell and turned to escape, only to find that it had also sunk deeply into the rock it was standing on. Frantically it began to pull itself free, only to find the coven had already partially surrounded it.

Holding up her hand to stop any potion vial being thrown, Prue said "Can you talk?". The only reply was another snarl followed by another string of words that could only be a spell. Prue dropped her hand and a thrown potion vial hit the still trapped demon. The demon screamed and flung its head back as fire consumed it. As its magic failed and then unraveled, it disappeared in a bright burst of fire that reached several yards into the sky.

"Well that wasn't too hard" said Paige as they all looked around to see if any more demons were forthcoming. "That was only a test, done to see what we were capable of" replied one witch. "They did the same when we went after another group. A small attack to test us followed by the main one. They killed my husband and two others in our coven. They have only just started".

"Agreed " said Prue, "but the new potions worked well, on both the lower level demons and the spell caster. We need to confront the rest as quickly as possible, before they can organise another attack".

With that they turned to face the dark and threatening passage way that led in to the large inner temple. Partially collapsed, covered in vines and the remains of old tree's, it looked very much like what it was, an entrance into something very close to hell.


	13. 13 Magic v Magic

_Wow this has taken me ages to write. And its only the prelude to the big one. _

_I would appreciate comments as this is only a skirmish leading up to the big one (cast of hundreds). _

_I have tried to make it real !, least as real as a magical battle might happen. So what you think will definitely decide how the next fight will go. _

_Thanks_

**Magic v Magic**

The group slowly climbed the few steps between the outer and inner courtyards and then began to approach the tunnel entrance. As they walked, Prue looked around to see apprehension on all their faces. When she found herself talking to Keow, she realised that she felt the same. Even the Charmed Ones rarely attacked an enemy that they knew so little about. This was unknown territory.

Partially to delay the moment when they would have to take action but also to learn more about the power that Keow's coven could wield, she said. "That was impressive, your powers and the way you used them. I was especially impressed with those of you with Aerokinesis and Geokinesis powers. The way you took over that demon's spell and then trapped those demons in rock".

Keow who with a typical asian facade was carefully hiding her own nervousness replied "You mean our Wind and Earth powers?. Why do Americans always want to make new labels for something that already has a name. These powers are two of the most common in Asian witches as these were passed down from the four surviving sisters. The powers wielded by the three oldest sisters have always been part of our magic, only not as common. Only recently have other powers begun to appear. Kai is the first empath in our coven".

"She can also control animals, our whitelighters say that it is a form of telepathy and linked to her empathy" added Kai's proud mother. Noo reached across to gently hug her daughter.

"Later" added a irritated Whitelighter, "there are demons to deal with".

"Whitelighters have no patience here, is it the same with you" asked Keow of the Charmed Ones. Nothing was said but all six whitelighters looked defensive as they found themselves under the scrutiny of the rest of the group. "All right everyone, this way" said Keow.

All gathered in front of the inner temple. One of the new whitelighters whose name was Choi said "I have explored this temple before. This entrance descends only about 10 yards before it enters the main chamber. The stair widens considerably as it nears the bottom.

The chamber itself is shaped like a lowercase t. Its about 7 yards high, 20 yards wide and 45 yards long. Four large stone pillars hold up the roof. Two small side chambers branch off each side towards the far end. What we do know is that there are a lot of demons imprisoned in the rock walls, pillars and even the floor. What type and how powerful they are, we don't know. It was built so long ago".

Standing quietly in small groups, close together, they examined the stone building that reached almost 4 stories above them. Almost 40 yards wide and 60 yards long, it rose in a series of three terraces. Unlike the younger and the highly decorated temples that were still used, this one was one of the first built and was made from just plain stone. No statues and only crude carvings covered its walls. Created to imprison the trapped demons and built in a time of war, it was simple and functional.

Much of the building was still covered in scattered tree stumps. Growing between them in abundance were many plants such as vines and other small shrubs, some flowering. Roots from the felled tree's grew down from the terraces and across much of the flatter areas. Rather than growing into the cracks between the stones as the trees did in the outer temple, these seemed to be trying to hold the stones together.

Partially blocked by a collapsed lintel, the main entrance looked dark and dangerous. Even the afternoon sun which should be shining into the doorway seemed unable to penetrate a darkness that looked alive, hungry and waiting.

All could not help but notice that the roots from a large dead Banyan tree that grew down the side of the doorway from the terrace above, refused to enter the passageway as did the vines that grew in profusion across the stone walls and terraces.

Three smaller entrances, one in the middle of each of the three other walls reached down into the inner chamber from the terrace above them. The Whitelighter Choi described these as narrow, steeper stairs that had also suffered damage over the many centuries and were now in an unknown state. Their primary function was to act as light wells and bring some illumination into the main chamber.

It took little imagination by those present to decide that these would not be the best way to enter. Not that the entrance they were standing in front of looked any more inviting. It apparently widened as it descended and while the stairs were dark and covered with drifts of leaves, dirt and other rubbish, the passageway was at least large enough to allow them to enter as a group.

Both Phoebe, Paige and Kai were especially unhappy given what they could sense lay below them. That their disquiet was also clearly visible to the rest, made for an uncertain group of witches, whitelighters and mortals.

"That does not feel good. Any chance we can call it a draw and go home?" asked Paige in a scared and plaintiff voice. As she looked at the silent faces around her, she added "No I didn't think so. OK, lets get this over with. Whose first ?".

The witch who had lost her husband in a previous battle, spoke up as she stared into the entrance. "I have seen this darkness before, my coven encountered it when we tried to deal with a group of demons. We have a spell that should drive it back. It worked for us".

None present would risk turning their backs to the entrance, given what their imagination showed what could emerge with no warning, so they retreated back several yards to discuss and finalise a plan.

Prue found herself in a somber mood as the reality of the situation struck her. Ahead of them was another battle with so many unknowns. How many demons and how powerful would they be?. And as had happened before, would some of the witches in their group die?. Maybe even one of her sisters or Matt. Stepping forward, she gently grabbed Matt's hand. Before she could say anything, Matt said "No, I am staying, I will be safer with you than waiting out here and I will not return to Phuket or the Manor. I can't wait there, not knowing what is going on, not knowing if you are OK or hurt or". He stopped, unwilling to say any more.

Prue briefly hugged him, ignoring the others who watched. None laughed as they also worried for those they loved, some present and others waiting for them so far away. Nok too looked at her mortal husband. He had come through his first demon battle unharmed and seemed to be holding up well. Standing alongside his son, he lifted his head to stare back at his wife. Nok could only smile then she turned her head to watch and listen as Keow took charge.

"Paige is right, we move now and we stay together. We enter through the main entrance, I know that means the demons can escape out the other entrances but splitting us up is not acceptable. Areeya has a spell that her coven used to light their way and it will drive back at least the lower level demons. It should work well here, particularly if all of us contribute to it".

"And remember please" added Annita, "at least one of the Upper level demons must escape if we are too track them. Finding the Queen quickly is vital if we are too have any real chance of winning this war".

Areeya quietly and without hesitation repeated the spell that her coven had written and used several days before as they entered a similar situation.

_Powers of good, driven by our might,_

_Show us what is hidden by evil's blight,_

_Drive this darkness from our sight,_

_So that we can bring justice from this fight._

Even Phoebe was impressed and her "Wow, thats one I want to remember and add to the Book of Shadows" restored some pride to the Asian witches. Areeya looked back at Phoebe and for the first time the mask that hid her grief slipped as pride in what her husband and her coven had done, briefly surfaced.

"Nok, Noo and I will lead with the Charmed Ones. Between our wind powers and the Charmed Ones, we should be able to stop or kill anything that comes at us. Kai, Lek, I want you in the middle with our Whitelighters and the mortals. If things go wrong, then orb as many out as you can". Looking at the rest of her coven and the six other witches, she added "We are strongest in our earth powers, weakest in those who can summon fire. Those with earth powers are to take the rear and defend us from attack. Seal the tunnel behind us if you have to. The four of you who can call the lightening, on our right and the rest of you, on our left. Any comments ?".

After an extended pause, Prue said "Lets do it".

With that 21 witches, 2 mortals and 6 whitelighters moved forward to approach the entrance.

As they stood in front of the entrance, Areeya slowly spoke the spell that two of her coven had written almost a week ago. All present even Matt and Tee, repeated what she said and from everyone rose balls of white light. Some larger than others, a refection of each person's individual power. Matt watched with surprise and then pride as a small ball of light even rose from him. As his contribution joined the rest to create a shining ball of magic that could only be called a mini sun, he took a deep breath, a firm hold on a potion vial and followed his wife into the passageway.

With the mini sun moving in front of them, they slowly and carefully descended the stairs. Initially covered in leaves and detritus which rapidly vanished after about three yards in. From then onwards the stone stairs were clean but pitted and uneven from centuries of wear and tear.

Matt almost tripped twice as he could not take his eyes off their surroundings. He first watched with fascination as the mini sun blazed brightly in front of them. It both lit their way and drove back the darkness. It took little imagination for him to see the mini sun grappling with the darkness.

Only when the group stopped and he almost walked into Prue, did he stop to see what they were looking at. Revealed as the darkness retreated were the remains of two stone panels, one on each side of the tunnel. What ever had been carved into its surface, was now impossible to see as the stone was deeply gouged by claws that had ripped most of the surface rock away.

From the whitelighter who had described the inner temple, came "These and the next six panels were covered in murals picturing the Gods and the priests who worshipped them. An altar should be at the bottom of the stairs. These allowed the Gods to maintain their presence which kept the demons imprisoned and prevented other demons entering. Similar panels and altars should be at the base of each of the three side tunnels.

Their destruction means there is nothing keeping the demons here. They can escape when ever they want too".

"So why haven't they?" asked Prue.

Phoebe replied "I think they are still helping demons escape. I can feel that there are still some imprisoned". Phoebe stopped as a wave of hatred rolled out of the darkness ahead. Both she, the Whitelighters and several witches including Paige and Kai wilted as the dark emotion threatened to over whelm those more sensitive to such feelings.

Overhead the mini sun pulsed once and a burst of white light evaporated the hatred. "That is one very useful spell" Phoebe said to a quiet group.

Keow resolutely stepped forward and the rest followed. Passing the destroyed panels, they paused again as they reached the bottom of the stairs and found a destroyed altar in front of them.

Looking up, Prue gently waved her right hand, sending the mini sun forward. Slowly but surely it drove the darkness back, revealing more damaged rock panels and a pitted support column. This time the damage to the rock panels was different. Everyone had no difficulty seeing that the damage was caused by something tearing itself out of the rock.

And for the first time, lower level demons began to be seen. Emerging into the grey area between the dark and the light, they would snarl and then rapidly turn to dive into the safety provided by the darkness.

"Get ready" said Keow.

A snarling wave of lower level demons burst from the darkness and came straight at the group. Too many to count, they ran on the floor and around the pitted walls which provided excellent traction. A few tried to fly but the mini sun's light was too powerful and they were forced to dive and join those on the floor.

Prue said "Now" and all four sisters joined hands. Instantly the mini sun pulsed blindingly bright as a burst of white light illuminated a larger area of the temple. All the lower level demons immediately convulsed and collapsed in agony as the light seared their eyes and skin. Briefly visible in the darkness were a number of larger demons. Still partially blinded by the now very bright mini sun, the witches only had enough time to catch a brief glimpse of the demons before they turned and vanished back into the protective dark.

As their eyes adjusted, all present watched with emotions that ranged from shock to grim pleasure as the lower level demons thrashed around in agony on the floor. First one then another died as the light burned through their skin. Within seconds, much of the floor was briefly covered in red fire and ashes as the rest of the demons died.

As the last of the demons vanished, the witches relaxed as the immediate threat disappeared. Realising this, Keow turned and urgently yelled "Get ready".

Just in time the Charmed Ones regained their poise as a series of fire balls came straight at them. Still in the group mind that made up the Power of Three, Prue frantically used her power to deflect as many of the on coming fireballs as she could. Over half the fireballs deflected upwards, exploding as they hit the ceiling, showering the witches with rock fragments. Piper reached out to explode others. And Phoebe joined with Paige to create a shield that stopped those that remained.

They almost succeeded.

One fireball got past them all and with the mindless intention of any projectile, it headed straight for the four witches with the lightening powers. Only one witch was fast enough to react as she flung her power into the fireball to try and detonate it. She succeeded however it blew up less than three feet from her group and Paige. The concussion from the explosion spread outwards, hitting first Paige and then the four witches it was aimed at. Following was a wave of energy that burnt all it hit.

Partially protected by the shield from the fireballs energy itself, never-less the concussion flung Paige sideways to canon into Phoebe. Both hit the floor hard. Phoebe quickly got to her feet and after initially staggering as she regained her balance, she rejoined Prue and Piper. Meanwhile both Leo and Matt quickly joined a confused Paige who was suffering both from concussion and minor burns.

The witch who exploded the fireball and her companion were even less lucky as the Charmed Ones shield could not protect them. Hit by both the concussion and the flame, both were sent flying backwards, first into the other two witches and then to land heavily on the stone floor at the bottom of the steps. Burnt and badly hurt, both lay there in a semi conscious condition as two of the Whitelighters ran to their aid.

With all four witches along with Paige and Phoebe hurt or at least out of action, the entire right flank of the coven was now vulnerable and open to attack.

Encouraged by their success, six demon magic users stepped out of the darkness to confront their enemies face to face. Like the one first encountered in the outer courtyard, they were covered in rune tattoos that defined their magic. And their attack had been the most successful one so far.

Behind them came eight of the larger upper level demons. At the rear gathered the last of the lower level demons and their larger winged brethren. When the witches began to succumb to the demon's spells, they would attack. With the Upper level demons virtually immune to all but the most powerful of magical attacks, once they could get amongst the witches, their revenge would be certain.

Their confidence would normally have been justified as none of the local covens had the power that the Charmed Ones could wield. All the battles so far had shown that the witches could not match the power that both the magic users and upper level demons could wield.

For the first time since the battle in the Golden Gate park so long ago, the Charmed Ones summoned the Power of Three. However without Paige, it was nowhere as powerful as it could be. Still the six demon magic users stopped in shock as Prue, Piper and Phoebe's magic blazed into life in front of them.

With some of their companions hurt as was Paige, the Charmed Ones were no longer willing to hold their own magic in check so that the local witches could fight. Holding hands and quietly repeating "The Power of Three will set you Free", they stepped forward to confront their enemies.

The first demon magic user died as Prue used her power like a knife to slam a telekinetic wedge down on top of it. It didn't even have time to scream as it first split in half and the dissolved into a cloud of red flaming motes that blazed briefly upwards before vanishing.

The remaining magic users had just enough time to say a quick spell that allowed each of them to throw another fireball. Piper used her molecular combustion power to explode one of the fireballs as it left the demon's hand. It detonated in a ball of energy that vaporised the demon's hand as well as most of his arm. Before it could begin to scream, Piper's focussed her power on it and like the first demon, it disappeared in a blaze of fire.

Another magic user started to shake as Phoebe used her empathy power to seize control of its spell. Unable to move as it lost control of its magic, all it could do was watch in horror as Phoebe turned its own fireball back on it. Without its protection shield as Phoebe had also stripped that from it, it too vanished in a cloud of burning motes.

The remaining three magic users threw fireballs of their own. All of these slammed into the Charmed Ones protection shield which flared brightly as absorbed the energy. All three sisters were forced back a step and were forced to raise their arms to protect their faces from the burst of power.

With both the creed and their courage demanding action, Keow and her family stepped forward to use their own magic against the demons. Sweeping down the stairs and spiraling around the group of witches, a spinning ball of air brought a thick cloud of dust, leaves and dirt to surround the group of demons. Briefly obscured, with their vision impaired, the magic users had no choice but to break the witches spell.

From the witches came three with the power to throw fire. Stepping to the right, they moved to replace the four lightening wielding witches who had been thrown back by the fireball. Because each came from a different coven, they initially found it difficult to combine their power, however over 50 years of training and the creed bought them together.

Chanting desperately the demons drew upon the collective power of their race to gather enough energy to break the witches spell and renew their attack on the Charmed Ones. However within seconds their chant faltered as their access to that power was denied and the connection was severed. Betrayed and abandoned, all three turned and attempted to flee.

Keow and her companions immediately took advantage of this and went after the demon who fled past them. Almost blacking out with the effort, they concentrated the air ball around the fleeing demon. As the ball contracted around the demon, it began to spin faster and faster. First the spell lifted the struggling demon off the floor and then it began to spin the demon. Within seconds it was spinning faster than the eye could see. As the Charmed Ones regained their balance, it finally died as the spell ripped it apart.

The second magic user fled to the right, heading for the side exit. As it neared the bottom entrance, the three witches with the power to throw fire bought their magic to bear. As it gained the first step, it stopped and turned as it felt the witches power focus on it. As its body temperature rapidly rose, it charged the witches, seeking to end their lives before their magic ended its.

Standing their ground, the witches concentrated on the rapidly approaching demon. Only yards from them, it collapsed, bursting into flame and turning into ash, before it hit the ground. A wave of glowing ashes flowed forward, dropping to the floor just in front of the witches. Briefly glowing as they hit the floor, they then dimmed and became dust that merged into the floor's background.

The final demonic magic user turned to take refuge in the darkness that still filled the last third of the temple hall. Pushing its way through the demons, it found itself under attack by its own kind. Enraged by their companions apparent cowardice, two of the upper level demons seized its arms to hold it tight. And a third demon slammed two knife shaped hands into its chest. With a wrench, the upper level demon seized its heart and pulled it from its chest. With that, the last of the magic users died.

Turning to face the witches, the Upper level demons paused as the situation now changed in seconds. From confidence in their power and that they were certain to win, they now realised that they faced a group of witches that far out powered them.

And as a healed Paige rejoined her sisters, good magic began to gather in the temple. The mini sun which had dimmed as the Charmed Ones and the asian witches diverted their magic to the attack, now blazed brightly.

Once again the mini sun moved forward, followed by the witches. As it drove the darkness back, those witches with wind and earth powers attacked. The gale once again came from nowhere to pick the last of the smaller lower level demons as if they were paper and throw them into the air. Tossed from one side of the chamber to the other, eventually they slammed into one of the stone pillars or a wall and vanished in small bursts of fire.

The larger demons sank their claws into the rock floor and held on as they resisted the gale. Behind them stood the last of the larger lower level demons, sheltered by the more powerful demons, they also held on as best as they could.

Those with earth powers moved forward on the right and combined their magic to summon an earth elemental. Matt and Tee watched in amazement as the rock in front of them stretched itself upwards to take roughly human form. Sometimes male, sometimes female, it was hard to tell as it's body was thick and rounded. A round, bald and almost featureless head was joined to a barrel like body by a thick short neck. Short but immensely powerful arms spouted from its shoulders to end in hands with thick stubby fingers. Its body continued downwards were it merged seamlessly into the floor as it lacked legs.

It advanced on the remaining demons, gliding over the rock floor like a wave traveling over an ocean. Alongside it, grew another. Behind them the rock they traveled over, rippled like water then calmed, became solid and settled into a smooth, even surface.

As they neared the demons, two of the closest pulled their claws from the rock and slashed at the elementals. Their arms sunk deep into the elementals bodies however the demons initial success changed as the rock set around their arms, trapping them. The two elementals continued to flow up their arms, steadily engulfing the demons and ignoring their struggles. As the demons bodies began to sink into the rock, they silently screamed as rock spikes spouted from their heads and backs. Going limp, the demons then vanished in a blaze of fire that left dark scorch marks on the elementals bodies.

Mindless, the elementals turned slowly towards the remaining demons.

Now what ever seized control of the demons in previous battles, entered the fray. The remaining six upper level demons briefly convulsed, then turned and fled. Splitting up, two headed for each of the two small side entrances which were just visible. The remaining two headed back into the last of the darkness and the final exit, hidden somewhere at the back of the temple.

The few demons left were also compelled, this time to attack. Anything that would give the Upper level demons time to escape. Sweeping forward, they easily avoided the slow elementals however they ran straight into both the Charmed Ones and witches with potions.

None came close enough to offer any threat as hit by potions or the Charmed Ones powers, they vanished in fire. They did however give the six fleeing demons time to escape, unaware that this was exactly what their enemies wanted. Completely unnoticed by any of the demons, three of the Whitelighters orbed out. They left to warn those tasked with following the fleeing demons and determine where they were going.

Breathing deeply to calm themselves, all present relaxed as the battle ended as swiftly as it began. As the two hurt witches were healed by the two remaining Asian whitelighters, almost everyone but Matt jumped in fright as he leapt into the air and yelled "Wow, take that queene". As he landed he found himself in some peril as still nervous witches either focussed their powers on him or readied potions.

"Hey its over, the demons are gone" he said "relax, you've won".

Most of the group initially laughed, the rest just glowered then slowly followed his advice. Prue whose heart was still racing, walked over to Matt to say with feeling "Don't ever do that again, understand, never ever do that again". Piper who had followed Prue added "If she doesn't zap you then I will". An unrepentant Matt just grinned. He still remembered another battle long ago against demons and its aftermath.

Leo interrupted to say "I hate to be a spoil sport but its not quite over. There are still demons imprisoned here. We can't leave them here to escape later".

With the last of the freed demons had been either vanquished or escaped, the mini sun now clearly illuminated the entire inner temple. As they looked around, even Matt and Tee could see many undamaged rock panels that showed demons who had not yet managed to gather enough power to escape.

Located in the walls, floor and even the central pillars, it was clear that many demons still remained. Especially in the two small side passages which were now clearly revealed by the mini sun's light. Constructed over a 100 years after the main temple, this area was apparently harder to escape from.

"How are we going to deal with these?" asked Paige.

"Well" replied Piper "there is this way". Walking up to one panel she attempted to use her molecular combustion power to vanquish the still trapped demon. Rapidly however it became apparent that while trapping the demon, the rock also protected it. Only on the third try did Piper succeed in destroying it. "This could take a while" she admitted.

Noo stepped forward to throw a potion at another rock panel. Exploding on the rock wall it only cracked its surface. As had happened to Piper it took another three potions before the demon was vanquished.

Keow in a tired and grim voice said "Group yourselves together, it will be quicker this way".

Before anyone could move, Phoebe added "No, wait. I have an idea. Keow is right, the more we join together, the faster this will be. I think we should all join forces and I know the perfect spell".

"Everyone, repeat after me"

_Powers of good, driven by our might,_

_Use our power to destroy evil's blight,_

_Vanquish the demons imprisoned here, from our sight,_

_So we no longer have to fight._

As everyone repeated Areeya's modified spell, the mini sun grew steadily brighter and brighter. By the time they had finished the spell, it was impossible for anyone to keep their eyes open, it was that bright. As everyone covered their eyes with their hands or arms, the first demon's prisons began to explode. A series of increasingly violent explosions echoed around the temple as first the remaining lower level demons died, finishing finally with the last of the upper level demons.

Crouching to try and avoid the flying rock splinters, Matt waited until the detonations finally ceased. Carefully opening his eyes, he found the mini sun was now gone. Standing he looked around to find everyone was also carefully examining the now devastated inner temple. No longer clearly lit, the temple was dim as the only light was what could penetrate down the four passageways. Still it was a clean light, wholesome and welcome.

Examining his surroundings, it was clear that the temple had taken considerable damage. All the rock panels, parts of the floor and all four central pillars now had shallow but massive damage, caused by the demons destruction or their escape. Rock splinters covered the floor and burn marks from the mini sun's destruction of the demons, covered large parts of everything else.

"I think this might be beyond even that vanishing spell of yours Paige" Matt remarked quietly.

A gentle breeze, slowly wafting down the main passage, brought with it the smell of plants and flowers into the temple, gradually replacing the by now stale and ozone contaminated air.

Tee was also looking around. He was having difficulty coping as his first magical battle had been highly traumatic. Like Matt, he found out that Nok was a witch before he proposed. Since then magic had been a minor component of his life as the creed prevented Nok's from using it it except to fight demons. He now also realised that she had kept much of the more violent aspects from him, something that he knew he had to discuss with her.

Turning to check on his wife, he found her hugging their son. Much of his anger vanished as he observed the look on her face. The fight had also taken its toll on her. A quick look around the other witches showed the same. Everyone looked tired, almost drained and he realised where the energy the mini sun used to destroy the imprisoned demons, had come from. Even the Charmed Ones whose power and ability frankly terrified him, looked more weary than elated.

Keow who was also been looking at those around her said "Everyone outside, fresh air and sunshine is the best for us now. Everyone out". Slowly but with increasing enthusiasm all of them walked to the base of the stairs and emerged into a different world. Here the sun still shone brightly, the air was full of the smells and sounds of the surrounding jungle. And with the temple now demon free, butterflies and birds started to return.

Recovering rapidly, they began to talk and celebrate their success. The Halliwells found themselves the center of a group of admiring witches who regarded them with awe. Once they got that out of their systems, the various witches broke up into groups based around family or friends.

Keow took the six witches representing the other covens to one side to discuss the fight and plan for the next. However Prue politely refused to join them and instead walked up behind Matt to wrap her arms around him as her sisters talked and joked with both him and Leo. He turned his head to kiss her gently and then reached up to hold both her hands, it helped to stop the shivers.

Nok and Lek approached Tee with much the same in mind. Kai joined her mother who was watching her daughter and brother in law with care. Her husband had decided not to come and was still waiting to hear from her. Pulling out her cellphone, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it could easily pick up a signal.

Phoebe suddenly paused and said "Damn, we have company". As everyone who had heard her stiffened, she added "Its not demonic, we have company on the hill". Immediately Annita who had remained on the sideline said "Don't look, its some park rangers. Everyone just get up and follow me. We need to get out sight". Quickly she led them around the side of the temple until it obscured them. A quick call bought two more Whitelighters who along with the others, promptly orbed them all back to Keow's shop.


	14. 14 Complications

_This is too set up a plot line that actually started back in Charmed and Howling. If it works the way I hope, it will continue in the next few stories. The plot line should become obvious when I introduce you to Captain Mongko Sanitwong Na Ayutthaya of the Thai Royal police and a visitor from the US._

_Also its time that Phoebe finally makes her choice. It has the potential to change the future in so many ways. Some good and some bad. _

**The Rangers**

Driving up the rutted river road, the senior ranger swore as he rounded the corner and discovered the tree lying across the road. Hastily stopping the SVU, he and the three other rangers got out to examine the tree which had fallen from the bank above. Old and massive, it completely blocked the road from the bank to the river. It did not take long for them to realise that it was far too big to move with the limited equipment available to them. Kicking the trunk only resulted in one sore foot.

Which left them with little choice. Returning to the station would mean a wasted day and they would still have to bring additional workers and equipment to cut up the tree. Unwilling to waste the remainder of the day, the senior ranger decided to use his local knowledge and take a short cut over a steep hill so that they could complete the old temple's annual examination.

Grabbing their gear they headed up the hill. The senior ranger smiling as he listened to his younger companions unhappy comments as the steep climb through tangled jungle took its toll. Indeed why this temple was located where it was, was still a mystery. One that he hoped to solve one day.

Half an hour later, they finally stumbled out of the forest as they reached the top of the hill. There they paused to rest as they examined the temple below them. Immediately they noticed a large group of people emerging from the main entrance to the inner temple to gather in the inner courtyard.

Given that they were over 300 yards away, little could be seen until they hurriedly grabbed their binoculars. At first they resembled tourists but the rangers could not understand where the large group of people had come from. The rangers had clearly been the only travelers on the rough and rarely used road so how had these people got here?. No helicopters were visible which made it even more suspicious as it implied that they had something to hide.

Especially when they realised that europeans were part of the group. Seriously outnumbered, two of the rangers remained cautiously hidden so that they could watch what these people were up to. Given the make up of the group, predominantly female and asian, it did not look like any group of tourists or even smugglers that the rangers had ever seen or heard of.

While two of the rangers watched from a distance, the two most senior rangers managed to get close enough to use their cameras to take some pictures as the group rested or talked on the stairs between the inner and outer temple courtyards. Before they could get closer to take more detailed pictures, the group suddenly walked around the side of the temple and disappeared.

Carefully following, the rangers found to their considerable surprise that the group had vanished. While plenty of evidence of the strangers presence in the form of foot prints existed across the outer and inner temple courtyards, none led away from the temple itself.

As they began to explore the old temple, a growing annoyance gripped all of them. It was clear that some of the rocks that made up the walls and outer courtyard had been interfered with. Something had also clearly happened in the outer courtyard. The litter layer that normally covered the courtyard had been disturbed, swept aside in places and burnt in others.

Only when they checked the inner temple, did this annoyance become rage. The centuries old temple had suffered massive damage to its inner walls. The chamber's floor, walls and pillars were now pitted with deep holes that could only have been created with explosives. The early, crude carvings of the Khmer people, demons and gods that had covered much of the inner temple's wall and floors, were now obliterated. Burn marks also covered much of the walls, floor and even the roof. That meant that some form of accelerant had been liberally used. This sort of vandalism was becoming all too common but never before on this scale and national treasures were being lost forever.

A radio call to their immediate superior brought a rapid response. Within an hour, two helicopters arrived with more rangers and police.

**Back at Keow's shop**

"Great, how much did they see" demanded Keow of Annita. The Whitelighter replied "Not much I hope, however they will find the damage to the inner temple. This is really getting complicated. All four had cameras. We can fix any photo's they took but we didn't have time to hide the damage caused by the demons or the battle.

The good news is that the six upper level demons escaped and we are following them. And I know that other demon groups are also moving. They are also being watched".

So a nervous group of people waited for any news. None wanted to leave but time was pressing and Keow's family shop was now rather crowded. An increasingly tired Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige briefly considered heading for home but the desire to see if the plan worked, was too great.

For Piper and several witches, it became a chance to further refine several different potions. Phoebe also found herself deep in discussion with Areeya and three others as several variants of popular spells were developed. Paige and Kai almost disappeared into a corner were they carefully maintained their privacy as they discussed a very promising line of inquiry.

Two and a bit hours later the other three whitelighters finally returned. After asking for a large map which Noo found and spread out on a table. They carefully located the old temple and drew a line on the map. Three more lines, starting elsewhere were also drawn. Everyone could see that the lines crossed at almost the same location but due to the crowding and the failing light, could not see where. As smiles developed on all of the Whitelighters, both Prue and Keow spoke up at the same time.

Prue "Come on, what have you found out?".

Keow "Tell us what you know".

"It worked", the eldest Whitelighter said as he straightened. "The demons are all heading for the same place. Other Whitelighters have also managed to track three other groups of demons in the last few hours. None as big as the group you fought today but none had been attacked as there were no covens close enough".

"Where?" almost everyone yelled in several different languages.

"Angkor Wat" was the reply.

**Phoebe's choice.**

As the various witches and Whitelighters grouped together to discuss what had happened, Phoebe decided it was time to put her plan into action and reach for the future she so desperately wanted. Seeing that Leo along with both Prue and Piper were busy with Keow, Noo and three of the other Whitelighters, she approached Paige.

Both Paige and Kai were off to one side having an animated conversation. Paige in particular was looking very pleased about something. As Phoebe joined them, they broke off their conversation so quickly that it was obvious they had something to hide. Completely unconcerned, Phoebe set about putting her own plan into action.

"Paige, I need to return to the Manor to find a spell in the Book of Shadows, will you orb me there please". Paige replied with a smile "No problem". As she reached out to hold Phoebe's hand, she failed to see the sudden look of concern that appeared on Kai's face as her empath power showed that Phoebe's emotions were clearly readable and that something was very wrong.

Before Kai could say anything, Paige said "Back soon Kai" and she orbed Phoebe into the Manor. Appearing in the attic alongside the stand holding the Book of Shadows, Phoebe immediately opened the book and started to carefully search through it. After only a few seconds, Phoebe paused, looked up and said "Paige, could you get me a glass of water please". A surprised Paige could only nod and rather than orb to the kitchen, she turned and walked towards the attic door. "Thanks Paige" came from Phoebe.

Something in Phoebe's voice made Paige stop and she turned to look back. Reaching out with her sensing power, she was surprised to find that Phoebe was now shielding herself completely. Becoming uneasy, she paused and watched Phoebe who was still searching through the book. Suddenly Phoebe stopped at one particular page. She then folded her arms and began to carefully read what was written. Finally Paige turned and headed down the stairs to get the water but a feeling of unease continued to well up within her.

Arriving in the kitchen she quickly opened a cupboard to grab a glass and fill it with water. As the feeling of unease grew into concern, she became unwilling to waste any more time. Paige promptly orbed back into the attic, only to find it empty except for the Book of Shadows. Phoebe was gone. Suddenly frantic, she reached out with her sensing ability and was surprised to find that she could now clearly feel Phoebe's intentions and where she was. As she listened to what her power told her, she panicked.

Immediately she orbed into Phoebe's bedroom to stand in horror as she found Phoebe in front of the City which now occupied almost half of her bedroom. It looked crystal clear and even more real than the rest of the bedroom.

Standing on the border between her bedroom and the City, Phoebe turned to smile at Paige. "Tell my sisters I love them and I hope they will forgive me for what I am about to do. Make sure they don't enter the City. Do you understand?, has your sensing power told you what and why I am doing this?".

Paige stammered "Yes, I understand but". Phoebe interrupted to say "This is the only way. Just remember, don't let my sisters enter the City". Phoebe turned to face away from Paige and looked deep into the City. Quietly she said something that Paige could not hear and she faded from view.

Paige remained standing in shock as she stared into the City. She then realised that for the first time, the man and the three children that had been waiting for Phoebe outside the City's version of the Manor, were no longer present.

After a few seconds, she finally found enough control to shake herself free from the paralysis that had infected her. Looking upwards she called out in a voice full of fear to say "Leo, bring my sisters to the Manor now".

Back at Keow's shop, an agitated Kai had also finally plucked up enough courage to interrupt the sisters and her grandmothers conversation. "Paige has just orbed Phoebe back to your home. You need to follow, I could feel Phoebe's emotions, something is wrong". A suddenly concerned Piper turned quickly to look around and verify that Phoebe and Paige had in fact gone. "Kai's right, she's gone. Leo, we need to find her".

Leo paused, then relaxed as he tried to sense Phoebe's presence. Both Piper and Prue stared at him with fear steadily rising within them as they watched alarm also appear on his face. "I can't sense her. I can sense Paige back at the Manor but not Phoebe". Then he jerked as a terrified Paige's voice echoed into his mind. "Leo, bring my sisters to the Manor now".

As he looked at Piper, Prue and a confused looking Matt who had just joined them, he could now clearly see the fear on both Piper's and Prue's faces. "Whats happened, where's Phoebe?" demanded Prue. Leo replied "Give me your hands, we are needed at the Manor". Waiting only long enough for Piper to grab his left hand, Prue his right and with Matt placing a hand on Prue's shoulder, Leo orbed them into Phoebe's bedroom.

There they found Paige, white faced and terrified, waiting for them in front of the City which still filled almost half of Phoebe's bedroom. Before anyone could say anything, Paige said "Phoebe's gone. I couldn't stop her".


	15. 15 Phoebe's Fate and Other complications

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Will her sisters rescue Phoebe from the City or will Cole. Does Phoebe even need rescuing?_

_If you were wondering why the City stayed after it got Phoebe, this should also answer your question. Also why the City came after Phoebe in the first place._

**Phoebe's fate.**

"No" said a suddenly frantic Piper and avoiding Leo's attempt to stop her, she ran forward to look deep into the City. Paige stepped in front of her so Piper couldn't stop in time and slammed straight into her. Both staggered with Paige immediately orbing both her and Piper into the passage to prevent both of them falling into the City. "Damn it Paige" yelled Piper, "get out of my way, I have to get Phoebe back".

"Wait" Paige yelled as she grabbed Piper's shoulders, "thats what the City wants, thats why it is still here. Remember what Leo said, it can trap even Elders. We need to work together". Piper who had shaken herself free from Paige, stepped back and then slowly lowered her hands. An uncertain Paige also paused, as such was Piper's emotional state, she wasn't sure that Piper wasn't about to attack her using her own powers.

Prue joined Paige to say "Paige is right, we need to think this over, quickly and then act together". As Leo also moved to stand alongside Piper, Prue added "We will get her back, no matter what". Seeing Piper's fear was beginning to change into grief, a now terrified Prue looked to Leo. Her thoughts were as clear as if she had spoken them aloud. One sister could be lost, there was no way they could lose another. "How can you help, what can we do?" she demanded of Leo. Leo who had wrapped his arms around a now passive Piper, said nothing as he just stared back at Prue.

In silence all three sisters and Leo reentered Phoebe's bedroom to join Matt who was carefully studying what he could see in the CIty. "All right" said Prue, "what do we do?".

After a short pause, Matt said "There is one person who can help". As all four looked at him, he simply said "Cole".

"No" said Piper. "Yes" replied Matt, "he has more powers than all of you. Without Phoebe, you don't have the full Power of Three. I don't care who he is, so long as he brings her back".

Leo added "And if he can't, then we will, somehow".

A scared and guilty Piper turned to look at Prue, "I should have trusted her". Prue paused and then simply said "Me too". Then in a loud voice she called out "Cole, Phoebe is in danger".

Standing in the middle of the room, all five waited in silence with only Piper's rapid shallow breathing making any noise.

Cole faded into Phoebe's bedroom to face them all. Initially with a haughty look on his face but as he realised that Phoebe was not present, it changed rapidly to show concern. Turning he found himself looking at the City which still filled almost half of Phoebe's bedroom. Unable now to do or say anything, he stood there, looking into the City. He took a step back.

Prue stepped forward to look at him from his left side. "Phoebe is in there, the City has her and we are going to get her back. Will you help?". Silence greeted her as Cole refused to answer. Finally Piper could not take it anymore and slammed her power into his back. All that happened was an explosion that briefly hid Cole, made Prue step back, discoloured the back of his suit and forced him to take a step forward.

He turned as his face darkened in anger. Facing an unrepentant Piper he just stood there, his face once again gradually losing all emotion. "Don't do that again" he said in a voice that showed only a trace of anger. Turning to look back into the City, he slowly looked across what the City showed him. Finally he closed his eyes and reached out with his powers. A few seconds later he sighed and said "Oh Phoebe, you finally found somewhere to hide from me. Somewhere where even my powers can't find you".

Prue snarled in frustration and said "Well if you can't help, leave and let us get her back". Without turning his head and still looking deep into the City, Cole replied "You will need me, there is no one who knows more about the City than me. This is not the first time I have been here".

"Then what can you tell us?" replied Prue.

Cole continued "I know demons were using it to kill their enemies. I saw it in action when it went after my br". After a pause he added "I lost a friend to the City".

"It was you, wasn't it" Paige accused Cole. While Cole could now shield himself from her sensing power, everything she could see from his body language told her that he was not telling the whole truth. "Phoebe told us you had seen the City before, that you knew that some demons were using it to get rid of their enemies. You were one of those demons, weren't you".

As Cole continued to stare quietly into the City, Prue made the final connection and said "The Brotherhood of the Thorn, you were part of it then. You used the City to kill the enemies of the Source, didn't you?".

Without looking up, Cole said "Yes, we sent it after those who we thought might be a threat to the Source. But what happened next is true, it started to take my fellow brothers and sisters. It even tried to take me but I resisted. It almost destroyed the Brotherhood.

I saw the City trap many witches, demons and even mortals. No one ever escaped. We even captured a witch whose own brand of Telepathy allowed her to talk to those inside. All believed that they were still in our world. Somehow the CIty made them still believe even when the witch told them the truth".

Paige quietly said to herself "Haven't I seen this plot line before, in that film set on Mars in the future, the one with that body builder who is now a politician". No one answered her or even indicated they had heard her.

With hope suddenly blossoming on her face, Prue said "That witch, could she still be alive. If we can find her, then she could contact Phoebe, convince her to return".

Cole initially would not answer, then he replied "If you want to talk to her, you will need to enter the City. She knew that we would not let her live. Julgon got careless and she escaped into the City. Raynor was furious, he sent Julgon after her. Neither came back.

It took the entire council to force the City away. It took decades for the Brotherhood to recover".

"Enough of the confessions, Phoebe is in there, are you going to help us get her back?" demanded Piper. Cole said nothing, just staring into the City with a blank expression on his face. But inside his brain, turmoil raged.

All the sisters waited, with both Piper and Prue showing increasing impatience as Cole said nothing. Piper added, "Damn it, answer us or I will blow you into the City".

Cole finally took several steps back as he made his decision. He would not surrender to the City, even to rescue Phoebe. The City had almost claimed him once before and he had seen too many other demons succumb to trust even his own expanded abilities. Like Leo he was well aware how the City could bait its trap. If he took that last step, if he entered the CIty, and then escaped with Phoebe. He would never know if he had succeeded or was it the City making him think he had.

"No" cried out Piper as the City began to recede. As both Piper and Prue stepped forward, although neither knew how they would hold on to the City and somehow recover their missing sister. Paige once again jumped in front of them to hold her arms wide. "Stop, Phoebe doesn't want this, she told me not to let you enter the City. She made me promise". Both Piper and Prue paused as both Leo and Matt jumped forward to grab their wife's.

Leo looked over Piper's shoulder and past Paige. To his horror he realised that the City's retreat had stopped. If Paige could not hold Prue and Piper, then they would be lost for ever.

"Please" begged Paige, "this is not want Phoebe wants you to do. You are stronger than her, you have your husbands, Piper you are pregnant, one day soon, so will you be Prue. You can't leave Leo and Matt, even if they enter the CIty with you, how will you know that they are with you or a dream the City provides?".

"Please".

Both Prue and Piper froze as Paige's words penetrated. Prue briefly closed her eyes as she tried to come to a decision. "Was this the sacrifice the Prophecy demanded of her?. No, the prophecy could go to hell. Phoebe came first".

Piper also paused as something like a thought or emotion flowed into her from somewhere she knew was beyond her. It was a feeling of love, trust me it said" and it was instantly recognisable as Phoebe.

As Prue in a voice devoid of emotion said, "Get out of our way Paige. Phoebe is one". Before she could say any more Piper turned too stand alongside Paige and a voice similar to Prue's said "No, Paige is right. Phoebe is lost to us, she has found her own future. I have to trust that she is happy". As tears began to flow down Piper's face, Prue's world collapsed around her and she turned to hold her husband tightly as she also began to cry.

Looking back at the City, Cole was not surprised to see it vanish. Rejected by everyone, there was no reason for it to stay. It would not return. Looking at the five people standing in front of him, revenge now filled the void within him. These sisters and their men had taken everything from him. They had forced him to become Cole, by removing his demon side. Then forced him to become the Source of All Evil, so he lost his humanity. Then taken Phoebe from him and even vanquished him. Now even the City was gone so he couldn't even dream of Phoebe.

To drive this home and hurt the remaining sisters as much as possible he said "The Cities gone and it will not return, not for you but maybe your children. Maybe when you are old, when you have little left, you can watch as it comes for your children".

Then from behind them all came a voice that shocked everyone except Paige. "You are wrong Cole, it can never offer anything anyone in this family will ever want. But you have lost your last chance".

Cole spun as an astonishingly familiar voice came from the doorway. He stared in shock as he found himself looking at a tired Phoebe. She walked into her bedroom to stand in front of him and added "I am sorry but this was the only way I could help you find any happiness. You have no hold over me, only my family matters to me now".

In an anguished voice Cole asked "What!, you are suppose to be in the City, how could you be here?". Then anger flared within him and he turned to glare at the other three sisters, Leo and Matt. Only to realise that everyone was as surprised as he was. His anger vanished, to be replaced by uncertainty. "They didn't know either, did they?".

"Correct" Phoebe simply said, "I cast a spell to hide myself from everyone which meant no one could sense me. You all assumed that meant I had surrendered to the City".

She turned to look at Prue, Piper and Paige. "When mum came to me when I was at the beach, she helped me realise what was happening. The City wasn't just after me. It knew that if I surrendered to it, you would follow and probably Cole as well. It was after all of us. Thats what it wanted. Once I realised that, it lost any hold it had over me".

Turning back to look at Cole, she continued "Cole, once before, I chose my sisters over you. Choosing them over the City was even easier. But I realised that the City could give you everything you want, even if its only a dream. I am sorry Cole, it was the only way. Just as I will not surrender to the City, I will not come back to you, now or ever".

Cole just stared at Phoebe with a strange and distant expression on his face. "I am not giving up on you" he said and then he faded away from the Manor. Phoebe sighed and turned to look at her sisters. Stepping forward to place her hands on Paige's shoulders, she shook her gently. "Thankyou Paige, you read my intentions perfectly and it almost worked". With a shrug, Paige replied "It wasn't hard, you made it so easy for me".

Turning to look at her other two sisters as well as Leo and Matt, she said "I am so sorry to put you all through that, but it was the only way that I could see that would get Cole out of our lives forever. I would never have let any of you enter the City".

Prue and Piper looked at their younger sisters, both with expressions that changed rapidly from surprise to relief and then a growing anger as they realised what Phoebe and Paige had put them through. As Phoebe's empathy allowed her to read her sisters unguarded emotions, she stepped back to be closer to Paige. Paige also was eyeing her two oldest sisters with alarm as their intentions came through loud and clear. Both of them began a slow retreat across the bedroom as their two older sisters focused on them.

"No orbing now Paige and about that little lie" said Piper in a quiet soft voice which sent shivers down Paige's spine. "What lie, I never lied" stammered Paige who was still slowly retreating backwards. Piper smiled and took a step closer to Paige who now found that she had backed up against the bedroom wall. Piper continued in a quiet and slow tone "You let Prue and I think that Phoebe had entered the City. Younger sisters shouldn't do that to their older sisters" and she took another step closer.

"And Phoebe, Its about time you and I had that long overdue sister to sister talk" said Prue in a sweet, reasonable sounding voice that made Phoebe step back hurriedly to join Paige. "Keow's shop, Paige, orb now" said Phoebe as she grabbed Paige's hand. Paige wasted no time and disappeared in a cloud of orbs as she took Phoebe with her.

Prue sighed "Like thats going to stop us. Leo, Piper and I would like to join our two wayward younger sisters". "Now please, Leo" added Piper in a no nonsense tone and her eyes narrowed as she looked at her husband who was hurriedly backing up to join Matt.

Both Leo and Matt also wasted no time. Before Piper had finished speaking, Leo had orbed both Matt and himself out of the Manor. Arriving in Keow's shop, they found Phoebe and Paige nervously waiting. "What did they have to say?" asked Paige. Leo refused to answer however Matt had to say "This one, you two sort out for yourselves. Keep us out of it".

Keow, Kai along with several other members of their coven and their Whitelighters looked on with a mix of puzzlement and amusement. Both the Whitelighters and Kai could easily feel the guilt and fear that both Phoebe and Paige were broadcasting and by now had guessed most of the reasons behind it.

Back at the Manor, both Prue and Piper paused in silence as they looked at each other. With a pleased grim tone to her voice, Piper said "Like running away, thats only punishment delayed and should not be long delayed either. Which spell should we use to bring our two wayward junior sisters back?". Prue replied "I think the 'To call a lost Witch' spell will do, a little modification and some crystals to stop Paige orbing and they will have no choice but to stay for our little talk". "Perfect" added Piper and she smiled.

Both headed for the attic and the Book of Shadows.

Meanwhile back at Keow's shop, a nervous Paige and Phoebe waited for the asteroid to drop, "Just how long can we stay here, will Prue and Piper calm down?" asked Paige. "No" replied Phoebe, "we will have to face them sooner or later. Just later seems so much nicer than now".

She then paused and her eyes widened. "Oh bugger" she only had time to say as she disappeared in a cloud of orbs. Paige also froze as a familiar feeling stole over her. She had only enough time to say almost in despair "No!" as she also dissolved into a cloud of orbs. Arriving in the Manor, both she and Phoebe found themselves standing in a now familiar circle of crystals and a cage made by ropes of magic. Only this time they were trapped on the inside.

"Now where were we?" said Prue.

**Bangkok Central police Headquarters**

A tired and dispirited Captain Mongko Sanitwong Na Ayutthaya of the Thai Royal police waited quietly in his office. Everything about this investigation had gone badly wrong and he had a horrible feeling that he was going to take the blame. All of the evidence that might lead to identifying the culprits had either disappeared or degraded to the point that it was now useless.

To make things worse, he was certain that they had identified those who were responsible. Only he had no proof what so ever, just a gut feeling that had never been wrong in the past. Lost evidence, and perfect alibis for that strange group of families, had meant he couldn't even call them in for questioning. So they had been totally unable to charge anyone for whoever had been responsible for the savage vandalism of the old temple. And despite considerable scientific investigation, they didn't even know how it had happened.

Both Thai and foreign news organisations had seized the story and now were baying for an arrest. Even now, reporters from both the national papers and the TV news were camped outside waiting for a result. It did not look likely that he would be able to provide that.

Now he had been ordered to allow some overseas spook from America's Homeland Security to view the photographic evidence that no longer existed. Explaining this was something that the captain was not looking forward too.

After a gentle knock on his door, his aide quietly entered. "The American has arrived Sir". Captain Na Ayutthaya sighed and stood up, adjusted his suit and replied "Show him in please Lieutenant". His aide stepped to one side and held the door open to allow the man to entered. Seeing Captain Na Ayutthaya gentle head movement that indicated he wanted privacy, his aide then quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Captain Na Ayutthaya politely examined a neatly dressed, thick set man who carried himself with a quiet confidence. Reaching out to shake hands with the Captain, the American said "Thankyou for seeing me at such short notice. My name is Agent Glenn Keyes. I am a senior field agent for Homeland Security.

And from what I see in your body language, I am willing to bet that your evidence has disappeared?. If so, I understand the difficulty you are in. I've been there. Quite possibly for the same reason. Which means I may have some information that I think you will find useful".

Captain Na Ayutthaya stood in surprise for several seconds and then waved his hand at a comfortable chair "Please, sit down, I have a feeling that you might be able to help me after all".

Keyes said "Let me guess, paperwork, photo's and physical evidence has vanished, witness's memories have changed, suspect's alibis have checked out, despite that it should be impossible and unexplainable things have happened".

"Yes" replied Captain Na Ayutthaya as he looked more carefully at Agent Keyes. "You said that you have encountered this before".

"Several times" was the reply, "and always based around one family of four sisters, one of whom is currently honeymooning here in Thailand. Her name is Prue Halliwell and I have been tracking both her and her sisters for almost three years now".

Captain Na Ayutthaya smiled for the first time in 12 hours and he lend further back in his chair. "Let me describe Prue Halliwell. Tall, black haired woman with a strong personality. A photographer. Married to a Matt Battagliana".

"Yes" replied Agent Keyes who now had a grim look of satisfaction on his face.

Captain Na Ayutthaya continued "Well there is not much I can show you. As you stated!, all the evidence has vanished or somehow become unreadable. Films and memory cards have disappeared from camera's, pictures degraded and paperwork vanished. And witnesses have lost their memories.

Between you and me, something very unnatural is going on and I want to find out what it is. There have been deaths, a lot of deaths but scattered all over this region from Vietnam to here. Violent and unexplainable deaths.

While I am certain it is somehow linked to several local families, I have no proof what so ever. And your Prue Halliwell and her husband now appear to be part of it. Along with other unknown caucasian men and women".

With that Keyes reached into his briefcase to pull out a thin folder. "This was once a lot larger but not too long ago my first collection disappeared. Somehow stolen along with my backup copies, both paper and computer files. This file is new. Still the photos inside may help".

Captain Na Ayutthaya opened the folder and began to examine the photos and other documents inside it. "Before all of my photographic evidence disappeared, I was at least able to examine them". As he sorted through Agent Keyes' photo's, he threw two on to the desk in front of Keyes.

"These two we know are in Phuket, Prue Halliwell and Matt Battagliana". Pausing to look at another photo, "This one looks like the description of a female caucasian seen with them" and he dropped a photo bearing the name Paige Matthews onto Prue's and Matt's. Three more photos joined the pile. "Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and a Leo Wyatt, these three fit the descriptions and some blurred photos of a group seen leaving an abandoned temple. An abandoned temple that had just been extensively vandalised. And your Prue, Matt and Paige fit the description of the other three caucasians present".

"So what else can you tell me, off the record of course".

_Comment_

_Agent Keyes is now building his case._

_Coming up, well Phoebe has now fulfilled her part. The full Power of Three is now available to fight the demons. Piper is learning to fulfill her part of the prophecy, that is to Trust, not only Phoebe but everyone else including herself. All she has to do now is prove it. Only Prue and Paige have their parts to complete._

_And the covens will be going up against the Queen, only there will be some major surprises for all concerned. _

_A comment about Cole. He was a mix of good and evil and in this part of the series, he was rapidly going insane. I have sort of introduced the Avatars (not by name) a little early. It could have happened this way._


	16. 16 Searching Angkor Wat

_I have always wanted to write a big magical battle, one involving 100's of witches and demons. While I don't have the budget Peter Jackson had for the Lord of the Rings or James Cameron had for Titanic, I do have an imagination. I just hope its big enough._

**Searching Angkor Wat**

Keow, Noo, Nok, Tee and Kai arrived at one of Angkor Wat's empty side rooms near the main entrance, orbed there by Annita and Ammara. Prue and Matt arrived at the same time along with Paige. Just outside the room, in the empty corridor, Leo brought Piper and Phoebe.

It was 6am on a warm Tuesday morning and the tourists were just arriving. Quietly watching from the shelter of the room, all present waited until enough tourists had entered the complex so they could mingle without attracting too much attention. With both a demonic queen out there somewhere as well as a growing amount of unwelcome scrutiny from the authorities, they wanted to keep as low a profile as possible.

All four Halliwell sisters were uncharacteristically quiet as the events of the weekend still echoed through them. In particular Prue and Phoebe were still smarting from the sister to sister talk. Each had given as good as they got and it had at least cleared the air. Now they knew that the City had left them, apparently never to return, at least according to Leo.

Paige too had held her own against Piper who was still feeling somewhat aggrieved after another lesson in learning to trust her sisters. Still that had not stopped her from unloading on Paige who was staying diplomatically quiet.

Waiting this long to explore Angkor Wat had been deliberate. It gave everyone time to rest and brew more potions. And not only by the Charmed Ones and the Asian covens. The Whitelighters had made it plain that they had spread the new potion recipes and spells used in the previous battles to the covens who would join them.

By now they knew that if the Queen was hiding somewhere in the temple, so would be a large number of demons. Nineteen asian covens, driven by the creed, would be joining them to take her on. Initially Keow had been furious as she had assumed more would be coming. However this quickly changed to grief as a grim Ammara finally admitted something the Whitelighters had kept secret.

Over the last two days a series of attacks and ambushes on covens attempting to prevent a sudden surge in demonic escapes had decimated almost half of the covens. There had been many deaths, especially mortals and the authorities were making it impossible for the surviving witches to help even if they could. It was clear that someone was now organising the demons and things where not going well.

The remaining covens would need all the help they could get. This would mean that both the Charmed Ones and those covens from San Francisco who would help, were now needed more than ever.

Staying out of sight, all waited as an increasing number of tourists entered the complex. A proud Tee quietly filled in the time by giving everyone a quick description of the complex and its history.

"Angkor Wat was build in the 12th century by King Suryavarman II who inherited the throne at age 14 after killing the previous king, his grandfather. The outer wall is almost a mile square and encloses over 200 acres of land. It is surrounded by a deep moat over 200 yards wide.

It took over 40 years to build.

The outer galleries are covered in beautiful carvings that guide you to the inner temple. Four towers, one at each corner reach 50 yards into the sky. The center tower reaches above all of them. All are covered in carvings that show the Hindu epics, battles, unicorns, dragons, elephants, warriors and dancing girls. Its the largest temple constructed anywhere in the world and used as much stone as the great pyramid".

Prue sighed and added "And somewhere here, the Queen is hiding. I don't like this, too many innocents and just how many demons are hiding in all those carvings".

So it was a grim group that prepared to explore the massive temple. Somewhere, hopefully still trapped in her prison was the Queen. However they also knew that a large number of upper level demons and their less powerful brethren would be waiting to protect her. A fight here, in the glare of so many tourists had too be avoided at all costs.

Staying close too each other for protection and a quick getaway in case things went wrong, they ventured out to join the hundreds of tourists and locals.

Matt found himself playing the role of tourist as it was the only thing he could do. With an internal sigh of regret, he found himself wandering just behind the group. Ever since he had seen a National Geographic documentary on the temple, he had wanted to visit. Now he had the chance, and he could not take the time to explore as he had always wanted. He had even forgotten his cameras. As he examined the splendor that was Angkor Wat, he wondered how much of it would survive the coming fight.

In front of him, Phoebe, Paige and Kai were searching for any evil with their minds. The other two Halliwell sisters, Leo and Keow's family provided protection by carefully monitoring their surroundings. If demons were present, they could attack at any moment.

Tee like Matt, also found himself at a loose end. However he decided to do his bit and he led the group. With the exception of both the Whitelighters who had explored Angkor Wat several times, no one else knew there way around as well as he did. Since Anita and Ammara were concentrating on looking for the Queen, he guided the group. Unspoken was also the role he chose as the point man, as he used what he could remember of his military training to look for any possible threats.

An hour later, a now dispirited group of witches, mortals and whitelighter regrouped at the north eastern end of the complex. Gathering in a tree covered area that provided shelter from prying eyes, they discussed the lack of progress.

For the third time Phoebe said "She is not here, I don't care what you say, there's no hidden caverns, passageways or anything else. I can't feel her, not even a presence that says she was ever here. Not even a demon. I would know if any demons were hiding in any of the stones or the carvings. She's not here". Silence greeted her statement.

Prue looked to Paige to see if she agreed. Keow looked to Kai for the same reason. Paige simply said "I agree. This place is clean. The only evil here is human and not even magic related". Kai added "Phoebe's right, I don't feel anything demonic".

Prue looked down at the forest floor and said with frustration thick in her voice, "Damn it, if she's not here, then were is she?". Keow closed her eyes as the implications began to sink in. Was the Queen here, if so and they couldn't find her, that was terrifying in its own way. And if she wasn't, then where was she. All they had endured and fought for so far, would be for nothing.

"She must be here" said Piper, "we will just have to keep looking. We don't have any other choice". "And what if she is not here, then we are wasting our time" replied Noo. "If your sisters and Kai can't find her, how are we going to locate her". "I don't know" replied Piper, "perhaps a spell".

Listening to Piper, Phoebe turned to look at Nok who was a gifted spell designer like her. Both stepped to the side of the group to quietly talk.

A by now impatient Matt broke into the discussion to say "I think you have it wrong, I don't think she is here. Think about it. This place was built 100's of years after the first sisters defeated her and then imprisoned her. Why would the demons hide her here. Its too great a risk that a witch would find her.

And the way you followed those demons, how accurate was it. I mean the thickness of the pen lines you drew on the map, that alone covers miles. She could be some distance from here".

After another silence, Ammara added "We agree, Matt's right she's not here but she could still be close by. Anyone have any ideas?".

"How far did you follow the escaped demons?" asked Prue. Ammara replied "It was not as easy as you might think, we had to follow their trail, the essence that they left behind. If the Queen was controlling them, then we had to make sure that she didn't realise what we were doing. And they didn't travel in a straight line, thats why we had to follow them for some time, to get a good idea of their destination. And remember, we tracked four different groups, all of them headed this way".

"So now what" demanded Piper, "what the heck do we do now"?.

A gentle cough from Nok made all present turn to look at her and Phoebe. "Actually Phoebe and I have a spell that might work?". "A spell" said Ammara, "don't you think that we haven't tried this before?. Covens have tried spells for hundreds of years. Even imprisoned, she or the demons who protect her have protected her".

Nok replied "But this time we have the Charmed Ones as well as our own magic. Remember how well Paige's translation spell worked when both she and Kai said it together. Its still working. We combine our magic, all of us. What do we have to lose?".

Both Keow and Prue came to the same decision at the same time. "Lets try it" said Keow. "Go for it" said Prue. Both then looked at each other and then laughed.

"What have you two come up with ?"asked Prue.

"We combine our magic, all of us, witches, whitelighters and muggles" replied Phoebe.

"And we have written a spell that does just that, it calls on all our families and ancestors. Like the spell we used to vanquish the Source, only this time its not just the Halliwell ancestors we are calling on. But also 1500 years of Asian witches as well".

"So how do we do this?" asked Piper

Nok replied "Paige and Kai hold hands, Phoebe and I will hold hands across theirs. Prue and Keow hold hands across ours with Noo and Piper holding hands. Four pairs of witches, combining their magic, Halliwell and Asian".

"What about us?" asked Matt as both he and Tee found themselves apparently unwanted.

With a smile, Nok added "All of us are needed. Tee, I want you with me, your hands on my shoulders to support me. Matt, you do the same for Prue". Turning to look at the three Whitelighters, she continued, "Leo, you help Piper, Ammara, Anita, we want you to help Noo and Keow".

"What do you think?"

It took only a few seconds for everyone to come to a decision. "Yes", "Lets do it". "Now" came quickly from everyone.

It took only seconds for everyone to pair off and join hands. They formed a circle with alternating American and Asian witches, their hands reaching into the center. On the outside, Matt, Tee, Leo, Ammara and Anita added their support as thy placed their hands on their partners shoulders.

"Everyone, repeat the spell as Nok and I say it" said Phoebe.

_We call on our families, in hope we plead. _

_To help us in our hour of need._

_We pool our powers to search for one who hides. _

_Help us find the one who has so much pride._

_The one that would return to her terrible reign._

_Find us the one who would cause so much pain._

Each line was first said by Phoebe and Nok, then repeated by the rest. At first nothing happened but as they finished the third line, a mist began to rise from the ground. Swirling around them and through their legs, it rose to surround them as they continued the spell. As they finished the last line, the mist spiraled outwards to form a barrier that hid them from the outside world.

"What ever you do, don't let go" said Ammara, with awe at what was happening, obvious in his voice.

Looking down at the ground around them, they saw that the forest floor had changed. Still visible as leaves, sticks and the odd patch of bare ground, but now a picture had appeared. Formed from the forest litter, and the way that the light and shadows spread across the ground, it looked like a coarse grained photo. All present recognised that it formed a grainy but clearly visible picture of Angkor Wat as seen from above.

What happened next, was something that seriously spooked all of them. The pattern began to change as the picture of Angkor Wat first shrank, and then began to glide off to one side. Their eyes told them that the ground was now racing sway under their feet but nothing could be felt. They still stood on the ground but it looked like the picture flowed around their feet, allowing them to stand still while moving at an incredible speed. As a coarse film of forest, roads and even towns formed and slid under their feet, it became clear that they were heading in a northerly direction.

"Oh this is seriously weird" muttered Paige.

Matt just laughed and with awe saturating his voice, replied "Hey, this is fantastic, not even iMax can beat this".

Before anyone else could say anything, the 'film' slowed and they seemed to pause over a small range of five hills the grew out of the forest. As they 'descended' to come closer to the ground, it became clear the the hills at the south end of the range were flattened.

Suddenly something rocked the picture, it rippled and patches of it simply vanished as what looked like the original forest floor reappeared. For a few more seconds parts of the ground continued to show a picture that steadily grew larger. Now the flattened area was clearly a plain of some sort, covered in grass.

Then with another shudder, the picture vanished and they found themselves standing once more on the forest floor, just a mix of leaves and other material. The mist that surrounded them also quickly vanished back into the soil. As a few bright rays of the sun shone through the tree's, they began to carefully let go of each others hands.

A "Wow" from Matt, said it all.

Ammara said "Ok, we know where those hills are and someone did not want us having a closer look. I could feel the magic that was interfering with the spell, it was clearly demonic. Pair up with your Whitelighters, its time we took a closer look. To Leo and Paige he added, "Follow our orb trail".

With that, they departed Angkor Wat unseen. Something that troubled two of Captain Na Ayutthaya's agents who had been following them from a distance. Sent there because Prue and Matt had stated an intention to visit the temple in their itinerary, never less their unexplained arrival had already caused considerable confusion back at their head office. Not willing to admit to his Cambodian counterpart that he had sent agents to Angkor Wat without gaining permission first, Captain Na Ayutthaya decided to keep things low key.


	17. 17 The Queen has Returned

**The Queen has returned**.

Arriving in a cloud of orbs, the four small groups found themselves standing in knee high grass with what looked like a small plain spreading out around them.

Located at the top of the hilly range, the plain stretched northwards across the tops of five hills. Now that they stood at the South end of the plain, it looked almost if someone had sliced the tops off the first four hills and flattened what was left. Only the last hill still stood, untouched and reaching some distance further up into the sky. Now they had a chance to look more closely around them, it was quickly apparent that this did not look natural.

The plain was roughly pear shaped, with their small group located in the middle of its wide base. It was covered in knee length grass along with the occasional groups of bushes and rocks. About three miles long and a mile wide, it narrowed quickly as it approached the middle hill. Like a stalk, the plain narrowed quickly to become a narrow flattened ridge line, that rose slowly until it reached the last hill. Weaving back and forth, it crossed from one hill top to another. Below the plain and the ridge was a first a band of scrub and then further down, the forest began to take over.

Immediately those sensitive to power, found their attention drawn to the last hill almost three miles away. Something powerful was radiating a mix of emotions from somewhere on that hill. Phoebe, Paige, Kai and all three whitelighters had no difficulty in recognising the mix of emotions that could only be demonic. What dominated everything was a mix of hate, fury and an overwhelming arrogance from a single source that had to be the Queen.

"She's there and I think she has already woken. And with either the worse case of PMS ever or she is seriously pissed off" said Phoebe.

As they stood, all looking towards the last hill and the queen's location, Piper asked "Why are we waiting here, orb us closer". "We can't" replied Annita, "she is blocking us. This is as close as we can get. We can bring everyone here, but then we will have to walk".

"Remember the prophecy" reminded Matt, "the other witches must be part of this was well". Quiet smiles from all the Charmed Ones showed that they also understood. This was one lesson the fight in the temple had shown to all, in particular the Charmed Ones. This time the battle would be fought alongside allies, both friends and strangers. And since this battle would be far more intense than the one in the temple, the more witches on their side the better.

Prue added "So lets get this done. We bring everyone, storm her temple, vanquish her and go home".

Keow said it for all of them as she said to the Whitelighters "Its time, bring all the covens". Both Ammara and Annita, first bowed to her and orbed away as did Leo. Within seconds, Ammara returned with the rest of Keow's coven. And around them, orbed in other Whitelighters bringing the covens who wished to fight.

However one great surprise still awaited them all. First Keow and the other members of her coven looked around in surprise as covens they did not know started to arrive. Even Paige who recognised many of the witches arriving from San Francisco, found her self wondering as unknown covens, some obviously asian and others european arrived.

Their little group found themselves greeting the expected witches from Thailand, Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam and San Francisco but also from China, India, Indonesia, Russia, Germany and Australia. Annita who had just returned with a coven from somewhere in China explained "What is happening here has become known outside the Khmer region. Many witches here are of chinese descent and have made their homes in Thailand and other parts of Asia. They and their descendants are part of the covens here and they want to fight as well as the Khmer. Their family roots are deep, deep enough that their relatives still in China have come as they want to fight alongside them".

Leo joined the Charmed Ones to add "There is a coven from Germany, they want to help as well and seek revenge for the attack on the tour group. There are covens from India, Indonesia, Russia and Australia who feel the same, they too want to fight. Some have relatives here, others are here because if the the Queen wins, they know her evil will spread to their countries as well. You are not as alone as you think Keow".

Matt watched in amusement as a man that could only be Australian given his accent, enthusiastically greeted a thick set man who had to be from Russia. All the covens, first nervously and then with enthusiasm began to greet those they knew and then those they did not. The many language problems was rapidly solved as a variety of translation spells began to fill the air. Some similar to Paige's and some completely different. Within minutes everyone could understand and be understood by everyone else.

All the Charmed Ones stood in disbelief as they looked around at the large group of almost four hundred witches. And still more were arriving. This was far more than any of them had ever expected, even Paige. Also staying were over thirty Whitelighters and Elders. Even some muggles like Matt and Tee had come to stand alongside their family and friends.

Carefully hiding a slowly growing fear was Tee. He now realised that the fight in the temple was going to be a small side show by comparison to what was to come. A member of the Thai reserve militia, he had received enough training to have a good idea of what was to come. Ignored by most of the magical humans, he had been able to listen to many of the discussions between the senior witches and the Elders. As a result, he knew more about the coming fight than most here.

None of the those now present, even the Asian witches or the Charmed Ones had taken part in a battle the size that Tee now knew was coming. Many of the witches had never been in a major fight except for the odd confrontation with one or two demons. Many of these fights had resulted in draws as both sides retreated. Still he was awed by the number of witches who had arrived.

Keow like Tee was carefully hiding a feeling that they were going to fail. The conversations she had had with the Elders and other senior witches gave her a good idea of what they were about to face. She was one of the few witches who was fully aware of the history that the original seven witches had forged. They too had faced a similar battle and had been forced to retreat, to run as the Queen and her army had almost destroyed them. Only by tricking the Queen into a fight with only her bodyguards present, had allowed the sisters to win and even that victory had cost the three oldest their lives. A mistake the Queen was highly unlikely to make again.

And it had taken the sisters, their descendants and a growing number of other witches over a hundred years to finally defeat the remaining demons and achieve a lasting peace. None of the sisters or their children had survived to see that peace. And nearly all had died in battle, and she foresaw the same fate for herself and her family.

As she looked around at the growing number of witches who were still arriving, she found herself standing straighter as a mix of first awe and then pride in what she saw and what they were going to do, spread through her. And for the first time she began to seriously consider the possibility that they might win.

All up over four hundred witches from almost fifty covens had now arrived. The covens varied in size from four to almost twenty in number. As they found themselves the center of attention, both Keow and Prue realised that they had already been appointed the leaders.

Keow stepped into the center of what was now a small army. Prue joined her after both Piper and Phoebe gave her a hearty push. The noise level finally dropped enough for Keow's request for the leaders or representatives of each coven to join them in the middle.

As an hock council formed, it was joined by several Elders. Around them many of the witches gathered, to listen and discuss what was being decided and sometimes to yell advice. Others began to examine their surroundings. Despite the quiet, many could feel the evil that was moving out to surround them. Small groups began to form as friends and family sort out each other so they would be ready for the fight to come.

As the council met, Tom finally got a chance to talk with Leo. Glenda was busy with the hastily organised council, so he was able to work his way around the group and join Leo and Matt on the sidelines. "Hi, remember me?" he said to Leo.

As Matt examined Tom with a great deal of curiosity, Leo finally managed to link the familiar face with a person he had only seen briefly several months before. "Right, Glenda's husband" said Leo "You were at the wake and then came to collect Glenda from the Manor, you were one of the drivers".

"I'am Tom" he replied, "Tom Oliver. I really would appreciate some advice. I heard on the grape vine that your wife is pregnant". As Leo gave a cautious nod, Tom continued. "I take it you have noticed that Glenda is pregnant". "She's rather hard to miss" replied Matt.

"Glenda won't take it easy. She, Sara and Karey have reorganised the coven and basically taken over. We even have two new young witches, all of them full of stories about the Charmed Ones and how they saved the Rising Moon coven. And Glenda won't stop hunting demons. Not that she has had much luck finding any lately. And I am worried that her pregnancy may get her hurt or killed. Have you managed to convince your wife to be more careful?".

"No" replied Leo.

"Yeah, great. Thats what I thought" said Tom. Looking at Matt, he added "I don't think you are going to have much luck when its your turn".

Matt replied "I hear you and no I don't think I will either".

Well aware that they needed to move fast given the little time they had available to organise, Keow, Prue and the three Elders decided on a simple plan. Put to the rest of the council, it was promptly agree upon as all now were well aware of what was coming.

The Asian covens would lead. They had by far the greatest experience in fighting these demons. Behind them would be the Charmed Ones whose power and experience in fighting powerful demons like the Queen was unparalleled. Their location in the middle and with Whitelighter help, would allow them to move quickly to any hot spots and help any of the covens that found themselves in trouble.

With no time to learn about each individual covens abilities and powers, it was decided that each coven would best fight together. Even with no language problems, witches like all warriors, fought best alongside friends and family. Still this would cause problems as co-ordination between covens would be difficult given the different cultures and countries they came from. To minimise this disadvantage, the Whitelighters spread out to act as liaison. And their healing abilities would likely be in demand very soon.

Even Keow acknowledged that this was a major advantage that the demons had. They fought as a group, maximising their power and their attacks. The Queen now controlled their actions and their life's.

Organised by Noo, Keow's coven proudly took the lead. As she walked through several covens to join them, Keow paused as she recognised five young witches standing alongside Kai that she knew had refused the creed and their destiny. Looking around she was certain that she recognised several other witches who had also denied the creed. Known as the banned ones because of the choice they had made, they had no right to be here.

Keow approached them, trying to keep her face neutral and barely hiding the feeling of betrayal that rose within her. "Why are you here now, when you refused to join us before". Initially none would answer but neither would they show shame. Kai said "You know why they would not join, the creed is too restrictive".

One witch in her mid twenties added "But we still want to fight for our future. Look around. Look at all the young witches the foreign covens have. If you won't accept us, what will your future be?". Keow said nothing and after a long pause, she walked past them to join her coven. Her entire life had been shaped by the creed, the destiny and the responsibility it gave her. Those who refused to accept it, were nothing to her.

Behind her Kai tried to smile to one who was still a friend, even after her grandmother had ordered her to never see or talk to her again. After reaching out to briefly grasp Mere's hand, she turned to rejoin her family. Isolated and shunned by all the Asian witches, the banned ones refused to be intimidated and took their place between a coven from San Francisco and one from Indonesia.

At first the army moved with confidence, They were so many and so powerful. They had the Charmed Ones alongside them, Whitelighters to heal any one hurt and no one had expected so many witches to join them. Like all amateurs, including the Asian witches and the Charmed Ones, they could not see how they could lose. Good must prevail and they were certain it would. But in any battle, sometimes the dragon wins and if this happens, then the Knight must lose.

Walking steadily up the center of the plain, to stay away from the forest as much as possible, the small army initially made good progress. Despite the increasingly oppressive feeling of evil that first surrounded them and then began to permeate the air around them, the witches remained confident

Then as they approached the narrow ridge line that weaved up onto the last hill, everything changed as the demons attacked.

_I hope I have raised the tension. There is going to a massive fight._

_The Queen has an army of her own and they will obey her without question. They have no choice._

_The Witches have the Charmed Ones and each other. But the Charmed Ones can only be in one place at a time and there are a lot of demons. _

_I warn you now, witches are going to die and no battle is certain. And one of the Charmed Ones is going to betray someone very close to her. A betrayal that will change their lives forever._

_After all only Phoebe has fulfilled her part of the prophecy. Piper is the next closest but Prue and Paige have still to complete theirs._


	18. 18 Let Battle Commence part 1

_Sorry to have taken so long. Its been a very busy time and this chapter has been very hard work. I have junked several earlier efforts and even this one has been rewritten, added too, subtracted etc more than a few times._

_Its also ended up a lot longer than I intended. Its going to take me a bit longer to get to some of the comments I made at the end of the last chapter._

_I have invented a couple of names for powers used here. Despite some research, I am not aware of anyone actually coming up with names for Control over Plants (Florakinesis) and Control over Animals (Faunametry). If anyone knows their actual names or has a better version, please let me know._

_I am not aware of anyone trying to write a battle involving so many witches and demons. And I have not found it easy to describe what my imagination sees. A fight like this, involving powers, spells, potions and physical attacks would be in some ways like a conventional battle. Confusion, blood, pain and death. Heroes and cowards from both sides._

_And completely different in other ways. Whitelighters who can heal wounds quickly. That conventional weapons are useless against demons. All of these make for a very different fight._

_Please review as I would really appreciate your comments and ideas. The battle is not over yet._

_Thanks very much._

**Let Battle Commence Part one.**

The plain looked flat but this was deceptive. It was covered with small rocks, holes or depressions often hidden by the long grass that grew over the ground. And because the Queens power saturated their surroundings, this was as close to the temple that the Whitelighters could orb them. So they had to walk. The army moved slowly, their speed decided by their slowest members, although not their oldest.

While there were no witches in wheelchairs, four were using crutches due to physical disabilities and in two cases, sprained ankles due to recent non magical accidents. One witch, disabled from birth, used her levitation power to drift over the ground at a slow but steady rate.

And several of the witches like Glenda and Piper were pregnant. While some heavily pregnant witches had decided not to come, those that had, would not change their minds. No one, least of all their partners or their Whitelighters, were willing to demand that they should return home. That had been decided before they came. If a pregnant Charmed One was fighting, so would they.

So they took their time, using it to talk tactics and to prepare. And to put off the looming confrontation for as long as possible.

Afterwards Tee regarded the hour long walk across the plain to reach the final path with a mix of emotions. Relief as it had allowed the covens to get ready, to prepare for the fight. To introduce themselves to the Whitelighters and covens on either side of them if they didn't already know them. Fear and then determination as the long walk allowed the initial euphoria to fade and the reality of the fight to come, to sink in.

And understanding as it allowed him to adjust to a completely different military army. Surrounding him were almost 500 witches, mostly female. A function of the sex linked genetics that allowed the magic to pass from one generation to another. Also some thirty Whitelighters whose presence he did understand, three Elders whose function still puzzled him. And apparently some twenty odd muggles such as himself (it was rather hard to tell the difference, although they tended to be the ones carrying weapons). All up, about 550 humans, a small but powerful army that was intend on picking a fight with a almost completely unknown enemy. A fight by now he had realised, they had to win.

As a youth he had been an active member of the Thai Militia and he was still part of the reserve force. Everything he had learned then, was now confusing him as the witch army had no real command structure or any idea of tactics. Exposed and with no apparent offensive weapons, they would have been cut to pieces by any conventional opponents. Still that was one thing the temple fight had shown him, this was not going to resemble any conventional fight that he was familiar with.

The small army slowly formed into an elongated circle as they neared the path that climbed up to what now looked like an old temple. Carved from the local rock rather than built, it was only clearly visible as something man or more likely demon made, only when one came close. This along with its probable demon guards, had kept it safe and undetected for the hundreds of years that it had sheltered the Queen and the stone she had been bound in.

The seven most experienced covens including Keow's, led the way. They were to be the spearhead, the wedge that would drive through the demon hordes. On the sides and the rear of the army were the other covens. Their position was more randon, determined more by chance that any particular decision. So covens from Asia mixed with covens from America, China, Russia and other countries. Scattered in three small groups amongst the foreign covens, were the banned ones, the asian witches who had refused to accept the creed. Located in the middle were the Halliwell sisters and the Elders. From there they could quickly move to any threatened point to aid those in trouble. The remaining Whitelighters spread out amongst the witches to aid were they could.

Lastly and somewhat unkindly labelled, were the muggles who like Matt and Tee, who had refused stay at home and wanted to be with their wives, husbands or families. Carrying potions and sometimes weapons such as swords, knifes, bows and arrows and even a few axes, they also nervously stayed close with those they had come to fight alongside.

By now even those not sensitive to magical auras, had realised that they were surrounded by beings who would soon try to kill them. Noises, the occasional fleeing animal and increasingly frequent sightings, gave all a very good idea of what they were about to face.

Still fore warned is fore armed they say and the senior witches like Keow were not fools. What they had learned from the battles over the last four months, had been passed on to the other covens. Even the covens from outside Asia were quickly briefed during the walk across the plain.

So when the witches easily repulsed the first wave of low level demon attacks, they expected the massive response that now hit them. Spells cast by the demon magic users hid the physical attacks led by the more powerful upper level demons who now came at the witches from four different directions. Behind them came more of the lower level demons, some running and others flying.

Like before, gales of wind filled with dirt, leaves and twigs came howling out of the forest and scrub that covered the hillsides to blind and confuse the witches. Hidden inside this attack came fireballs and the demons who charged the short distance across the plain to get amongst their ancient enemies.

To counteract the demon's magic, the witches used their own powers and spells.

Not every witch possessed a power, much less an active one. Those who did not, used spells and potions. Organised into groups during the walk across the plain, these witches combined their magic to enhance the spells they cast.

Those with Aerokinesis powers fought the demon wind spells, to block them, deflect them or at least reduce their effect. Telekinetic witches used their power to deflect the constant incoming fireballs. The two witches with the rare and powerful Deflection ability were especially popular. Witches took shelter behind them, stepping out when the situation appeared safe enough to cast spells or use their own powers.

As the demons neared the army, other powers became active. The power of Florakinesis (control over plants) was rare amongst Asian witches and even less so outside of the region. Passed down from the original seven sisters, it allowed the witch to control plants. Regarded as a weak and ineffectual power (how could flowers help them?), it came into its own here. The tough grasses and creepers that covered the plain and edges of the scrub, came alive. Showing unnatural speed and strength, they wrapped themselves around the demons legs. And if given the chance, the plants grew rapidly up the demons, slowing or even trapping them. This made them much easier targets for potions or other active powers.

Those with the power of Cryokinesis, also found their niche in slowing the demons attack. Cold demons simply can not run very fast. Other powers proved, at least for the moment, less effective. Faunametry (control over animals) proved ineffective due to the small number of dangerous animals available. Geokinesis powers that had proved its worth in the temple fight and elsewhere, failed here as the nearest rock was buried under several yards of dirt. Still these witches could cast spells, throw portions and aid others.

Lightening bolts generated by those witches with the ability, arced across the battle field to hit demons, trees and hopefully the demonic spell casters still hiding in the forest. Those with the strongest Firestarter powers threw fireballs of their own while less powerful witches banded together to combine their attacks.

And these were not the only powers available to the defenders. While the seven powers first used by the seven sisters were the most common used by the Asian witches, foreign witches could wield many other powers.

While the upper level demons were not permitted any active magic of their own, they were resistant to all but the most powerful of magical attacks. Only the Charmed Ones, the Elders and a few other witches possessed strong enough active powers that were capable of individually vanquishing these powerful demons. But the Elders after so many hundreds of years of pacifist actions, now found it difficult to use their powers in an aggressive role.

Something the upper level demons quickly took advantage of. Driven by the command of their Queen, they strove to get close enough to physically attack, maim and kill. Distracted by the ongoing attacks from the lower level demons, many witches failed to recognise the threat the Upper level demons posed. As a result, the demons gained a priceless advantage.

Even so the upper level demons did not have it all their own way. The new potions as well as more traditional ones that had been brewed from other recipes, some centuries old, slowed and hurt them. And since the witches far outnumbered their attackers, the demons found themselves attacked by many different powers and spells.

Within seconds a full scale battle developed as lower and upper level demons gained their enemies lines and both sides began to be hurt and die.

Two groups of demons attacked the front of the small army. Each group picked a coven to concentrate on and attempted to get close enough to get amongst the witches and force them to fight on an individual basis. Neither group succeeded as both the creed and the Charmed Ones spoiled their attack.

The group attacking from the west side was promptly stopped by the spells, potions and powers used not only by the coven they attacked but driven by the creed, by the two Asian covens on either side of them. This slowed the attack just long enough for additional help too arrive.

Within seconds, the attacked coven was also joined by several other non asian covens, whose different powers and spells finally helped the witches overwhelm the demons and destroy them. Keow whose coven had rapidly come to the aid of the one attacked, smiled grimly as she watched the last of the demons die. She could see that because the foreign witches did not follow the creed, they could not co-ordinate their magic as well as the asian witches or even the demons. But the sheer variety of all their powers and spells, made it impossible for the demons to adequately defend themselves.

The other group of demons were vanquished even faster as they ran into the other four leading Asian covens who were also governed by the creed. They immediately joined their magic to slow the demons attack. Severely out numbered, the demons were quickly stopped. Seconds later, the Charmed Ones added their powers to the fight and the demons rapidly began to die. Forced by their queen to fight, none tried to retreat but they were all vanquished before they could get close enough to their ancient enemies to do any harm.

"Well that wasn't too difficult?" said an uncertain Paige as she watched the last demon vanish in fire as Prue used her telekinesis to rip it apart. Three seconds later, screams from behind them made Paige wish she had never opened her mouth.

The other two attacks hurt far more. Hitting the army at the rear, the less experienced foreign witches there, were slower to respond and paid the price.

With no creed to force them to co-ordinate their magic or the Charmed Ones help, demons rapidly got amongst the witches. Individual powers, spells and potions were used to slow, stop and in some cases vanquish the demons, in particular the weaker lower level ones. However the surviving upper level demons had now got close enough to physically attack the witches who stood their ground.

Outnumbered, the demons still made their presence felt. Able to resist the weaker and uncoordinated magic and powers that the witches desperately threw at them, they spread out and slashed at the humans who started to fall back from them. Not everyone made it.

The smallest coven with only four witches, one of two that had come from Australia, was surrounded and died quickly. Two witches from San Francisco and three from China died as they panicked and tried to run. Other witches were hurt, some badly as claws raked at them. But demons died as well as the witches hit back with their magic. Hit repeatedly by the new improved potions, several more demons were overwhelmed and vanished in fire.

As more covens ran back from the sides to join the fight, it became more and more vicious. Witches were hurt, some severely and more died as the demons spread out in what the military would have called a target rich environment. But the demons numbers continued to steadily decrease as the more numerous witches bought their magic to bear.

A Whitelighter died as he ran forward to help a badly hurt witch. Concentrating on healing her wounds, his actions first attracted a demon's attention and his devotion meant that he failed to sense its approach. He died swiftly, stabbed through the back by the demon's claws. Throwing the Whitelighter's body to one side, the demon then killed the witch.

Turning to find another target, it was promptly vanquished by the dead witches coven's combined attack.

Sasha Tamerovna Andronnikov, a young 18 year old witch from Russia was currently terrified for a very good reason. Arriving with her coven, orbed into the middle of Cambodia by their Whitelighter, it had initially seemed like the greatest of adventures. Travel to another exotic country, to meet other witches and actually fight demons, had seemed like the chance of a lifetime. Now in the confusion of battle, the pain and death she could see around her and the very real chance of getting hurt or killed herself, now meant that she now deeply regretted agreeing to come.

Like a lot of the foreign arrivals, she actually had no real idea of what they were fighting for. The senior members of her coven and their whitelighter had taken the time to carefully describe what was happening and what would happen if the Queen won. She would continue too expand her reign until someone stopped her. So they could fight her here, in Cambodia, alongside allies and friends. Or fight her later, by themselves, defending their home. And the most powerful witches in the world would be there, fighting alongside them, whoever they were. How could they lose!.

It had seemed so obvious then, listening to the reasons and the logic. It was so different now. The demons seemed everywhere and her active power of 'sonic scream' had already proven to be of greater harm to those around her rather than the demons. Around her, spells flashed, potions exploded, fireballs and other powers fought each other. Constantly looking around and on the verge of total panic, she no longer even knew where her coven was. To make things worst, she had already seen several witches hurt or killed.

And nowhere to be seen were those super witches who apparently vanquished demons with a mere flick of their fingers. Now to her relief, she found herself alongside her brother Boris, his best friend Sergey and two asian witches who she didn't know.

And two lower level demons came straight at them, claws and fangs extended. Only her brother and the other two asian witches had potions ready and they promptly threw them. Shasha had just enough time to scream "You missed, how could you all" and then the demons were on them. She watched in horror as one of the demons jumped high to land on her. Falling back as the demon landed on her chest, she reacted the only way she could. Before the demon could use either its claws or teeth, she opened her mouth and screamed with all the force she could muster. The demon convulsed and flung itself backward to fall in a heap at her feet, where it curled into a ball as it tried to rip its ears off.

Alongside her, her brother, Sergey and the two witches, reeled away, their hands over their ears, also victims of her power. Sitting up, she couldn't take her eyes of the demon still clawing at its head in agony. Still watching the demon, she realised that her right hand was reacting without waiting for her brain to catch up. Good, carry on she told it. Reaching into her pocket, it grabbed a potion and taking its time, threw it at the demon. The potion exploded in a ball of fire, taking the demon with it. Frantically pushing herself backwards to get away from the blaze, she watched in sudden relief as it died back, with no demon to be seen. The second demon had disappeared, presumably to attack someone else.

Quickly she struggled to get to her feet, only to freeze in horror as a tall, angular demon came straight at her. Unable to move, all she could think of was "This is so unfair". Hit hard, she managed to drop to the ground and curl herself into a ball. Above her the demon extended bloody claws as it began to reach down to rip the life from her.

Before she could even scream again, the demon froze, then exploded into a cloud of demon bits. A shaken Shasha turned to look around as her saviour, a grim looking woman with dark brown hair strode over to her. She then reached out a hand to pull Shasha to her feet. "Are you OK?" the witch then asked. "Yes, I think" was all she could say. Staggering, she paused as several sharp stabs of pain announced the presence of various cuts and bruises. "Oh, maybe not" she then added.

Quickly giving her the once over, the brown haired witch said "Nothing a whitelighter can't heal, you will be fine". Her brother returned, still shaking his head as his ears were still ringing and he helped to hold her upright. Sergey, a smile on his face was only a step behind. "Thankyou" Boris said, "we will take it from here".

The brown haired witch smiled, patted Shasha gently on her cheek and turned to join another group standing several yards away. Sergey stood alongside her but he couldn't take his eyes off the Shasha's saviour. "Do you know who that is?" he asked. Seeing only blank looks from both Shasha and Boris, he added "Thats one of the Charmed Ones, the one called Piper. She saved your life".

"Later" came a voice from behind them that belonged to her Aunt. "First we get a Whitelighter to heal Shasha".

**One minute before**.

As Piper was orbed the short distance back by Leo, she was just in time to see four witches join together to vanquish one of the last of the upper level demons. Hit by two potions, burnt by a Pyrokinesis power and frozen by a Cryokinesis power, it was easily over powered and vanished in flame. Looking around Piper blanched as she saw many witches lying hurt or dead on the ground. Others sitting or barely able to stand, cradled wounds as Whitelighters moved in to help.

Close by, several loose groups of people, flashing lights and explosions showed where further fights still existed.

Standing there, looking around, she barely recognised Karey Lightfoot as the witch with the Cryokinesis power. "Go" Piper said to Leo, "they need your healing". Without any hesitation, Leo ran forward to help a witch currently writhing on the ground as the pain from four deep slashes across his chest overpowered him. Piper followed as a controlled rage began to boil up inside her.

So it fell to Piper to explode the last of the upper level demons. Alerted by a sudden movement, she turned to see a demon break from one group and literally run over another witch, who fell and curled herself into a ball to try and protect herself. Less then 3 yards away, it now made an easy target for Piper who blew it up without any hesitation and a great deal of satisfaction.

As no other demon was in sight, she then quickly walked over to help the shaken young witch to her feet.

The army stopped and some turned to aid those hurt. The rest of the covens remained facing outwards, to protect those hurt and the Whitelighters and witches who were helping them.

Around them witches gave first aid to those needing it, comforted those grieving or just stood there, unable to do anything but feel useless.

Other witches continued to use spells of their own, to attack the demons still hiding in the forest, in particular those still casting spells or throwing fireballs at them.

Keow, followed by her grand daughter Kai, quickly came back to determine the damage and see what needed to be done.

As Keow moved to talk with one of the covens, she stopped as a cry of grief came from Kai. Turning rapidly, she saw Kai drop to her knees alongside one witch who had to be dead, given the terrible wounds to her throat and the amount of blood the covered both her and the surrounding ground. Kai grabbed one of the witches hands and rocked back and forwards as she burst into tears. "Mere, oh Mere. I am so sorry. I should have been here to help". Another woman, one that Keow recognised as one of the banned ones, kneeled alongside to place her arms around Kai.

Wanting to go to her grand daughter, to offer comfort, yet Keow found herself unable to move. Kai's pain reminded her of grief past, the loss of her husband, a sister, friends and her parents. Pain that was buried deep but never deep enough. Once again she pushed the grief back. So many depended on her now and she would not show any weakness. And she still regarded the banned ones as betrayers, witches who no longer deserved anything from her. Even if they came to fight and die.

From behind her came her daughter, Kai's mother and Paige, both of them joining Kai. As Keow looked away, she realised that other witches had also died. And many more were hurt.

As Whitelighters spread out to heal those hurt, Keow set out to move from coven to coven, checking each to determine how many had died and the morale of those remaining. And it helped prevent the burning pain that was growing behind her eyes from becoming visible as tears.

It didn't take long to realise that several covens had been especially traumatised by the deaths or injuries suffered by their members and the realisation that the battle had only just started. It became quickly apparent that the demons had targeted specific covens as they had either escaped injury entirely or had taken several casualties. And that more would be hurt or killed before the day would be finished.

The remaining Australian coven from Darwin was especially affected as their smaller sister coven had been especially close. The deaths of the entire coven from Wagait Beach, a small town west of Darwin had brought home what was happening. Keow paused and listened to the Australian coven. Rather than hearing despair, she heard anger and a determination to seek revenge. She then moved on to check on the others.

Quietly listening to what she could hear and feel from those around her, she continued to quickly check with covens and other witches. While fear and even despair was evident, a growing desire for revenge was increasingly obvious. And now that witches had died, most of those doing the talking wanted to gain something for the price already paid. That something was the death of the Queen and all her demons.

Eventually returning to the where Kai was now standing, she was just in time to see a Whitelighter orb Mere's body away. Around her, the other twenty two dead witches and the Whitelighter were also orbed away, each escorted by a Whitelighter.

Prue who had noticed Keow's arrival, turned to say "The Whitelighters said they will safe guard their bodies until this battle is over. We couldn't leave them here. And we need to get moving, the longer we wait, the more likely some will what to leave".

Keow replied "Yes, we need to get moving but no, no one wants to leave, look around".

Prue, Piper and Paige turned and for the first time, looked at the people surrounding them, the witches who like them, had come so far to fight for their future. Phoebe came from behind her sisters to say "Keow is right, they were scared, afraid but now they are determined to win, to get revenge. They know what is at state". Prue stood straight as Matt also joined them to add "In military terms, they have been blooded, they have seen the enemy". And after a pause, he added "They won't run".

Returning, to rejoin the army, came the Whitelighters who had taken the dead to a place of safety.

Slowly turning so that she could see all the witches that surrounded her, Keow called out in a voice that rapidly gained in power and conviction, "Form the circle, we have a battle to win, revenge to gain and a future for our children to win. Form the circle sisters and brothers".

All the witches, most showing little or no expression, some with grim smiles, others with tear covered faces and a few with fear still visible but all turned to rejoin their covens. Slower were the witches who had been hurt. While the Whitelighters had healed them, the memory of the pain and terror caused by those wounds still echoed inside them. Some pushed the memories deep inside, to deal with it later. Others reached out to family and friends for support and understanding. Those who wanted to leave, swallowed their fear and quietly joined their family and friends.

Quieter now as a realisation of what they all faced and why they were here, now filled them.

Kai, Mere's blood covering her hands and speckling her arms and clothes walked past, followed by her mother as they both moved to rejoin their coven. As Keow reached out to say something, Kai walked past her as if she didn't exist. With a tear streaked and emotionless face, she stepped forward to continue the fight. Keow said nothing but paused and her arm dropped back to her side. Then joined by her youngest daughter, she too set out to rejoin her family and friends.

Once again they set out to walk closer to their objective, the temple that hid their greatest enemy, the Queen.

It was Tee who first noticed the change. Instead of moving as separate covens, they began to merge. Now that they had survived their first fight, and learnt more about those alongside them, covens intermingled as witches sort out others with complementary powers to fight alongside. Amongst them, were the muggles. All stayed with their loved ones and refused to co operate by moving to the relatively safety of the inside circle.

The formation was not perfect. Gaps opened up but these quickly closed as soon as they were noticed. Even the Charmed Ones felt it and they too spread out. Paige and Phoebe joined the lead covens as their powers would help prevent any more surprises. Piper and Prue joined those at the rear so that their active powers could help with any further attacks.

Unspoken was the decision by the Elders and all four sisters to keep the Power of Three in reserve. The less the Queen knew about what they could do, the better. When the final battle was joined, that was when the Charmed Ones would unleash their full potential.

Much to their annoyance, the Whitelighters now found themselves guarded by the witches. Pushed to the inside of the circle, they were firmly told to stay alive as dead Whitelighters could not heal anyone. While logical, it did nothing for their pride and their determination to help.

Lastly the three Elders who had left the heavens to join the fight, finally joined the rear covens to add their lightening powers to the witches defense.

Smaller in numbers and size as the army closed ranks, but now grimly determined, they continued their slow walk to the Queen's temple and the next battle. Immediately they came under attack once again.


	19. 19 The Demons strike Back

_Authors note: Just a quick explanation for my version of the Power of Three and how the four sisters relate to each other, magic wise. It is based on the Triquetra. It has three outward pointing interlocking leaves and a circle that holds them together. _

_Like in the series, Prue, Piper and Phoebe have the active powers and are represented by the outward pointing leaves. Paige whose powers are now based around her more pacifist Whitelighter abilities, is represented by the circle that binds the three sisters into a family. I see Paige as the glue that allows all four sisters to work together as a family, in particular when using the Power of Three spell._

**Part Two The Demons Strike back**

This time the demons changed their tactics.

Once again the demon spell casters plied their trade. From the forest, came more fireballs, a howling gale and more lower level demons. The witches easily dealt with the gale, the fireballs and even the running demons. Potions, spells and powers quickly stopped the attack. Even the muggles got to take an active role.

With everyone's attention focussed outwards, the second part of the attack started. This close to the Queen's temple, her power allowed her spell casters to penetrate the armies' perimeter. Spells teleported both upper and lower demons inside the circle with winged lower level demons materialising above the army, to spread their wings and glide down.

For the first time a muggle killed a demon without using a potion or any borrowed magic. A tall and powerfully built Russian stepped forward to bring an ancient but still sharp battle axe down on the head of a lower level demon that appeared out of the long grass in front of him. It vanished in a brief but spectacular burst of fire.

Driven by what could only be described as battle rage, he raised the axe over his head and waved it up and down, calling out to challenge any more demons out there. His worried wife quickly threatened him with something horrible from his past and he abruptly and meekly moved to his original position, guarding her back as she used her telekinesis to deflect the ever incoming fire balls.

Paige who had watched the entire action and had a good idea of what the threat entailed, given that the wife's intentions had come through loud and clear, would have normally burst out laughing. Except she and three other witches with her, then found themselves in a fight for their lives against an upper level demon.

Teleported into the inner circle, it found itself almost alone, except for four witches in front of it. Good. Immediately it sprang forward.

Slowed but not stopped by two of the witches active powers, it would have gone badly for them if Paige had not remembered a fight long ago and called out "AXE". The Russian watched in disbelief as his axe dissolved into a cloud of orbs and vanished. Reappearing in Paige's hands, only the fear caused adrenaline rush, gave Paige enough strength to swing the axe sideways and into the demons chest. It shuddered, took another step forward, pulling the axe out of Paige's hands. Then hit by several potions and a firestarters attack, it too died.

Breathing quickly and constantly looking around to check that no other demon was close, Paige stepped forward to pick up the scorched axe. With a quick smile and a hurried thankyou, she returned it to its original owner. He just laughed and brandishing it easily with one large hand, he turned back to watch for any more targets.

Looking around, Paige observed how the battle was developing. It was not looking good.

Twenty yards away, Phoebe was also listening to how the battle was developing. Her empathy power gave her a very good idea of how both the witches and demons felt about the fight. Listening to her power, fear began to blossom inside her as the battle continued. Unless something changed soon, Prue would be calling for her sisters. Where was Paige ?

Initially the upper level demons for the most part, had mixed luck. Several became easy targets for the Charmed Ones and the Elders powers, Paige's axe wielding not withstanding. Only the first teleported demons had any real success as they arrived with no warning. Taking several seconds to recover from the teleport, they then immediately attacked the nearest human. Again witches were hurt, however this time the witch army reacted far quicker. The few seconds the demons needed to recover and focus after the teleport, proved fatal for most. The witches easily ganged up on the demons, as they randomly arrived throughout the army. Unable to join together, to co ordinate, the demons quickly died.

It was the flying lower level demons that had been teleported above the army, that caused the most confusion and turned the tide of battle. No one had thought to keep an eye on the sky and the demons descent and attack caught everyone by surprise.

Once again the army convulsed and came to a sudden stop. Some covens turned to aid the Charmed Ones and the Elders. The rest, continued to face outwards were they still thought the main threat lay.

And the demons introduced a second devastating tactic. Rather than killing, this time they concentrated only on killing the Whitelighters but only wounding everyone else. And it was a tactic that began to work. As conventional military strategists know, a wounded soldier needs at least two or more people to give them first aid, to protect them or carry them to safety. On the other hand, dead soldiers need no one.

The wounded witches needed medical help, but many of the Whitelighters had been attacked and forced to orb away. That meant other witches and muggles had to give first aid. This removed them from the fight and made them more vulnerable.

Across the battlefield, the witches felt the momentum of the fight suddenly change. The demons began to gain an advantage and both sides knew it. More and more demons were teleported into the middle of the army and fewer of them were vanquished. Attacked from outside the circle, from above and from inside their own ranks, the witch army began to disintegrate.

As all but a few of the whitelighters were forced to orb away by demonic attacks, more and more witches had to help the increasing number of badly wounded comrades.

A helpless Tee watched as the loose formation of witches began to break apart. Demons raged amongst them, slashing and running. Not giving the witches any time to react and fight back. And it made it difficult for the Elders and Charmed Ones to use their own powers as their army got in the way. And more and more demons were teleported amongst them.

Piper turned and exploded another upper level demon, only to scream in pain, stagger and almost go down as a lower level demon appeared out of nowhere to sink its claws and teeth into her lower left leg. She then began to fall as her leg buckled, only to have Leo catch her. Matt watched in amazement as Prue whirled around and reached out with both hands. Focussing her telekinesis through her hands, she reached out to grab the demon. The demon first froze, then seemed to explode as Prue easily ripped it apart.

Leo gently lowered Piper to the ground and then promptly moved to heal her left leg. Only to sit back and watch as her wounds healed themselves. Once again her baby reached from beyond the womb to heal her mother. Matt, nervously holding a potion vial in each hand, stood alongside them, trying to look in every direction at once.

Behind him, Prue turned to help several covens that were desperately trying to do several things at once and failing.

Around them, confusion spread. A never ending number of lower and upper level demons continued to be teleported in and fewer were vanquished. As a result, the demons had enough numbers to now begin to band together and co ordinate their attacks. And the constant attack from demons outside the circle and the descent of more winged demons only added to the confusion.

Many of the covens who had banded together were splintering into smaller groups as their attackers forced the witches to retreat. Only to find other demons waiting for them. Attacked from the forest, from inside their own army and from above, it was apparent that the army was breaking up and in deep trouble.

Two more Whitelighters had died and only a few still remained. And these Whitelighters found themselves trapped within small groups of witches, for the most part unable to use their healing powers.

Prue turned to look at the nearest Elder to yell "The spell, we need to use it now".

After the shortest of pauses, the Elder replied "Yes, do it or we may lose"

Piper arrived to say "I heard, call Paige and Phoebe. I will guard your back". From Matt came "I have your other side". A worried Piper couldn't help but give a brief burst of laughter.

Prue closed her eyes to concentrate. Calling to Paige, she said "Its time, bring Phoebe".

Almost immediately as if they had been expecting the call, Paige and Phoebe orbed in alongside Prue, only to duck as Piper exploded another flying demon just above them.

"This is not good" said Phoebe.

Prue held out her hands, "Form the circle, its time". Piper grabbed one hand and held out the other for Phoebe. Paige joined hands with Prue and Phoebe. The circle was now complete and it was time to call upon all the power that was available. Both Charmed, Asian and everyone else's.

All four started speaking a spell written by Phoebe and Paige at the request of the Elders.

_The Power of Three__ Calls upon all of thee_

First a ball of fuzzy white light grew to surround the four Charmed Ones, then as they finished the first two lines, it strengthened to become a transparent pearly white half buried sphere that expanded quickly across the battle field. Trying to flee before it, the lower level demons clearly would not risk the misty light touching them. Only the upper level demons ignored it.

_From all the witches who are here to fight, _

_Bring all our powers together to show our might,_

Now a feeling of power spread across the battle field, something felt by all the witches and even the muggles. Inside the center of the sphere, all the sisters found themselves surrounded by an ever growing sea of magic. A sea that rapidly grew as more power flowed into them. Now their magic began to have an effect on the remaining demons.

The slowest lower level demons died as they had in the temple, first convulsing and then vanishing in fire as the magic caught them, then burnt through their skins and vanquished them. The remaining upper level demons also convulsed and staggered. The mist rapidly formed ropes of power that surrounded them, to bind them and hold them. Stopping just beyond the army, the magic then formed a transparent barrier that shielded them all. The demon spell driven winds slid around it, unable to penetrate. Fireballs burst against it and best of all, any teleported demons also slammed into the shield to die in spectacular balls of fire.

As even more power flowed into the center of the circle that was the Charmed Ones, first the weakest witches, then the remainder and even the Elders found that standing was no longer possible. Every human sank to sit on the ground, not afraid but awed as a spiraling ball of magic gathered around the Charmed Ones. With the demons either vanquished or bound and helpless, no one felt afraid. Only so very tired but still unable to take their eyes from what was happening in the center of their little army.

Starting the last two lines, all four sisters found themselves unable to stop, even if they had wanted too. The spell had now developed a momentum and a life of its own.

_Allow us to obtain our desire,_

Even as they continued to speak the words, they found themselves fighting for their lives and their sanity as the magic threatened to overwhelm and destroy them. And still more power arrived and the strain of holding themselves together became almost too much. They were aware that they were still holding hands but now the magic threatened to drive them apart. The considerable power of the Halliwell sisters combined with the power willingly given by over four hundred witches, was now almost beyond their control.

Paige found herself stretched to her limits as she fought to hold her sisters together. She instinctively knew that she was the circle that held her three sisters together. Her Whitelighter powers and the responsibilities that came with them, gave her no choice. Her sisters were the ones with the active powers, the three leaves that along with her role as the circle, made up the Triquetra. Only there was too much power, it battered at her, pulled and pushed, stretching her almost to breaking point. It would be so easy to let go.

Inside Paige's protective circle, her three sisters also faced the same dilemma. Compared to the fight with the Source so long ago, this was so much more intense. If they didn't do something with the borrowed power soon, it would turn on them, to burn and destroy. Something all four sisters found almost attractive, the allure was almost impossible to resist. It would be glorious, to pass into the next world with each other, all four together.

"Not yet" came from somewhere, "One day but not today. Unleash the magic now, before it destroys you". Only then did all four sisters recognise the commanding voice of their Grams. Penny had been their grandmother for so much of Prue's, Piper's and Phoebe's life, disobeying her was impossible. And such was the connection between all four sisters, Paige also found it impossible to refuse.

On the outside of the spell but surrounded by power that could incinerate them instantly if the sisters lost control, both Leo and Matt could do nothing but watch in awe and fear. Only once before had all four sisters invoked the full Power of Three. But then Paige had only been a witch and part of the family for two days and the other three sisters had been younger and inexperienced.

Now all four sisters were so much more powerful and they were calling on the magic from over four hundred witches around them. Awed now beyond fear, Leo watched as the spell reached its climax. Inside a vortex of power, all four sisters floated in the heart of a twisting column of transparent icy white flame. Other colours, thread like, were briefly visible as they bound the magic around the sisters.

The whole battlefield was now silent, all the animals having fled long before and no one spoke. The demons were bound and helpless and only the Charmed Ones were casting a spell. A spell that should have been howling, given the sheer power that now made it up. But it was silent except for the barely heard whisper of air following the magic.

Barely visible through the magic, Leo could see the sisters, eyes closed, hair floating as if underwater, still holding hands and floating almost two feet off the ground. Matt too watched, beyond any emotion except a consuming fear for Prue's safety.

Within increasing speed and desperation, they almost screamed the last line within their minds.

This finally gave the sisters enough control and they unleashed it all.

_Destroy all the demons here in fire._

At the completion of the spell, the power abruptly exploded from the sisters to roar outwards. Raw but controlled, incredibly powerful bursts of magic driven by Prue's, Piper's and Phoebe's active powers and desires slammed into the demons around them and then drove outwards into the forest.

Even Paige contributed. Concentrating on helping her three sisters maintain their concentration and balance, she was unaware that her still dormant healing power was exerting itself. While her sisters magic concentrated on vanquishing the demons, her's healed. Even three witches literally at death's door, found their pain easing and their wounds beginning to heal.

Across the battle field, a dome filled with a magic that resembled a gentle mist, protected the witch army from what little magic that was still being thrown at them. Inside the dome, the last of the demons died, vanquished as the mist came together, to burn and destroy.

The upper level demons bound inside the protective circle died where they stood, burned into ashes within seconds. And as the magic streamed out into the forest, it vanquished all the demons it found. Circling through the trees, the magic sort out every demon, spell caster or otherwise and burned them. None escaped.

Spiraling ever outwards, the magic finally began to slow as the Charmed Ones grip weakened. With no more demons within its reach, it finally began to return to where it had come from, to sink back into the witches, Elders and even the muggles. It returned the energy to their muscles, the elastic to their tendons and the strength to their bones. Well most of it.

In the center of the circle, Prue, Piper and Phoebe found themselves returning to their bodies, leaving the glory that had filled them behind. None wanted this, the loss was almost too much to bear but Paige gave them no choice. Surrounding them, she fought to save her family as she had done before, when Phoebe became the Queen of all Evil.

Using Matt to anchor Prue, Leo for Piper and Paige concentrated on Phoebe. Given no choice, all the sisters gradually returned to their bodies, to the mortal world and those around them. They were the last to recover as all four found it so hard to return from that place where they were power incarnate.

Around them, the witches, muggles and Elders could not initially do anything. As everyone present had contributed part of the spell, the elation of watching it destroy their enemies, still echoed through them. However the reality of the situation meant that most realised that they had to act quickly. Many witches were hurt, most seriously and needed first aid immediately.

Staggering initially but increasingly quickly, they began to organise and help those hurt. Called by the Elders came the surviving Whitelighters who promptly began to use their healing powers. Given the many hurt witches, this would take awhile, although not as long as many had first thought. Paige's contribution to the spell had done its job well.

Prue returned to the present, to find herself lying on the rough grass that covered the ground. Struggling first to sit up and then stand, she found help as Matt reached down with both hands to pull her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and clung tight as he held her upright.

Piper and Leo did the same. "Our baby" exclaimed a suddenly terrified Piper as she realised what had happened. As it had back in the manor, from inside her came a feeling of comfort and love. And this time Leo felt it as it reached out to him also. Piper sighed in relief and then pleasure as she could see Leo was also sharing the sensation.

Paige and Phoebe supported each other as they also struggled to their feet.

Breathing deeply, all four sisters gradually settled back into their bodies, to accept the feeling of loss that inflicted them as they no longer had both the power and most difficult of all, the feeling of being one together that the spell had driven all four to become.

Paige in particular was finding it difficult as clinging to Phoebe, she only began to unwind as Prue and Piper joined them to wrap their arms around her. Surrounded closely by her three sisters, Paige gradually relaxed. The bond of family that made the Power of Three possible had never been stronger.

Prue reached up to ruffle Paige's hair "Well done Paige, that was one heck of a bonding session". Hugging Paige tightly, Phoebe added "Me too, that was fantastic Paige". Piper laughed and added "Not bad for the youngest sister".

After a pause, Paige replied "I do not want to do that again, not ever. That was way too intense". Piper added "Me too. That was Grams, wasn't it".

"Yes" said Prue in a quiet voice.

Phoebe looked up and added "Thankyou Grams".

"Yes, thankyou" all three sisters repeated as one.

Both Matt and Leo now joined the group. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper as he celebrated his wife's survival. Matt also placed his hands on Prue's shoulder and smiled as she released her tight hold on Paige and turned to hug him as well. Sliding his hands down her back, he also held her tight.

Across the army, others did the same. The spell had bought more than the Charmed Ones together. The bonds that held covens, families and friends together had all been reinforced. Everyone responded to the emotion of the battle and the spell that had ended it, gaining a feeling of belonging and trust. Now more than ever, everyone was united in their objective, to stop the Queen no matter what.

And what bought many even greater joy, was that no more witches or muggles had died. The demons had attacked to wound, not to kill and many humans had received severe wounds. But the Charmed Ones spell and then the prompt return of the Whitelighters, had meant their quick healing. Even the non physical trauma from the wounds, had mostly faded under the almost soporific effects of the spell.

However five more Whitelighters had died, to pass into the next life. While this bought sadness, the remaining Whitelighters made it clear that their souls would be reborn into the magical community and this was a cause for joy.

Slowest to regain their equilibrium, were the Charmed Ones. They had been the center of the spell, the focus of a massive mount of magic. But like everyone else, they too rapidly recovered as they first talked amongst themselves and then with those around them. The army finally began to reorganise as they realised that the fight was almost over. Few demons remained to help the Queen and the end was almost in sight.

Once again, Keow called for the leaders or representatives of each coven to join them in the middle. It was time to finish this battle.

Keow simply said in a voice that carried to all, "We have all done so much and paid a high price. To you all, especially those who have come so far, we thank you".

Looking to the Charmed Ones, she added "This has been a day none will forget, even if it is not over yet. The Charmed Ones have shown us what we can do, what we are capable of and for that alone, I thank them". Around them, came the thanks from all present, some as spoken words, others silent, speaking with their emotions and some with salutes.

In a voice thick with emotion, Prue replied for all four sisters. "We thank you all, your courage, your dedication and commitment, that is something we will never forget. It is an honor to be here, to fight alongside you".

What else might have been said, would never be known as the pent up feelings of almost 500 humans finally surfaced. The army relaxed into groups of cheerful and almost enthusiastic people as the euphoria of the last battle and the spell energised them. Tee initially watched this with some concern as the war was not over but he was no less able to resist the jubilation as anyone else. He too joined in.

The senior witches and the Elders watched with care. After a few minutes as the euphoria began to fade, it was apparent that it was time to move on.

Keow once again spoke up. "The last step is in front of us. With the Queen vanquished, we will gain peace and a future for all our children for generations to come. Let us finish this."

Above them, a path led to the Queen's temple. They were almost there and the path was gentle.


	20. 20 Even a Demon has a parent

_I apologise for the very long delay since I uploaded the last chapter. I have had and still have major connection problems to the file management side of this site. Reason unknown. I am currently using my parent's computer, which is rather embarrassing given that it is seriously out of date compared to mine._

_Demons such as the Queen have to come from somewhere. And presumably there must also be a parent or parents somewhere. Wether they are born, cloned, hatched or otherwise, parents however must have something to do with its arrival. The Queen however is not of this world._

**Even a Demon Queen has a Parent.**

Above them, the hill loomed. With the sun behind them, the entire hill was easily visible. It rose almost 400 yards above them. The front of the hill was almost vertical as a massive rock wall dominated the scene in front of them. Covering most of the rock wall was a variety of plants that grew from small ledges or narrow crevices.

Partially hidden by these plants was the small entrance to the temple at the base of the wall. Carved into the rock wall, was the shallow outer facade of the temple, mostly hidden by the clinging plant life. Chopped out of the rock face itself, the temple entrance resembled an irregular cave.

Extending out from the base of the rock wall was a flat area some 40 yards in depth which extended across the front of the wall. Covered in large boulders that had fallen from the rock wall above, they provided a last natural defensive barrier. Here the stunted forest crowded close to the slope's edge and right up to the tall rock wall. Below, a gentle slope extended downwards to meet the rising path. Covered in the familiar sparse grass and the occasional half buried boulder, the slope was bordered by the stunted forest crowding close to its edge.

The path zig zagged up the hill to finish peter out as it merged into the slope.

Once again the experienced seven asian covens led the way, now so close together that they almost resembled one large coven. Close behind them, came the rest of their army. Here the distinction between the covens was also less obvious. Witches grouped together to support each other, as newly forged friendships allowed families to join with other families, complementary powers grouped together and old divisions broke down. Paige and Kai watched with quiet pleasure as for the first time, the banned ones were not pushed away. The creed that had resulted in their exclusion before, no longer mattered to the majority of those present and they too joined with their old friends and families.

Only the oldest asian witches, those whose life had been governed by the creed for so long, could not accept them. But they only ignored them.

A grim determination to finish this fight spread through the army. One more battle remained and then the Queen would be vanquished. Unspoken but already decided upon was that this time she would die. Imprisonment was not an option. They would not leave her to be their descendants problem. They had the both the power and the opportunity and it would not be wasted.

Arriving at the base of the slope that led up to the temple, the small army paused as the last of the demons massed between them and the temple to protect their Queen. Almost eighty demons gathered outside the temple entrance. Mostly lower level, but eleven especially large upper level demons, the Queen's loyal body guard made up its core. They out numbered the demons by over six to one and compared to what they had already faced, this last fight looked to be almost anticlimactic.

Behind them emerged what could only be the Queen. Towering several yards over even the loyal and powerful body guards that had protected her for so long, she looked impressively evil.

Shiny smooth black skin was stretched over a angular body that looked more insectoid than anything else. Mostly hidden behind the demons, with only her upper body visible, she was still a terrifying sight. Smooth curved spikes sticking out at various angles spiraled across four long black arms that were folded over her chest. More were strategically placed over the rest of her body. A massive crest reached back from her head, spreading out in a fan shape to protect her neck.

Nothing human or even mammalian could be seen in her. She was something alien, something that all the humans instinctively felt did not belong in this world.

Silence spread across every human as they looked up at the Queen with a range of emotions from trepidation to outright fear. Silence also came from the demons as their Queen demanded their total obeisance.

"O Crap" said Piper.

A wave of brief giggles spread outwards as nervous humans responded to Piper's easily heard comment.

Prue grimaced and then turned to the nearest Elder. "Question, what is stopping the Queen from running?". Without looking at Prue, still watching the Queen, the Elder replied "We know the sisters spell still holds her here. She may have escaped from her prison but she can not go far. And we think there is another reason, one to do with the prophecy. We will know for certain once we get inside".

Staring down at the witches below her, the Queen retained the outward appearance of total contempt

but fear rose within her. So much had changed over the centuries. From her heyday so many years ago when she was unrivaled in her power, she now faced destruction at the hands of those who she had once treated as something less than cattle.

Below she could feel the considerable power that radiated from the four witches standing at the front of the small army. She had watched their magic during the battle and she was now well aware that they were more powerful than she was. Like the seven sisters she had faced so long ago, their magic blazed brightly in front of her and this brought back old and bitter memories.

As she lifted her head to examine the witches behind them, her fear rose to new heights. Able to see the auras of all present, the witches resembled a sea of good magic. Many blazing brightly, others to a lesser extend but if they ever learnt to combine their powers as she could force her troops, then their potential was far more terrifying than even the four.

She was far more powerful than any individual demon or witch present but still not as great as she once was. Too many demons had died or were still imprisoned and as a result, the collective power available to her was diminished. And allowing the demons who could cast spells to regain that ability, had cost her even more power. Those remaining were nothing, the dregs that were the last of those who had failed her so totally.

Finally after so many centuries she had woken with the chance to return to the greatness in a world that was now populated by so many more potential slaves and resources. And it had initially appeared, far fewer witches. Where in all that was unholy, had so many human magic users come from. And now it was obvious that they too had learned over time as their power and the control of their magic was so much greater.

Bitterness rose to replace the fear which was in turn replaced by fury. They were forcing her to take the one choice that was left to her. A choice that terrified her only marginally less than death at the hands of the witches.

But now it was the only choice that was left to her. One mistake and she would die. And then so would this world, nothing would survive, demons, witches, plants, animals, even the humans who infested her domain. From the smallest animal to the most powerful magic user. Everyone and everything would die, even her but they were forcing her to make that choice. And that was the one thing that brought her some satisfaction. If she died, then so would this world and especially the despised human magic users who had driven her to this.

And if she succeeded, everything would be hers. The power she would gain would allow her to destroy all those who opposed her. Even this witch army, even if they combined their power again, she would squash them under her feet with contemptuous ease. And the new army she would build would have none of the faults of the old.

Abandoning her troops, she turned and swiftly walked back into the temple and her last only chance for victory. Turning quickly, the eleven body guards followed close on her heels. The remaining demons froze, unable to move.

The small army of witches began to move forward to confront the last of the demons. The end of the battle was now in sight and while no one assumed it would be easy, this time they would finish it. Quietly, with little conversation, they climbed the gentle slope, taking their time. It would take several minutes to get close enough before they could bring their magic to bear. Given the few demons left, it would not then take long and the Queen had trapped herself in her temple.

As they came closer, the witches started to spread out so they could flank the waiting demons. So when the remaining demons abruptly broke ranks and scattered back into the forest, everyone was surprised. The witches paused, uncertain and suspecting a trap.

None of the demons had entered the temple, with all of them fleeing to either side, racing for the sanctuary of the forest. Initially none of the witches could react fast enough and by the time spells and powers were readied, it was too late. The demons had escaped and were beyond attack.

Nervous and now highly uncertain, the army paused. Once again there had been an apparent change in demonic tactics and they waited for what was to happen next. Most watched the temple entrance, expecting a flood of demons. Others faced outwards, waiting for the attack from the scrubby forest that was so close.


	21. 21 Inside the Temple is another World

_Finally we get to something I said in the author comments several chapters ago. At that time, I hadn't realised just how long it would take to get here. In this chapter, one of the Charmed Ones is going to betray someone very close to her. A betrayal that will change their lives forever._

_Warning to those easily upset, there are some nasty bits enclosed._

**Inside the Temple, is another world.**

It was the Elders who broke the deadlock. Striding to the front of the army, they walked forward to enter the Temple. Behind them came the seven senior asian witches, the Charmed Ones and then everyone else. Not willing to miss out or be the only ones outside, everyone crowded into the surprisingly roomy inner temple.

Scattered throughout the throng were the remaining Whitelighters. Unnoticed, they sort out the senior witches from the other covens. Quietly they began to talk to these witches as they entered the temple.

Carved out of the living rock that made up the top of the hill, the temple extended over two hundred yards back into the hill, back into a dark area that was dimly lit by an unhealthy looking red light. The entrance itself rapidly opened up into a wide room whose roof was held up by a multitude of rough hewn pillars.

Scattered across the walls and pillars were glowing torches that illuminated much of the temple. Rather than traditional torches favoured by so many films, these were glowing spheres, held on to wooden supports by metal bands. The light they produced was bright enough but looked unhealthy with a red tinge that made the shadows look especially dark and dangerous.

As Keow entered, she shivered and paused as she looked across at her six companions, her friends and co leaders. They too suddenly looked troubled, as if someone had touched their souls. Unnoticed was the brief compassionate look directed at them from two of the Elders.

As Prue joined them, she too stopped as something rose within her. A feeling that could only be described as if someone had just walked over her grave. She shivered and briefly considered returning to the sunlight outside. In front of her Paige paused, turning to look with uncertainty at her oldest sister. "Coming ?" she asked. With a quick shake to dispel the feeling, Prue walked forward to follow Matt who was carefully examining the cavern opening up in front of him.

To the right the roof rose steeply, producing a large open area, supported by four large pillars. Flanked by many large torches, was a raised dais with what could only be a throne carved out of the wall. The rock itself was coloured in a deep black that made the throne look like it was draped in velvet shadows, despite the light from the surrounding torches.

To one side, was the remains of a large granite boulder, split in half with much of its center and front broken into fragments. "The Queen's prison" commented one of the Elders, something that everyone had already guessed.

A soft scream of horror, quickly stifled brought everyones attention to the other side of the room. There the roof was only about four yards high, with the area more dimly lit by scattered torches. The pillars were grouped to make several wide and long corridors. But what was examined with growing horror and revulsion was what they contained.

Down the center of each corridor was a narrow cage made of metal bars that extended from the floor to the roof. The bars were covered in short sharp spikes that faced towards each other. Several doors were scattered around the cage, most closed but some stood half open. Embedded in the roof and hanging almost to the floor, were chains that ended in manacles. Everyone knew what these were for. The floor inside each cage sloped down into a drain that emptied into a hole at the far end of the cage.

Outside the cage, on either side, were tables and benches, each apparently carved from single blocks of rock. The tables were stained a dark black which could only be from the blood and covered with bones, skin and hair, most animal but some obviously human. No one was prepared to go any closer. The horror and terror that who or what ever had been imprisoned in these cages and then taken to their deaths was not something anyone wanted to get closer too. At least their terror was now over and vengeance would soon be there's.

Led by the Elders, followed by Keow's small group and the Charmed Ones, they carefully walked deeper into the cavern. Only some of the witches followed. Most would not. With them came the Whitelighters and most of the senior witches from the other covens.

Some of those who remained formed themselves into tight groups, to keep a careful watch on the entrance and the shadows that now seemed dangerous as well. And they all stayed as far from the feeding area as possible. The rest carefully retreated outside, to also form tight groups as they waited to see what would happen. What might be hiding behind the many boulders or hidden inside the now far too close forest, seemed only marginally less dangerous than what might be inside the temple.

As the now smaller group neared the end of the cavern, several witches used their powers to generate glowing sources of light that followed them. Nowhere to be seen were any demons, much less the Queen.

"Where is she?" someone said, asking the question on everyones mind.

"No longer in this world" replied one of the Elders in a tone that did not encourage any more questions. Quiet and apprehensive, everyone stayed close.

Finally they reached the end of the cavern, which narrowed to end in a rock wall. There they found themselves looking at a large heavy metal door that had been pulled open to reveal what looked like a short rough cave that extended further into the hill. Covering the entrance to this cave was the remains of a large metal grill that was embedded into the rock walls, ceiling and floor of the cave. It had been ripped apart and bent to each side, allowing anyone easy entry. Both the door and the grill had obviously been designed to prevent anyone entering the cave.

For those that could clearly see into the cave, something immediately looked strange. It continued deeper into the hill than seemed natural, opening out into a just visible wide chamber. Half way down the cave, a ripple in the air distorted what could be seen, like a heat haze. Barely visible at the end of the cave was a sky that seemed dark and dimly red.

Before anyone could move closer to the cave, the Elders stepped forward and turned to stop anyone entering.

At the front of the group of witches now confronting them, stood Keow and the other senior six coven leaders, as well as Prue and her sisters. Behind them gathered the remaining witches, whitelighters and muggles who had followed.

One of the senior Elders took one step forward and said "Stop, there is something you need to know. About where the Queen came from".

"Long ago, we were told that the Queen came from another world. A world that exists in a different reality where evil is the only entity present. From what we have learned, only one powerful intelligent being lives in that world along with a multitude of small base beings that serve it. It is the only survivor of a war that saw every other contender, good, neutral or evil killed and their power absorbed. That one massive creature is pure Evil and not the evil we see here, an evil of hate and destruction. This is an Evil that has no compassion, no empathy, no limits, just desires and the power to fulfill them. It has total power, power beyond comprehension, so powerful that even if all the good and evil of this world combined to fight it, they couldn't even hurt it, much less stop or kill it.

The Queen herself came from that world, thousands of years ago. She was one of those servants, someone so minor that it didn't even notice her absence. Somehow she found her way into our world, perhaps an accident or some other power interfered. But once here, she quickly grew in both power and especially intelligence, becoming the Queen you saw. And because she is now a creature of our world, she can open a rift from this world back into her home world.

If any creature from this world found the portal you see here, somehow opened it, and was caught by that Evil. It would learn of our world and how to come here. It would kill every living thing. Not even the Queen would allow this to happen. The remains of the metal obstructions you see here are the physical barriers she built. There were magical barriers as well.

She created them. And now she has broken these barriers and returned to that world.

Once she feeds on the power that sleeps there, she will return thousands of times more powerful than she was. She will be unstoppable. But it could be worse, one mistake, if she wakes that creature and it sleeps lightly, then it will consume her and use her knowledge to enter our world. If that happens then this world will die.

We can open the portal here, as we are from this world and we can destroy it. But anyone who enters this cave to pass through the rift will never return. Only the Queen who is also a being of that world, has the power and the knowledge to open the portal in that world and return through it, to this world.

To destroy the rift, we first need to do it from the other side. Destroying the portal here will still allow the Evil there to follow the rift back to our world and rebuilt it. Only by destroying the portal in that world and then this one, can the rift be destroyed beyond any chance of it being rebuilt".

After a pause and in a quieter voice, he added "Anyone who goes through, will not and can not, ever return".

In a voice devoid of any emotion "So its a death sentence" said someone from the now almost completely silent group. "Yes" was the reply.

Silence remained as the implications of the what they had just been told sank in. The portal could only be destroyed from the other side. And anyone who ventured forward to do this, would never return.

Keow laughed, a laugh that contained no humour, only bitterness. "You know who has to enter, don't you" as she confronted the Elders. Behind her, stood the other six leaders of the covens who had always led the fight.

With compassion evident on their faces, all three Elders nodded. One quietly replied "So many years ago, the sisters had a chance to stop the Queen. Only the deaths of the three oldest made that impossible. Not that we blame them, they achieved so much and paid a high price".

"What do you mean?" demanded Phoebe, who had stepped forward and was regarding the the Elders and the seven asian witches with some concern. Behind her came Noo, Nok and several other witches. Something did not seem right and she could almost feel something deep inside her, gently pushing. She was on edge as she was certain that something was about to happen but what ?". Behind her Prue stood still, but inside her mind, something also began to stir. Fear and an almost fatalistic feeling began to rise within her. Her line in the prophecy suddenly took all her attention.

Keow replied "Actually its quite simple". She waved her hand to include the six witches who had quietly joined her to stand alongside the Elders. In a voice, almost in a mono tone, she said "There are seven of us here, like the seven sisters. And each one of us represents one of the seven's original powers. None of us have surviving husbands and all of us can feel the weight of the prophecy. Destroying the rift is what we are here to do".

"No" Noo screamed as she realised what Keow meant. Both she and many others, promptly started to move forward but a single word of command, spoken simultaneously by all seven witches, froze them in their tracks. "**STOP**", reverberated within the closed space, effecting everyone. The power put into the command, spoken by the leaders of the seven most powerful and committed covens, overwhelmed everyone.

In a quieter voice, but a voice that still carried the command that so many years of leadership had given her, Keow said "**Don****'****t****follow**". After a last look at her daughters and grand children's faces, she turned and resolutely walked into the cave, entering the portal. Immediately the portal discoloured, becoming a pale red colour and Keow disappeared from sight. Following on her heels, were the other six witches.

As the last witch disappeared through, the spell lessened and some of those present surged forward, to follow their mothers, friends and leaders. Only to stop as the Elders held out their hands to form a crude barricade. "No, this is what they are destined to do. If you follow, then they will fail and this world will die."

Noo and five others confronted the Elders. Behind them gathered the rest of their covens. Before they could say or demand anything, came the Whitelighters and the senior witches they had been talking too. Showing a mix of shame and compassion, they formed a barrier to stop anyone from entering the cave.

Everyone paused, uncertain and still, as the spell still held partial sway but then some of the witches broke free to confront those who would prevent them from joining those on the other side of the rift. The most senior Elder called out "Please stop. If you enter the rift, you will die and their sacrifice will be in vain. If the Evil in that world learns of us, then we will all be doomed".

To one side stood the Charmed Ones, confused and uncertain.

Once again Noo led a confrontation with the Elders. Behind her came the rest of her coven and many others. Desperate, they tried to convince the others to let them through. When that failed, anger grew and to the horror of those watching, it appeared that the witches would soon be fighting amongst themselves.

As the anger grew and tempers flared, everyone suddenly froze in shock as a sudden scream echoed around the chamber. Filled with pain and horror, it stopped everyone in their tracks as Phoebe's scream filled everyone with terror. All turned to look at her.

Phoebe continued to scream until she ran out of breath. Inside her mind, she found herself looking at a scene from hell. The Queen or that ultimate Evil had emerged from the portal with out warning and promptly attacked. The premonition raged through her mind with the picture of the Queen alternating by something else encased in darkness. She realised that what she was watching was what would happen if either the Queen or that Ultimate Evil came through.

She watched as the premonition showed them raging amongst those present. She saw the Elders die, her sister's attempt to use the Power of Three spell fail completely and their deaths, including her own. The massacre of the rest of the army, as the unstoppable Evil gained revenge.

Lastly came a vison of the future as the Evil rebuild its new kingdom. The old Khmer region became a nightmare, far beyond what they had seen in the temple. Nothing could stand against it. Wielding both the power of another world combined with much of this worlds power, it was invincible. The military might of the entire region, the power of the remaining magic users, both good and evil, the bravery of all those who opposed it, they all failed. And then as its new demon army grew, so did its kingdom. It began to spread across the world bringing fear, horror and death.

Phoebe dropped to the floor, ending up kneeling with her arms wrapped around herself. All three of her sisters turned and gathered around her with Prue kneeling in front of her, to hold her shoulders and look into her face. As Phoebe stared back at Prue with eyes that were impossibly wide, she could not help herself as she shared some of her premonition with Prue, who blanched. Phoebe cried out again in terror as more of the premonition rocked her. Only her sisters could stay with her. Everyone else shrank back at the absolute look of horror on her face.

"They will fail, they won't have enough time to close the rift. The Queen or what lives there will kill them and then return here. I felt them walk through me". Phoebe paused to breathe and then another premonition shook her. This time she found herself looking at an alternative premonition, a way to prevent the Queen from returning. Only the price was so high.

As it finished, she turned to look at her oldest sister to beg "Oh my God, Prue, don't go, please don't go". Prue who had seen some of Phoebe's two premonitions, closed her eyes, let go of Phoebe, then stood and turned to face the cave entrance and the portal. Finally everything was obvious and her future clear.

Staring into the cave and in a voice devoid of any emotion, she said "I must allow the sacrifice, that was the Prophecy, wasn't it. My turn". She then stepped forward, using her telekinesis to push aside the Elders and those who would stop her, to stand within the cave itself.

As Matt ran forward to join his wife, she turned to face him with a look he had never seen on her face. Distant, determined and so so afraid. For a second he paused and then he realised what she was afraid of and about to do.

"No, you" was all he had time for before with a wave of her hand, she used her telekinesis to sent him flying back, to hit the floor hard and slide to a stop dazed and confused. "promised" was all he could mumble as the pain of what Prue had just done to him, over whelmed any physical pain he could feel.

As a now terrified Piper and an uncertain Paige also moved to join her, Prue looked to Leo and the Elders. "Stop them" she demanded. All three Elders moved to block them with Leo stepping forward to grab his wife. Paige promptly orbed out, to pass them and join her sister. Once again Prue used her telekinesis, this time to throw Paige's orbs back down the cavern. Paige, like Matt hit the floor hard as she reappeared. Winded and bruised, she staggered to her feet.

As Tee and Ammara tried to help Matt to his feet, he found just enough strength to push them away and stumble forward. As he focussed on his wife, he was just in time to see Prue take the final steps forward and disappear from his sight as she passed through the portal.

"No, she promised" he muttered and the stone floor seemed to slam into him as his strength left him and he collapsed.

Phoebe, still kneeling alone on the floor, found herself looking at a third premonition, one that offered a hope. Focusing on that premonition, on the only hope for the future, she quickly got to her feet and turned to look for Paige.


	22. 22 On another World

**Another World**

Prue found herself staring at another world. And all her senses told her that this was not where she wanted to be. Only a gentle breeze from behind her seemed natural. Coming from the temple through the portal, it suddenly became so precious as it contained what was left of her world.

"Stargate, eat your heart out" was the first thing she thought of".

Here the air felt hot and dry, with a bitter tang to it. The cave continued out as a narrow cavern, with a dry sandy floor. Rough walls reached upwards into the darkness, a darkness that seemed to hide far more than it revealed. The only light was dim and red tinged as it came from an entrance that resembled a crack more than anything else.

Looking behind her, back towards her world and those that meant so much to her, all she could see was a rippling curtain of energy that reached across the cave and provided the portal into her world. One she knew that she could not enter. A portal that had to be closed no matter what. Embedded into the walls, roof and fall were seven very large crystals. Dark and misshapen, the crystals looked damaged but she could feel the power that moved within them.

"Seven crystals" Prue muttered quietly, "Why am I not surprised. Break these and the portal collapses and the Queen is trapped". She felt no need to admit even to herself that this would mean so would she be. As she examined the crystals, she realised that most of the damage was recent. Much of the surrounding rock had been stripped away, with the crystals almost fully exposed. It would be so much more easier now to destroy them.

For a few seconds she considered that Keow's group were responsible but there was no way they could have done this much damage in such a short time. With a quiet laugh Prue realised that this was the work of the Queen and the demons who had followed her. When the Queen returned, she would destroy the portal so the Evil that lived here could not follow her.

Turning, she followed the cave to join the seven witches who had preceded her. She emerged from the cave to find herself on a ledge that was several hundred yards up a sheer cliff face. High enough to allow them to look across a wide and almost featureless plain. Small, sparsely growing plants that resembled grasses grew in the cracks in the ledge and across the cliff face. So pale were the plants that it was difficult to tell if they were alive or dead. No where was there any other visible life, no animals, birds or even insects.

Looking around, Prue found Keow looking at her with pity. In a quiet voice Keow said "The prophecy?". Prue simply nodded and replied "Phoebe had a premonition of the Queen, she made it through. You will need me to give you more time". Around her, she realised that the other witches were also looking at her. As she stared back, two tried to smile but the rest turned to look out into the new world.

Above them, a large but dim red sun hung in the sky.

And far in the distance, something drew their attention. Something dark beyond black, a shape that carried more than just colour, something that reached into their souls and terrified them. It filled most of the horizon and seemed to cover itself with clouds like a blanket. Massive lightening bolts could sometimes be seen, flashing downwards to caress the darkness at its center. Darkness that could only be the evil creature that ruled this world, a hopefully still sleeping creature that could only be called the Monster.

"I don't think we are in Kanas any more" was the only thing Prue could think to say. None of the other witches replied, each far too deep in their own thoughts to say anything.

Keow shivered as a cold wind blew across the ledge and it suddenly got much harder to breathe.

As the women began to struggle to draw breathe, one of the witches whose name Prue suddenly realised she did not know said "The air here, it is almost dead like this world. Dry, little oxygen and it is slowly killing us. We need to return to the cave, the air there is coming from our world."

As they began to retreat back towards the cave, another woman grabbed their attention as she suddenly said "There she is" as she pointed across the plain. As Prue and the rest followed her pointing arm, they saw what could only be the Queen. A distant but rapidly moving object. She was racing back across the plain, followed by seven demons, all that remained of her still loyal body guard. What happened to the other four was explained as the last demon, apparently hurt and following some distance behind the rest was suddenly attacked by two pale creatures who appeared almost from nowhere. It easily killed them but the fight further injured it and it resumed its run even slower than before.

Now that they knew what to look for, it was apparent that these small pale creatures were scattered across the plain, hundreds of them. And all of them were converging on the Queen and the last of her body guards. It was a race. If the Queen won, she would return to the world she wanted to rule. If the creatures, now recognised as the Monster's servants won, then the knowledge gained from her could mean the death of their own world. Neither option could be allowed.

"Now" said Keow. All seven witches quickly reentered the cave, but Prue found herself unwilling to move. The Queen's progress fascinated her and she remained to watch. Forced to take deep breaths to get barely enough oxygen, she watched as more of the Monster's servants attacked the Queen. This time one of her body guards did not get up and remained lying where it had died. Its black body, easily visible against the pale sand of the plain. With a start Prue realised that it did not vanish in fire as the demons had always done in her world. The rules that governed magic in this world were obviously different.

A distant fall of rocks suddenly caused Prue to look to her right and then upwards. Descending the cliff face were more of the Monster's servants. Like the others, they were gathering to destroy the intruder, the thief who had stolen power from their lord and master. Quickly retreating back into the cave, Prue prayed that she had not been seen.

Joining Keow, she was just in time to hear her say "Pick a crystal, one each and destroy it. With all the crystals gone, the rift and its portal will close and our children will be safe for eternity".

The witch Prue knew as Manya said "This one is mine". reaching inside her jacket she pulled out a twig with several green leaves. "I knew this would come in handy. Looking at her companions, she smiled and said "Now I will show you how powerful plants can be". She carefully placed the twig into a crack that reached deep into the crystal. She then placed her hands on either side of the twig and concentrated. The twig began to grow, pushing roots deeper into the crystal.

As the sapling pushed deeper with its roots, Manya groaned in pain. The energy and substance that the growing plant needed had to come from somewhere. In this case her own blood, tissue and bone. Suddenly with a sharp splintering noise, the crystal shattered and Manya gave a sharp scream of pain. Falling to her knees alongside the crystal shards, she looked down at several shards that protruded from her chest. She closed her eyes and collapsed, dead before she hit the floor.

All were quiet until Keow, pain evident in her voice said "We knew this would happen, the price to break these crystals is our lives. Better this way then at the hands of what is coming". She turned back to a silent Prue as another witch stepped forward to choose a crystal. Placing her hands on it, she also concentrated. Her fingers seemed to grow, to push into the crystal. However strong the magic, skin and muscle is still fragile and the price was an increasing number of cuts that bred profusely. As blood began to seep from the cuts and from her joints, small cracks radiated outwards, reaching deeper into the crystal.

Keow, sadness in her voice, said "Prue, we will need you to give us time, enough time to destroy all the crystals. I am sorry, it means you will have to find your own way into the next world".

Another witch, the one whose name Prue did not know stepped forward to grasp her hands in thanks. "My name is Kitti, and it has been an honor". The remaining three witches and finally Keow also stepped forward, to briefly hold her hands and then turn to examine the crystals. The second witch shuddered in pain as her fingers grew into the crystal which like the first, suddenly shattered without warning. The witch reared in shock and half turned before collapsing. From under her ribs, protruded a long thin shard that had penetrated upwards into her heart. Two crystals destroyed.

Not willing to see any more women die, Prue turned and took several steps closer towards the cave's entrance. Breathing slowly, to control her fear, she waited, well back from the entrance and listened.

Behind her, Shati used her Cryokinesis power on one of the walls crystals. As it grew colder, cracks began to spread through it. And on the other side of the cave another witch used her lightening power to try and shatter one of the crystals in the roof. With a sudden low bang, another crystal exploded as the lightening penetrated deep. The witch staggered, collapsed to her knee's and fell to the floor. A rock driven by the exploding crystal had hit her head hard enough to kill her outright.

Suddenly the light from the cave entrance dimmed. The Queen had finally arrived. She dragged herself into the cave, clearly exhausted, but all could feel the power that now emanated from her. Pausing as she saw what was in front of her, a hiss of anger escaped from her. Instantly she realised what the witches were doing and that three of the crystals had already been shattered. Behind her, the last two surviving body guards turned at bay to give her time to open the portal and escape.

Stepping forward, Prue focused all her telekinetic power to throw the Queen back. Caught by surprise, the exhausted demon was too slow to react and was thrown a short distance back out onto the ledge. Before she could recover, she was seized by two of the Monster's servants. She rapidly killed both but three more arrived to grab hold. Two more died but for each servant killed, three more of the creatures arrived to replace them. Slowly but surely, the desperately fighting Queen and the last of her body guards were dragged closer and closer to the ledge's edge. Then with a scream of frustration, she was pulled over, to fall back to the plain below. Followed almost immediately by her two body guards.

Between the cave's entrance and the edge of the ledge, lay many of the Monsters servants, ripped and dismembered however so many more still lived. These also disappeared over the ledge's edge, to climb down and continue their mindless attack.

Behind Prue, another crystal shattered. The noise and the cry of pain from Shati as several thin shards sliced into her chest, echoed around the chamber. Prue held her breath, praying that none of the Monster's servants had heard. For what seemed a small eternity, it seemed that their luck had held, then one of the small pale creatures, poked its head into the cave.

Expressionless, the small skinny creature examined what lay before it. No one moved and after a brief look around, the creature began to turn away. As Prue gently breathed out, it suddenly paused. Its head whipped around and once again it stared at them. This time its face was alive, with an intelligence and a malevolence that could be both felt and seen, clearly visible. The face of the Monster stared back at them through the eyes of its servant.

It reared its head high, to look past them at the portal and the rift. Its eyes widened as it examined the portal, the three remaining crystals and then the four shattered ones. Without a sound it promptly entered the cave and approached them. Throwing her hands forward, a scared Prue used all her power to throw the creature back. It stopped as if it had run into a brick wall and then was flung backwards, to soar out over the ledge and plummet back down to the plain below. Quickly several more followed, each trying to force their way in.

"Well done" said someone from behind her.

Keow stepped forward to use her wind powers to try and rip another crystal from the roof. Another witch used her fire starter abilities on one of the last two. The last witch joined Prue to stand alongside her and used her control over rock to narrow the cave entrance and slow the servants.

As another servant attempted to end the cave and once again, Prue found it easy to throw the creature back over the ledge too its death on the plain below. Smaller then the Queen and with little power, these servants were so much easier to deal with than her own world's demons. However Prue found herself facing the same problem the Queen had, for every servant she threw back, three more appeared. Only the by now narrow cave entrance prevented Prue from being over run.

Another crystal shattered as the different temperatures within it caused thermal stresses beyond its ability to remain intact. The force was great enough to throw the witch across the cave and into the rock wall. Dead or dying, she then collapsed on to the floor.

From below, Prue heard and felt the death of the Queen. Ripped apart by a multitude of the Monster's servants, at least that was one demon that would never threaten her world ever again.

"Thats it" she said, "The Queen's dead. Join Keow, destroy the last two crystals". Without a word, the woman stepped back and concentrated on the last crystal. Rock grew into a large crack like a worm, then it began to thicken. Alongside her, Keow finally ripped her crystal from the wall.

As more of the servants pulled themselves over the lip of the cave, Prue continued to use her telekinesis to throw them back. Only there was so many and her strength was beginning to wane. For a brief second, a pause in the attack allowed her to look beyond them, out into the plain. A deep and terrifying shiver racked her, a shiver that reached into her bones and soul to shake her.

A vast storm of darkness, riven with lightening, was building and beginning to race across the plain towards the cave and the portal to her world. A living storm that surrounded the Monster, the pure evil that had awakened and was now coming. Instinctively Prue knew that being taken alive was not an option. The servants would take her to their Master and her death would be long and beyond horrendous.

Looking behind her and in a voice saturated with terror, she said "Hurry, its coming and I don't know how much longer I can hold its servants back". As more of the monster's servants erupted into the cave, she turned once again to push them them back as best as she could.

Behind her, Prue both heard and felt the last two crystals shatter and she knew that the last two witches had died and that she was now alone. The rift was collapsing and within seconds it would close and her world and family would be safe for eternity, at least from this evil.

Prue retreated backwards towards the now rapidly closing rift, frantic to gain a quick death before the monster arrived. But unable to surrender, to just let its servants kill her, she wanted to at least die fighting, not just to give up, not now. As more of the servants tried to enter the cave, she threw them back, sometimes far enough to sent them over the ledge, to fall hopefully to their deaths. Only now it was so hard and there was an endless supply of the creatures.

Turning to look behind her, to take one more look towards her world and the family she loved more than life itself, she froze. Standing to one side of the cave were eight people. Despite having seen him only once before, she instantly recognised the black clad Angel of Death. Standing alongside him were seven transparent souls. Only Death had time to raise his arm to acknowledge her as they faded into the shadows. Now she was totally alone and so far from home.

A series of small noises behind her brought her mind back to the present. As a burst of fear roused the last of her energy, she turned to find the Monster's servants within yards of her. They paused as she faced them then a wave of pure evil erupted into the cave. Their master was getting closer.

With the monster rapidly looming ever closer to the cave and its servants filling the cave in front of her, Prue made her final decision. Better to die quickly by its servant's claws than slowly by the Monster itself. Dropping her arms to her side, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Softy spoken, in a voice that echoed in her mind, her last words would have been "Matt, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, I love you all. Bless it be".

Instead she stiffened as she felt something that could only be Matt's familiar arms gently wrap around her, followed by an emotion she recognised as her sister's love. Like a blanket, it surrounded her, shielded her and began to pull her backwards.

Then pain and a horror beyond understanding, tried to seize her back. The monster had arrived. But it was too late. Screaming in agony, Prue was pulled apart into hundreds and then thousands of orbs, each following the path made by the now barely open rift, returning to her world. Unseen by all, seven glowing souls escorted her, helping to keep her safe and ease her passage. Behind them the rift slammed shut, to stay that way for eternity.

_The next chapter is titled "Paige to the Rescue"._


End file.
